Unexpected
by smilinginthedark
Summary: Rocky and Gunther get offered the chance of a lifetime, that neither can truly reject. So can they surpass there differences and work together, when life decides to through them something unexpected. Mostly Runther, but there will be some Dece and Tynka.
1. Suprise

**This is for all the Runther, Dece, and Tynka Fans out there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot I have created.**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

After finishing a dance number, Cece and I stepped off stage for a drink of water "I absolutely love Shake It Up!" I squealed. "I know where else do, they pay you to have fun" replied Cece. I smiled, " I love everything about Shake it Up."

"I am Tinka and I am Gunther and we are the Hessenheffers!" announced Tinka and Gunther as always with there horribly coordinated outfits.

"Well, maybe not everything"

"It's ok Rocky, we do not enjoy your company either"

"Good one, Tinka"

"Ha, ha, ha" they cackled together.

Cece and I were about to get ugly when, Gary came in.

"What are you still doing Gary, you usually leave to retouch your face, for your saturaday date."

"Well Cece she happened to have cancel, but I just wanted to let you guys know that Chris Walkens is coming here to choose 2 models to represent."

" You mean world reknown model represntative, Chris Walkens" squealed Cece and Tinka.

"I have no idea who this Chris Walkens is" said Gunther.

"Me neither" I said actually agreeing with Gunther for once. Tinka and Cece's mouth dropped.

"How could you not heard of him" Tinka exclaimed.

"Yea for once, Tinka is right but who are the 2 models, Gary?" Cece asked.

"He wouldn't say, but he said they are the faces of the future." Gary said looking into the distance.

"Then it's probably me and Rocky, duh" Cece said.

"Yea right your the size of a shrimp Cece, it's probably me and Gunther."

I just sat down and started filing my nails this was probably going to last a while. Tinka, Gunther and Cece already started bickering.

"Anyways he's suppose to be her any minute" Gary said trying to change the subject.

As if on cue a man with very slick hair and a very nice tux, probably Calvin Klien walked in. "There they are, the faces of the future" he said waving his hand into the air. Cece, Tinka, and Gunther ran up to him with crazy eyes. "It's me right?" asked Cece. "No, sweetheart though you are beautiful it's no you." Cece was sad all she's ever wanted was fame, so I got up to console her. "Cece it's ok" I started to say until Chris interrupted me. "It's these two!" said Chris grabbing Gunther and I. "What?" we all yelled. Gary just shrugged and Chris just smiled smugly. I'm pretty sure me and Gunther looked at each other with disgusted looks on our faces.

**I hope you guys liked it because I'm just getting started. Don't worry there's alot of drama coming up! :)**


	2. 5:00 Tommorow

**Rocky's P.O.V**

Oh god not again. I already rejected a model agency, I would hate to leave my friends forever. Apparently I spoke out loud because Chris replied with, "Oh no darling it's only a test drive for the summer, for 2 months we'll be traveling to the most beautiful places in the world." "I've always dreamed of seeing the world and ever since I was a little girl I wanted to go to the top of the Eifel Tower. "I can not believe this is actually happening to me" yelled Gunther. I gave him a look, "Well us" he said in disgust. Chris fixed his tie and said," Well best believe it kids, stop by my hotel tommorow at let's say 5, Oh and bring the parents" he said and passing us his card. He winked and walked away with the confidence of a billionare. Out of nowhere, Gary yelled," You guys have to do this, it will help promote Shake It Up!"

" Wait does, that mean you won't replace us?" I questioned because I love Shake it up and if modeling means giving that up I don't think I would be able to do it.

"Well for the summer we would, but once your back in September, you'll go right back to where you were before."

"So what your saying is that it's a win-win situation." Gunther pointed out with a grin on his face.

"Well, yeah." Gary explained. I just noticed that Cece and Tinka both collected there stuff and left. This would hurt Cece so much, if I went. But this was a once in a lifetime oppurtunity. While I contemplated this Gary walked away, saying "Remember 5 o'clock tommorow" Leaving Gunther and I alone. "Look Rocky, I know what your thinking that if you do this you'll feel guilty forever and Cece will never forgive you, but it's time to take your life by the goat horns and show the world what you have to offer. Your one of the smartest girls I know, don't turn this offer down because you only live once."

"But what about our friends..."In reality I didn't know what else to say because Gunther just shocked me on so many levels, also how did he know I was thinking about Cece.

"What about them, if they are truly are friends they will understand that they have to let us do this." He said with so much wisdom I was starting to think I was hallucinating.

"Wait, why are you saying this to me, you hate me."

"A picture means a thousand words Rocky, and you need to know the truth before others try to change your mind, also I don't think I can do this alone."

"But your Gunther Hessenheffer! You can do anything." I told him, trying to break up the tenseness.

He shook his head,"This is true!" and like that he was back to the Gunther I knew and hated. He started to gather his things and so did I because I couldn't think of anything else to do because I was so lost in what just happened. When I finished I started heading to the exit, when Gunther snapped his head back and smiled, "Remember, unleash your inner jaguar!" With that he walked away. Then I remembered how Gunther taught me that when the last model agency wanted me. That's actually one of our best memories, I thought. I need to go home and sort this all out and most of all talk to Cece.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

Ahhh Rocky, so young, intelligent, and naive. She really needs to take charge of her own life, and I also meant every word I said back there. Also about that me hating her thing, I don't hate her it's all in good fun I thought she knew that but I guess americans have different views. I am actually very fond of Rocky, not so much Cece because that girl is about as smart as a llama. Anyways I don't think I can do this alone if Tinka isn't going because honestly I have never been alone. Wait where is Tinka she disappeared after the show, I must talk to her. I thought about all of this on my way home.

I stepped into my apartment. "Tinka, where are you?" I walked into her room only to find her sitting at her makeup table sobbing. "What is wrong?" I said as I knelt and patted her back. "Am I not pretty enough, to be a model?" she looked at me with those her green eyes. "Of course, you are extremely beautiful Tinka and talented, Chris Walkens doesn't know what he is missing." It's true I don't know why he didn't choose Tinka, maybe because of her height. But just then her green eyes showed just a glint of happiness. "Thank you, Gunther I am sorry I felt jealous this a great oppurtunity for you." "It is ok, now you want to go tell Mama and Papa then go shopping." "You know me so well" she said but I still felt a bit of agony because Tinka never cries unless it is truly hurting her.

It only took my parents about 5 minutes of convincing my parents into letting me go. They were thrilled at the fact that they have a supermodel in the family, we agreed that Mama will come with me tommorow to sign the paperwork. Tinka said she had plans for tommorow so she wouldn't be able to make it. I knew this was a lie Tinka and I do everything together. But I did not object her choice. Even after we went shopping, I could tell she was not normal and I couldn't help but feel agony in my stomach. So all I can think about now is 5:00 tommorow, I am truly excited and for some reason I am actually looking forward to seeing Rocky.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I looked for Cece everywhere and couldn't find her, Flynn said she went out with Dina. Eventually I gave up looking for her getting the hint that she was avoiding me. I talked to my mom and Ty about the modeling offer(my dad is out of the country again) it took 5 hours to convince my mom. Well actually it took 5 hours to convince me because my mom was on board from the beginning she couldn't believe that her baby girl was getting this oppurtunity, but she also said we had to keep this a secret from dad. Ty told me I have to be completely crazy in my head if I don't jump at this, and no matter how much I tried to argue, in the end they were right. I really do want to go it's just that Cece. I at least have to talk to her but she wouldn't pick up her phone, or reply to my texts, wallposts, or mentions. She must be seriously devastated, and I don't think I could do this to her. She's my best friend I guess I just want her to tell me it's ok. Well I guess all I can do now is wait for 5:00 tommorow, and think about why Gunther was so nice to me today. What did he mean when he said a picture means a thousand words?


	3. The Vast Window

**Cece's P.O.V**

I heard some moving around in my bedroom. "Why do we have to wake her up she looks so peaceful." Then I heard a smack "Because we came here to talk to her lover boy." Oh Deuce and Ty are here; maybe if I keep up the act they'll go away. Next thing I knew Ty had dumped a bucket of water on me. "What was that for?" I yelled. I jumped up from my bed since it was soaking wet, and it felt gross. "Well, you didn't wake up when we shook you, so I resorted to plan B." "You're gonna pay for this," I yelled as I was about to pounce on him, until Deuce held me back. "Let me go Deuce!" "Look Cece we're here because we have to talk to you…" explained Deuce. But my arms were still trying to strangle Ty's neck. "About Rocky!" Rocky I've been avoiding here since yesterday, how could she travel the world without me were bffs. I noticed that deuce let go of me and I went to sit down on my armchair.

"What about her?"

"You can't just avoid, she's your best friend." Deuce said.

"But, it's just that"

"But, nothing Rocky has been sitting around feeling awful for the last day, and you can't even pick up her phone calls!" yelled Ty.

"How could she go to Europe without me?" It was my last defense, I don't want Rocky to go were supposed to do everything together.

"Really Cece, not everything is about you" Ty lashed out.

For a while there was silence because I was trying to hold back my tears.

Deuce sat next to me and patted my back, "Look what Ty is trying to say is that Rocky has always been there for you, now it's your turn to be there for her."

"Rocky's probably already made up her mind that she's going" I sobbed.

"You know that's not true, she's been feeling guilty all day because of you." Ty said calming down.

"She's not leaving until you tell her it's ok to." Deuce added on.

I'm a horrible friend this whole time I was feeling horrible for myself, while Rocky was feeling horrible because of me. I am so selfish and that only hurt me even more.

"I'll say it's ok" I whispered.

"Thank you" Ty smiled and walked out of the room.

"Look I know this is hard for you, but she can't pass up this opportunity."

"I know"

"We all gonna miss her, especially me because who's going to do my eyebrows." Deuce smiled.

I laughed. "Thank you Deuce."

"No problem."

Then I hugged him, Deuce was so nice. But then something jabbed me in my chest.

"Deuce what's in your jacket?"

"Well today I got straighteners, for some reason they seem to be in high demand by the girls." He said, showing me all the straightener selections. I shook my head of course Deuce always carried his merchandise with him.

"Well I'm going to talk to Rocky"

"You can't she just left to the hotel to meet Chris Walkens."

"What!"

"It's 5:00 right now"

"OMG, I overslept!"

"Understatement of the century" he said under his breath. I gave him my beady eyed looked, and he smiled nervously.

"Well we gotta go to the hotel"

"How are we going to get there?"

"MOM, I need a ride to the Hilton right know."

"OK" Me and Deuce ran out the door.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

Wow this hotel was nice, I thought as my mom and I sat next to Gunther and his mom. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room; there was a massive window that looked out to all of Chicago in the corner. You could tell this is where the rich lived. Chris Walkens had half the living room set up as an office. While next to vast window there was equipment for a photo shoot. Today I dressed in a strapless teal butterfly print dress with my yellow Dr. Martens. Also a yellow belt, I put my hair in a high bun. I wanted Chris Walkens to see me as chic model material. Just then Chis walked in and sat down on the opposite side of the desk.

"Well let's get started, you guys obviously know that I want to represent you, but I'm pretty sure you have questions."

"Well for starters, who will be taking care of them?" my mom asked.

"Well me I will be fully responsible for them."

"Ok, well can you tell us more about the trip?" Gunther's mom asked.

"Well they will be staying in the finest hotels in England, Japan, Spain, Australia, France, and Italy. The entire trip will be paid for, including food, transportation, even shopping sprees. All they have to do is model for ads, runways, and editorials. In return they will be compensated for their work. And they will be leaving tonight."

Gunther and his mother both had stars in their eyes. But I can't deny that didn't sound amazing. But tonight, that was so close. Even my mom was stunned but she finally asked, "How much will they pay, and will we have contact with them?"

"There compensation depends on how high in demand they are, and you can call them every day."

"My little Gunther will be in great demand." gloated Gunther's mother.

"I'm sure he will, also a list of each hotel, room, and city they will be faxed over to you."

"Where do we sign?" said Gunther's mother. "Before we sign anything, we have to do some test shots, over there and there are some conditions." He explained pointing towards the window.

"Ok" my mom squealed, she was so excited.

"Wait, what are the conditions?" I asked there had to be something wrong with this perfect trip.

"Well you must be dressed chic at all time, so clothes will be supplied to you. Sorry Gunther that means no sequins, bright colors, or crazy prints."

Gunther didn't look one bit disappointed "Ok"

"Well great, there is a change of clothes for you in the back Gunther, Rocky you could go directly to the photographer."

I walked towards the window. The photographer told me he loved my outfit, it was so original. I smiled, and then he started snapping away. 10 minutes passed before I noticed Gunther was waiting. Finally I walked of the shoot and he stepped on. The photographer started shooting away, but Gunther was amazing. He knew exactly what to do and that outfit did him justice. Soon Gunther was done. Then the photographer wanted both of us to take pictures together. I wanted to ask why put that would probably insult his artistic vision so I stayed shut. "Give me a story" he said. The sun was setting on Chicago and it looked beautiful out the window, I touched the glass and started to think about Cece and how she hadn't talked to me at all. I can't do this without her. I thought about this while posing. "Ok done, you guys are naturals." Chris was talking to our parents when went to sit back down. There was a contract sitting in the middle of the desk now. Apparently are parents already signed it, and Gunther had just finished signing it. "May I read it?" I asked. "No problem" Chris said. I read it and reread it, and couldn't find anything wrong with it. Chris passed me the pen, and Gunther gave me a smile telling me to sign it. "You know this is a nice pen" I said, pretending to admire but I was just stalling, but I didn't know what for. "Rocky!" All of our heads snapped back to find a very wet Cece in the middle of the hotel room. I walked to her.

"What are you doing here, why are you all wet, and how did you get in here?"

"My mom and Deuce are holding up security, long story, and I wanna tell you that it's ok if you go." She smiled.

"Wait are you sure, Cece?"

"Yes, I don't want to hold you back anymore"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you; you're the bestest friend ever!"

"I know" she said flipping her hair.

I ran over to the contract to sign the papers. The deed was done and Gunther and I leave tonight.

Later on, Gunther and I said Goodbye to everyone and got on the plane with Chris Walkens. This was the beginning of a new adventure.

**Sorry I think this was the worst chapter ever, it was way too long, and boring and I should have wrote out when they say goodbye. Sorry that this isn't my best I promise to do better on the next one, also I am welcome to suggestions for what you guys want to happen later on the series.**


	4. Truce

**Gunther's P.O.V**

Rocky and I have been on the plane for an hour and we haven't said a word to each other. Chris was sitting at the bar (oh yeah were first class) chatting away on his headset. If this how the rest of the trip will be going I don't think it's going to be that fun. Maybe she has a lot of things are her mind, probably Cece. Actually Cece really shocked me when she said Rocky could go. Even though technically it shouldn't be her decision. Wait, why am I thinking about this, I'm going to go crazy if Rocky doesn't talk to me this whole trip, I'm going to lose it.

"Gunther, you know I was thinking…"

"Yes!" Whoa I sounded way too eager, I pulled myself together.

"That we should make a truce to be friends this trip."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"It's just that, Wait you said yes?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because this trip won't be any fun, if were not."

She smiled "Really, wait Gunther what happened to your accent?"

"Chris said I had to drop it."

"O, I'm sorry you've had to change so much."

"It's all worth right, so what are you looking forward to the most?" I said trying to change the subject.

Rocky and I talked for hours, well until we fell asleep. I woke up to find her lying on my shoulder, and I kinda liked it there. She looked so peaceful there.

"Why are you smiling?" wait she's awake.

"Uhh the suns' rising, look" We both stared out the window and you could see the earth curving, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the edge.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yea"

**Ty's P.O.V**

Apparently I have to go down to Shake it Up, because Deuce said it was an emergency. He better be right because I was just about to beat my high score in Temple Run. Well I'm here were the heck is Deuce.

"Hey Cece, you seen Deuce?"

"No… but I bet you can't beat me in a dance battle."

"What, I don't have time for this?"

But before I knew it, Cece started to dance on stage. Where did the music come from? If she actually thinks she's better than me she must be crazy.

"Bet you can't beat that, Blue"

"You really wanna start this, because you know you can't handle this."

She pointed to this stage. "Ok, you're going to regret this."

After dancing for like a minute to Climax by Usher. A crowd started to form.

"Ok you got the job!" yelled Gary.

"What job?"

"Your Gunther's replacement"

I spotted Deuce in the crowd.

"Deuce you set me up didn't you!"

"Uh-oh" Deuce started to run and I was about to run after him until the hottest girl in the world walked in. I mean she was fine; she had beautiful long blonde curly hair cascading on her face. She wore a hot pink romper with some nude pumps. Wait how do I know what she's wearing, I've been hanging out with Rocky and Cece to long. I walked up to her, the closer I got to her the hotter she got. I mean damn.

"You work here?"

"Yes"

"Gary, you got yourself a new dancer!"

" So what's your name because it feels as if I met you before" Sometimes I think I'm to smooth even for myself. I started leaning over her.

"Tinka"

"Oh you know Tinka?"

"Ty"

"Yesss" Wait how does she know my name?

"Dude your drooling" Deuce needs to shut up can't he see I'm working my game here.

"Ty, it's me Tinka"

Me and Deuce both dropped our jaws; none of us were able to say anything. This can't be Tinka I mean this girl is the definition of fine. But she does have the same green eyes as Tinka, and her hair was beautiful like Tinka's. Wait no this isn't Tinka, Tinka has an accent.

"What happened to you?" Leave it Cece to say what's on everyone's mind.

"I gave myself a makeover"

"Maybe you should give one to Cece" Deuce laughed.

"That's a good one" I high fived him. Cece smacked both of us.

"Cece doesn't need a makeover, she's already beautiful"

Now this is the second time we were all stunned to silence."

"Wait a minute you're not Tinka, Tinka would never say something nice."

"Yea what Deuce said."

"I realized that I actually want friends besides Gunther."

"So you became hot and nice to get friends" I asked.

"Yea, wait you think I'm hot"

I scratched the back of my head, "Well have you seen yourself in the mirror."

"Deuce let's leave, there getting gross." Cece dragged Deuce out. Now me and "Tinka" were left alone. She was smiling and boy did she look beautiful. I had to say something.

"So…. you wanna follow up on that first date."

"Ok tomorrow at eight" She smiled and walked away. I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful.


	5. The Date

**Rocky's P.O.V**

Oh my god! We just landed in Heathrow Airport in London I can't believe where here!

"We have to visit the Buckingham Palace, London Eye, Tower Bridge, and Big Ben! Oh and we have to ride one of those double decker buses!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"I have to bother those men with the fur hats." exclaimed Gunther. I shook my head.

"You come to London and all you wanna do is bother those men with fur hats."

"Don't act like you don't want to do it"

"Ok you got me" I giggled.

"Before anything were going to check in to our hotel" Chris said. Then he started talking on his headset again. While we were walking through London Heathrow. This place is huge, good thing Chis hired someone to carry our bags. Wait a minute and am I seeing who I think I am.

"OMG I see Emma Watson" I squealed to Gunther.

"Where?"

"Right there next to the café!"

"Well come on we have to meet her." Well I did already have my camera out and it would be stupid of me. Gunther took my hand before I could say no, and we ran off to meet her.

"Excuse me but we are really big fans, and we were wondering if we could take a picture with you." Gunther was totally collected while I was still hyperventilating. I read all the Harry Potter Books and watched all the movies. I LOVE Emma Watson, so you can imagine how I was freaking out. Emma wasn't as tall as I thought she would be but she looked amazing in this studded trench coat. But I pulled it together.

"Sure, anything for my fans" Emma said in her totally cool British accent. Gunther asked if her bodyguard could take the picture. He looked at us skeptically but said yes anyways. Emma put her arms around our shoulders. OMG, OMG Emma Watson is touching me. "Cheese" My smile couldn't be any brighter.

"Thank you so much, and by the way I absolutely love the trench." Did I just talk to Emma?

"Thanks" she smiled and walked away with her bodyguard.

"I can't believe we just met her!" squealed Gunther.

"You acted like it wasn't a big deal."

"Rocky we just meet Emma, of course I'm excited it's just I have more control then you."

"Whatever I still can't believe we meet her" I squealed.

" I know and let's walk back to Chris before he notices were missing" We got back before he even finished rambling on his headset. I have a feeling Chris was gonna be like that the whole trip.

"It's raining" I said while slipping on my trench coat.

"What do you expect Rocky, its London." Gunther chuckled as he opened the door of the limo for me.

**Deuce's P.O.V**

Ty has been annoying all morning, stressing about his date with Tinka. I get that she's totally hot know but he can talk about something else once in a while. Good thing Dina called me over to hang out at Crusty's or else I was going to have to tell Ty to shut up. When I walked into Crusty's Dina sitting there. When I kissed her on the cheek she looked nervous.

"Deucey, we need to talk"

"What's wrong, Dina?"

"I, I… I "she stuttered. I patted her back.

"I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me anything."

"I'm moving!" she yelled into my jacket.

"What, where, why!" She can't leave she's my first girlfriend.

"We're moving to Texas" she sobbed.

"Why?"

"Because my dad loves pigs, and my mom wants to get on the show the real housewives of Houston."

"But you can't go I'll miss you."

"I know, I'm going to miss you to Deucey but my dad said his decision is final." And when her dad says something is final it's final.

"When are you leaving, at least we can be together until then."

"That's the thing we're leaving right now."

"What, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I couldn't handle saying goodbye."

"Dina"

"Don't get mad, I want to remember you as happy." How can I be happy, if she's leaving.

"Ok as long as you don't get sad, because the last thing I want to remember is your smile." She genuinely smiled. "Dina hurry up!" yelled her mother. Dina got up, but I grabbed her and kiss her and I felt that little spark I always did when I kissed her. Then I gave her the longest hug ever.

"I'll miss you, eyebrows" Dina whispered in my ears.

"I'll miss you headphones" I whispered back and then I let her go forever.

**Tinka's P.O.V**

I can't believe Ty asked me out without my brother paying him. I didn't know changing my clothes would result in this. I wondered where he was taking me because he said it was a surprise. So I kept it simple, I wore a silk green one sleeve dress that brings out my eyes. I paired the dress with yellow flats and a matching belt around my waist. I just made a deep side part to my hair and straightened it. Ty knocked on my door.

"One second" I checked myself in the mirror, one last time. Then I opened the door. Ty looked great he actually picked up his skinny jeans. He wore a plaid button down, with a gray jacket. He pulled out a bouquet of white roses.

"For you" he smiled.

"Thank you they're beautiful." I said sniffing them.

"Not as beautiful as you" I couldn't help but blush and look at the ground.

"So where are we going"

"I told you it's a surprise."

Ty decided to put a blindfold on me know he decided to take it off.

"We're here" I looked around we were on a rooftop, where you can see most of Chicago. The combination of the lights of the city and the stars were breathtaking. It was beautiful the rooftop was decorated with twinkling lights. In the middle was a table for two. Music played in the background, when I agreed to this date I never expected this.

"You did all of this"

"Yes"

"Why?" Wait, I shouldn't have said that.

"Because the prettiest girl in Chicago deserves the best." If Ty kept this up I was going to end up falling in love with him.

"Shall we take our seats" he said pulling out a seat for me.

"We shall." I said sitting down, he took his seat. Then he clapped his hands together. Then Flynn came out of nowhere. He looked so cute with his little white tux and bow tie. He brought out to 2 silver platters.

"I'll be your waiter for the evening." said Flynn.

"Don't you look cute."

"Ahhh, Tinka I always look cute, but you don't look so bad yourself." I laughed.

"So what will we be eating tonight?"

"Chicken Parmesan with cheesecake for dessert, enjoy!" Then Flynn left leaving Ty and I alone. We started to eat.

"The food is amazing." I told Ty.

"Thanks, I cooked it."

"You did, I never knew that you cooked."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Really like what" After that we talked and ate for hours. The dessert was delicious turns out Ty made that to. We ended up lying on a blanket and looking at the stars, talking about our hopes, and dreams. It was so beautiful that I didn't want it to end, but it turns out it's almost past my curfew. Ty walked me home. On the way there, it got cold and he offered me his jacket. When we finally arrived at my doorstep I definitely did not want him to leave.

"Tinka I had a lot of fun tonight."

"So did I, it was amazing I hope we can do something like this again."

"So you want to go out, again?" he smiled.

"Of course, I loved being with you."

"I did to."

He bent in to kiss me and I knew I wasn't going to stop him. We both closed our eyes, and leaned in.

"Tinka, where have you been its past your curfew?" Way to ruin the moment dad. I walked inside the house.

"Bye, Ty."

"Bye, Tinka." Then he walked away.


	6. New Friends

**Cece's P.O.V**

"Hey, Flynn what you up to?"

"Really Cece, you're that bored?"

"Your right, there is no way I can be that bored!"

" I got plans with Henry." With that he left the house. Wow even Flynn had plans; I haven't left the house in 2 weeks. I have friends beside Rocky; I'll just call them up. Let me see I could hang out with Ty, technically he's not my friend he's Rocky's brother. And he's been on cloud nine since he went on that date with Tinka. O, I can hang out with Tinka well technically she's my frenemy but she's been really nice to me lately. But every time I talk to her she asks me how Ty is doing. That leaves Deuce, but he's probably working. God I need more friends! Since I was bored I pull out my phone to kill the time. I checked my instagram and the first thing I see is Gunther (actually dressed nice) with his arm around Rocky. She was wearing a high low striped dress, she looked so pretty and they were standing in front of Big Ben. I never thought about but Rocky and (baby barf) Gunther make a cute couple. I scrolled down to see tons of photos of them, even one with Emma Watson. They look like they're having fun, but Rocky has been telling me that London isn't that great, probably to make me feel better.

"I have to get out of this house!" Then my mom walked by, all dressed up.

"Where are you going, can I come?"

"I have a date, so no you can't"

"Uhhh, well have fun" I said no fair even my mom has plans. That's it I'm going to Crusty's it's better than being locked up here.

I took a seat at the counter.

"What would you like red?" Deuce said turning around.

"A pepperoni slice and a strawberry milkshake, eyebrows" Deuce looked down, usually he'd say something stupid by now.

"What's up with you Martinez?"

"Haven't you heard, Dina moved"

"I'm so sorry Deuce I didn't know"

"It's ok"

"You know what you need to do is get your mind off a things."

"How"

"I know, you should go to a concert"

"Why?"

"All the noise will drown out your thought, plus you'll have fun."

"Well I do have 2 tickets to the Katy Perry concert, tonight"

"You do!" I've been dying to go see here since we missed her on Vatalahoosit Day.

"Yea me and Dina were supposed to go."

"You know, you can always bring your best friend" I said with a flip of my hair.

"Oh you mean Ty, he's hasn't talked to me since he went on that date with Tinka."

"No I mean your other best friend" I smiled trying to give him a hint to take me.

"Rocky's in Europe, you know that Cece." He explained shaking his head.

"I meant your OTHER best friend." Jeez and people think I'm slow.

"Flynn said he has plans."

"OMG I meant me" I said smacking my forehead.

"O, well why didn't you say so."

"Look just pick me up around 7" I said leaving I have to change if I'm going to meet Katy Perry.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

The past 2 weeks have been amazing Rocky and I have gone all over London(London is absolutely beautiful, everything is a piece of art); we even have this bakery we go to every morning for breakfast. In the afternoon, we jog and at night play Just Dance in her room. Rocky and I do everything together mostly because Chris is always on his headset, but still it's nice. I guess you can say we've grown closer. For some reason Rocky seems to make me happy. But even though Rocky and I are having a fantastic time, Chris isn't happy because we've only booked one shoot and it was for a local designer. But he pulled all his strings and got us a shoot for Burberry tomorrow. He said this can make us or break us for the rest of the summer and on top of that we leave to Paris tomorrow. So you can imagine how stressed I am, I can't even fall asleep. Then I heard a little knock on my door.

"Gunther" I heard someone whisper, probably Rocky. I went to open the door.

"I can't sleep" she whispered.

"Neither can I and why are we whispering"

"I don't know" she giggled. I like it when she giggles.

"So you want to stay here, until you get sleepy"

"Sure"

"Well come in"

She sat on the edge of my bed, "So what are we going to do?"

We can watch TV I said, while turning on the TV. The only thing they give here are British TV shows. Rocky and I love mimicking there accents. So that's what we did until we were delirious from no sleep.

"Gunther I'm afraid, what if we blow it?"

"We have to believe that were not."

"I don't even know why Chris chooses me to be a model, well besides my height."

"He chose you because you're beautiful and your face tells a story."

"What does it say?"

"It says that you're just starting to realize what you want in life, and you're going to accomplish great things.

"Really" she was blushing like crazy.

"Yes" After that she kissed me on the cheek and now I was blushing like crazy.

"What was that for?"

"No reason, I'm just glad we became friends"

"Me too." After that we started laughing or heads off and dancing around to the music that came from the TV. Eventually we ended up knocking out on my bed.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

"Wake up, were running late!" Chris yelled. I yawned; I'll be up in one second I thought. I was so comfortable I didn't want to get up. Wait a minute, what am I lying on. I finally opened my eyes and looked up to find Gunther. I screamed waking him up from his peaceful sleep. I jumped out of the bed.

"What was that for?" Gunther asked rubbing his ear. I must have blown out his eardrums.

"We-we-we, were in bed together."

"O Rocky you animal you probably seduced me." He said winking.

"This is the not the time for jokes, Gunther."

"Relax Rocky both of us are fully dressed, nothing happened." I looked down and noticed for the first time since I woke up that I was fully dressed. Then I noticed Gunther was in his muscle shirt and flannel pajama pants.

"Oh"

"Yea, now relax." He said giving me a little squeeze. I never realized it but Gunther is buff. Eww, what am I thinking this is Gunther.

"This never leaves this room" I whispered to him.

"What that you're an animal" he growled.

"Gunther, promise me"

"You need to lighten up, but I promise you."

"Good now go check if the coast is clear, so I can go change."

Gunther stepped out in the hallway, and checked both ways.

"Clear" I stepped out.

"Remember"

"It never leaves the room" Gunther exhaled.

"There you are, I have been looking for you guys everywhere we have to go now!" Chris said pushing us both towards the elevator.

"But we have to change" I explained. I was still in shorts and spaghetti straps.

"No time looks like you're setting a new fashion trend."

"Come on Chris we don't even have shoes" Gunther said while pointing to our feet.

"Well if you have woke up early enough you would." I gave up because I knew Chris would not change his mind. What will the people at the shoot think, when we get there. Chris had already dragged us outside, on the sidewalk.

"You have got to be kidding me, the limo is running late." Chris yelled. It started to rain, know that's the understatement of the century it started to pour.

"Kids look you're going to have to run there the shoot starts in 10 minutes"

"What!" Gunther and I yelled in unison.

"Look you guys know the city and you jog, it's 3 blocks east of Big Ben."

"But Big Ben is ten blocks from here" I said.

"Then you better get going "

"But it's raining." Gunther whined.

"Well, what do you expect it's London." I laughed while Gunther gloated. Chris gave us a light push. Then Gunther and I started running through the pouring rain. Nobody stared at us because well in London nobody cares well besides the tourists. We ran until we reached Big Ben when I stepped on a piece of glass. Not again!

"Gunther!" I yelled through the pouring rain, he had run ahead because he didn't notice I stopped. He ran back as soon as he heard me.

"What happened?"

"Glass in my foot" then he examined it carefully and took out the glass while I winced.

"It didn't puncture anything your fine lets go." I started to walk but it hurt too much.

"It hurts" the next thing he did I did not see coming.

"Jump on my back"

"What!"

"Rocky, DO IT" I was so stunned I did as told. Gunther ran with me all the way to the shoot and when we got there the stylist looked at us like we were aliens. Well I couldn't blame her it's not every day you see 2 teens in there pjs in the midst of pouring rain while one was on piggyback.

"We're the models for the Burberry shoot." Gunther announced. The lady showed us inside quickly. Gunther set me down in a nearby chair. I was so embarrassed because Gunther and I were dripping water on the polished floor and we were ten minutes late. Apparently at our arrival, the stylists and photographer decided to have a meeting.

"What do you think there, saying" Gunther whispered.

"That were a mess" At that moment Gunther and I both stared into a mirror. Our faces were covered in beads of water, and our hair was drenched looking stringy. We did not look presentable. We both sighed in unison. Gunther's muscle shirt was all wet and clinged on to him, showcasing his impeccable six pack our as he would say his riply abs. But his arms were chiseled too, and his eyes shined against his fair skin. He pushed his hair out of his face making him look sexy, I never it noticed it before but Gunther was hot. Eww but this is Gunther, were talking about. But a very hot Gunther.

"We love it!" said the stylist.

"Love what?" I mumbled still spell bound by the discovery that Gunther was hot.

"The look, its fashion forward we have decided to keep it for the shoot." I finally got back to reality when the stylist said that.

"Really" Gunther and I said in unison.

"Of course" The next 4 hours, we spent shooting on a double decker bus. They sent all the models home; the photographer said he only wanted us. The makeup artist decided to put very little make up on me, basically only waterproof mascara and chapstick. Oh and they cleaned up my foot but then they put us in the most lavish coats. The worst part was that the whole shoot was in the rain because the photographer was so inspired by our look. So my hair was still plastered to my face as long as the coats. Well until the last few pictures where Gunther and I had to shoot in alley. The photographer wanted Gunther and I to look like a couple in love. It was bit awkward Gunther and I had to stare into each other eyes for minutes at a time. Every time I looked into his eyes it looked like he was looking to my soul and at times I got lost in those oceans of blue. I can see why Chris chose Gunther, he was good and I mean good. Finally the photographer finished, and he discharged us. But this time Gunther and I took a cab to the hotel.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

That shoot was all kinds of crazy. On top of that I just figured out Rocky is an amazing model, I mean she made it look like she was falling for me, I just hope I was as good as her. But for some reason I couldn't get it off my mind how sexy Rocky looked today in the pouring rain, I mean the way her clothes clung to her and the fact that she was wearing shorts and spaghetti straps didn't help. I mean what am I thinking this is Rocky my new friend. I need to stop thinking these things. It's not like Rocky would ever like me back, I mean if I had a crush on her which I don't.

"What are you thinking about?" Rocky asked. We were already on the plane heading towards Paris, first class once again. Chris said he was so proud of us because after the shoot, calls had been coming in telling him how good we were.

"How I'm going to miss London" I half-lied. I was going to miss London but that wasn't I was thinking about.

"Me too, but cheer up were going to Paris, the city of lights!" More like the City of Love.

"Your right, but I'm going to try to get some shut eye, today has been tiring." I really was tired today like I said it was all kinds of crazy.

"Ok, good night" she said. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking "Do I Gunther Hessenheffer like Raquel Blue?"

**I know this is my longest chapter yet, I worked really hard on it. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. Also I have a lot in stored for the future of this story **


	7. Romance is in the Air

**Deuce's P.O.V**

Wow that concert was amazing; I mean Katy Perry is awesome. I don't know the whole thing was just so colorful; the finale was California Girls and they through beach balls and silly string of the stage. Cece was right it did take my mind of things well besides the time Katy Perry, sang The One That Got Away it reminded me of Dina. We even ran into Katy Perry. Well technically we didn't run into her Cece suggested we sneak backstage. She was sitting in a chair playing with her blue hair. Is it me or does Katy Perry make anything look good. We got kicked out by security but Katy Perry did get to tell Cece that she loved her hair. After that Cece didn't stop squealing. But I didn't mind, I liked hanging out with Cece she was fun. After that we stopped for ice cream, were we both got major brain freezes. Later on I dropped her off at home and told her we should do this again sometime. And I wasn't lying she really took my mind off Dina and finally got me to have fun.

**Ty's P.O.V**

After our first, well second date Tinka and I have been hanging out a lot. But I'm not the only one she's been hanging out with because ever since she changed guys have been all over her. So I guess you can say I've been feeling a little… jealous. I don't even know why, I'm Ty Blue I don't fall for girls, girls fall for me. But with Tinka it's different because with her I can be myself, not the player I'm known to be. For 2 weeks all I ever think about is Tinka and how I almost kissed her. She was my kryptonite; she's melted my walls and has also made me fall for her in the process.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

We had finally arrived to the hotel. Which is way nicer than then the one in London, I mean the painted angels on the ceilings, the marble fountain spewing water in the middle of the lobby, and its polished floors it was all beautiful. As usual we followed Chris until he pointed us towards our rooms. But this time he told us to go to his room.

"We need to talk" Chris said the second we entered his room which was massive.

"Ok" I answered Gunther has been quiet since the plan as if he was thinking about something.

"Have a seat" he pointed to the loveseat. Gunther and I both sat down on what happened to be the softest loveseat ever.

"How do you guys feel about acting?" Gunther's had finally decided to join us coming out from his pensive state.

"OMG did we get offered to be in a movie?" I squealed.

"Because I am a superb actor, if I do say so myself." Gunther gloated while pulling his collar. I rolled my eyes.

"So you guys are both open to acting, good because I have got the role of a lifetime for you two." Chris explained with a crooked grin.

"Really what is it?" I was too eager to contain my excitement, so I was about to fall of my seat. I can't believe we got offered movie deals. Gunther was about to fall out of his seat soon too.

"I need you to pretend to be an item." At first Gunther and I laughed until we realized Chris wasn't joking. Then there was an awkward silence while Gunther and I finally realized what he was saying.

"What?" is all I could choke out while I tried to grasp this situation in my head.

"Look ever since the shoot, I've been getting calls about how they loved the model couple. And that you guys had so much romantic tension and they went on and on, about how you guys were great together. Offers have been rolling in for the "dynamic couple". So I thought you guys could pretend to be an item since everyone else thinks you are and boost your careers in the process."

Chris has gone nuts. No everyone who thought Gunther and I had romantic tension were nuts. Everyone was nuts, they must have all been on some loopy gas. Gunther and I can't possibly be a couple we just became friends and he's Gunther for godsake. Chris has gone mad, absolutely mad.

"Are you out of your mind, romantic tension have you lost it?" This time it was Gunther who spoke he looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Would you like to see the pictures from the shoot." Chris asked nicely.

"Yes!" we yelled simultaneously. Chris pulled out his tablet clicked a few buttons. Then showed the screen to us. Gunther and I hunched in to see the screen. There was a picture of me leaning on a seat on the top deck of a double decker bus, I looked lost at the same time clutching a grey studded purse. My jacket clung to me as did my hair because of the rain. On the opposite side was Gunther leaning against the other seats looking o so cool while he glared into the camera. There is no romantic tension in this, as if Chris could read my mind he slid to the next picture. The next one was of us at the door of the red bus holding onto a pole. This time we were in our pajamas(yeah the photographer really embraced the look) except we had unbuttoned jackets on top. But I didn't see no romance in this either because we were both just smiling and waving into the camera as if we were leaving on the bus. Chris slid again this time Gunther and I were on the top deck. We were dancing in between the 2 rows. Gunther dipped me low and held me there my hair looked long and wavy(and wet) as it almost touched the floor, along with my unbuttoned coat (this was yet another pajama shot). Okay this time I won't lie I saw a little romance we were both staring into each other's eyes, and we were both smiling. But Chris slid one more time and this photo screamed romance. Gunther was pushed up against a brick wall by none other than me. We were both wearing trench coats except mine was purple suede while Gunther's was a black wool one. Both my hands laid on his chest and I was on my tippy toes in the black combat boots they made me wear. My bare knee rubbed up against his dark jeans. Gunther was looking down at me while I stared up at him while we both tilted our heads as if we were to kiss. On top of all that, the rain came down hard against the gravel and just one drop of water slowly fell from Gunther's wet blonde hair and onto my face as we stared at each other. And on top of all of this Gunther arms were tightly wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him. Chris had put the tablet away deciding not to show us the rest of the photos. Right now I was blushing like crazy, when did Gunther and I even get that close. Ok so maybe everyone hadn't gone nuts but people model like that all the time.

"So as you can see the romance is obviously there and since you did it for the shoot, I don't think it would be hard to act as if you were exclusive." Chris said. I guess what he was saying did make sense.

"You're sure this would help us with our careers" Gunther asked.

"Definitely it will give you publicity; you guys will be the next Brangelina."

"What exactly do we have to do" I asked.

"Well you have to hold hands, go on dates, etc., you know things boyfriend and girlfriends do."

"We don't have to kiss, right" I asked again because I've never been kissed and I wanted my first kiss to be with someone who I actually go out with.

"Nope" I was starting to warm up to this idea. After another round of questions and 5 minutes of silence Gunther and I finally agreed. We had to start pretending by tomorrow Chris said. After that he was kicking us out of his room, before he closed the door he through a key at us.

"Where's the other key" Gunther asked. Chris slightly opened his door.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that you have to share a room" he slammed his door shut knowing that we wouldn't like this idea.

"What!" Gunther and I both screamed.


	8. Disruptive PhoneCall

**Cece's P.O.V**

It's been 2 weeks since the concert and Deuce and me hang out every day now. He's become my best friend also we go out every Friday to do something fun so far we went bowling, and we crashed a little kids party, I mean come on they had a bouncy house and ice cream cake. No one even noticed because Deuce and I are both short enough anyways. Today he was hanging out at my house and right now he was challenging Flynn on some video games. I put my money on Flynn. I was sitting at the countertop looking on this celebrity news website (you know I have to keep track of this stuff). Then Ty just walked in unannounced why does everybody pick my house to hang out at?

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Deuce said.

"Why you stressing for?" Ty said obviously seeing that Deuce was mad at him.

"Well let's see the fact that you haven't talked to me for like a month."

"Man I'm sorry it's just that I've been… busy."

"Lemme guess Tinka" Deuce said as if he understood something I didn't.

"No… yea" Ahhh Ty likes Tinka.

"Then I understand man"

"Thanks man and I'm so sorry about what happened with Dina"

"It's alright I think I'm finally getting over it."

"For real"

"Yea" Deuce said with a smile I'm glad he's finally getting over her; Deuce was such a great guy he deserved to move on.

"So we good" Ty smiled.

"Yea, hug?" Deuce said smiling.

"Ok just this once" and they gave a quick hug; I love how guys get over things so quickly.

"Awwww" I squealed from my seat while clapping my hands.

"Get out of the way, I'm about to level up!" Flynn yelled since they were standing in front of the TV now. Deuce and Ty gave him a look then walked over to me.

"So what you up to, Red?" Deuce asked. This is apparently his official name for me.

"We'll if you must know-"I started until I was cut off by Tinka walking into the room.

"Exactly since when has my house become the official hangout place." Next thing you know Rocky and Gunther would come through the door if they weren't in Europe.

"Since you're the only one of us who doesn't bother to lock your doors." Tinka explained.

"Mmmm, I guess that makes sense, so back to what I was I'm checking the celebrity news." Tinka had walked over to us.

"Why?" Deuce asked since Ty was distracted by Tinka.

"So I can," I started while pointing and scrolling the screen down "find out important things like Britney shaved her head again and that Katy Perry dyed her hair red like mine and that-"

"Rocky and Gunther are going out" deuce finished.

"Yea stuff like that, wait WHAT?"

"I can't believe this!" yelled Ty and Tinka. I looked at the screen know in huge Black Letters it read Runther the New Brangelina" even my dyslexia couldn't mess that up. Right under the headline was a picture of Rocky and Gunther holding both hands while looking at each other and smiling as if Gunther just told her the cutest thing ever. I cannot believe they're dating and she didn't even tell me and since when does (baby barf) Gunther look cute well they both did. Gunther with his grey beanie and leather jacket, Rocky with her off the shoulder and chunky blue necklace, with stripped pants. And the wind blowing her made her look uber cute but I was still mad.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me" I said standing up.

"I can't believe Gunther didn't tell me" Tinka said with worry on her face.

"Yea, Rocky is too young to have a boyfriend" Ty said.

Everybody gave him the look. At this Deuce had taken my seat and Flynn had joined him.

"Listen to this guys," Rocky and Gunther have taken the world by storm first with their modeling, then with their love. The 2 Shake it Up Chicago dancers admitted to being in a relationship, saying that they wouldn't know what to do if they didn't have one another. They have been seen all over Paris together it appears they're inseparable. It goes to show that true love still exists." And then there's a butt load of pictures of them all over Paris." Deuce said, right now he had all of our attention. He started sliding through the pics where rocky and Gunther holding hands and walking through the streets while talking, they both had sunglasses on most of the time. But there was one pic of Gunther holding the door for rocky and then there was one where he was tying her shoe, the last one was of Rocky whispering in his ear while he laughed. Underneath there was a link for more pictures of them together, I'll look at them later because Deuce finished. Tinka started yelling in her old country language nobody understood.

"Why wouldn't she tell me this we talk every night" I said. While Ty was still blabbing about Rocky being to young and why would she choose Gunther which caused him to get into a fight with Tinka. Then Deuce and I tried to stop the fight. But then this whistle came from nowhere which almost blasted my ears, it was Flynn.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"QUIET! First of all who cares if they're going out if they are happy together, and by the looks of it they are. And secondly I'm more shocked at the fact that they're know A list celebrities than the fact that they're dating." Flynn huffed. It's true when did Rocky become famous.

"Jeez, who put his panties in a bunch" I snorted. Flynn walked towards with the eyes of a crazy man.

"Don't test me woman!" he muttered. I laid off.

"I guess little man is right if they're happy let them be." Deuce said everyone nodded in agreement except me. I was going to find out the truth because I felt a scheme in play and for once I wasn't part of it.

"Wait who are you calling?" asked Tinka.

"Rocky" I said while dialing the number and pressing call.

"You know there is a 6 hour difference right" Tinka stated.

"So that means," I had to think about this if it's six right now… carry the nine "it's like noon then." Wow this phone has been ringing forever.

"No its-"Tinka started until rocky had picked up the phone.

**Phone Call**

"Hello"

"Mmmm, who is this?" Rocky mumbled.

"Cece"

"O hey, why are you calling me this late?" she yawned.

"It's only noon there!" I rolled my eyes; I don't understand why she's sleeping.

"No it's midnight, and I was sleeping" She said while letting out a long yawn.

"Oh" Everybody in the room shook their head at me, well except Deuce.

"Can I call you later" she replied sleepily.

"No! You've got some confessing to do little missy" I pressed speaker.

"What are you talking about?" I could tell she was trying hard to stay awake.

"You know what I'm talking about Runther!"

"….."

"Rocky! I want some answers and I want them now!" I growled, she better tell me the truth. Then I heard a thud and someone scream, "What?" after that there was some whispering. I knew she was wide awake now.

"Rocky is that Gunther?" Then I heard some more whispering.

"Why is he in your room?" Ty looked like he was about to punch a wall.

"Answer me I know you guys are there" but instead of Rocky, Gunther answered.

"What do you want Cece?"

"First off what are you doing in her room, Gunther?"

"Couples share rooms don't they." He said as if it was everything. My mouth dropped and Ty had taken my phone.

"Say your prayers, I'm going to kill you Gunther"

"Now isn't that hypocritical of you seeing how we all know that you like my sister." Everyone looked at Ty, and now he was even angrier then before.

"That's a different story your with my little sister." He growled, I never knew Ty could be so angry.

"And you're with my little sister, the only difference being that I approve your relationship." Gunther replied just a strongly, was it me or did his voice get deeper, wait what happened to his accent? And now Tinka had taken my phone.

"I'm only younger than you by 5 minutes and you do!, also how could you not tell of your relationship?"

"I was afraid you would not approve" he sounded sincere.

"Why would you think that?" Tinka said feeling guilty.

"You know you've never really been fond of her"

"Neither have you but your dating her now"

"Well this trip has changed everything because it's made me realize that I….. love her."

"What?" Tinka, Ty and I screamed.

This time Deuce took the phone, "Congrats man love is a beautiful thing" Everybody was about to pounce on Deuce including me but he was oblivious.

"Thanks at least someone understands." Gunther replied happily though tired.

Now Flynn took my phone was everyone going to talk but me," I can't believe you and Rocky are big time celebs now, you think you guys could send me some autographed stuff and a beret I've always wanted one." Now everyone rolled their eyes at Flynn.

Gunther chuckled, "Sure little dude, O and we have to go soon we have a shoot in the morning."

"Thanks I understand, wait I got one more question what happened to your accent?" Flynn asked.

"It's gone"

"Well duh I mean-"this time I took my phone and Flynn started his video game since he was no longer interested.

"Gunther put Rocky on"

"She can't come to the phone right now."

"I know she is sitting right next to you, and she can't avoid me forever."

"Baby you're going to have to answer the phone" I heard Gunther say. Ewww he just called Rocky Baby, I saw Ty cringe.

"Hey" I could hear the nervousness in her voice, so she knows she did something wrong.

"Rocky why are you with Gunther?" they must have put her up to this because there's no way she actually likes (gag) him."

"What do you mean?" she said trying to sound quizzical but I know she was just stalling. I know when rocky lies her voice gets shaky, pitchy, and she hesitates.

"I mean why are you in a relationship with Gunther" I swore my heart stopped waiting for the answer. Rocky took a deep breath.

"Because I love him" she didn't hesitate and her voice didn't shake actually she giggled and sounded very sincere.

"You're lying! "Yelled Ty not wanting to believe her.

"No I'm not I'm truly in love with him and he loves me." Her voice was not one bit pitchy. If she wasn't lying then I was even more furious!

"Then why didn't you tell me I am your best friend!" I yelled.

"Because you hate Gunther" she whispered.

"No I don't"

"Come on you gag every time you say his name." I thought about this she was right. It still didn't give her the right.

"So that doesn't-"

She did not just cut me off," Look I truly sorry it killed me inside not to tell you, but I was afraid you wouldn't like the idea." Her voice cracked she was getting sad. She always makes me out as the bad guy.

"Look I'm sorry you don't know how to grow up! But I don't control your life so you don't need my approval"

"But your my best friend, I just want your approval in everything we do." Now her voice was shaky not from lying but from grief. No I'm sick of her making me look I'm guilty if she wanted my approval she would have told me.

"Well I'm obviously not your best friend! If I wasn't privileged enough to know the guys your dating! So technically there is no longer a we is there!

"But were best friends forever" she was breathing heavily she was on the verge of crying her eyes out and making a scene.

"Not anymore!" I said gravely.

"That was uncalled for Cece, you don't have to yell at her" This time it was Gunther and he was pissed. But you know who was more pissed me. I could heard muffled tears.

"Trying to be a hero you dumb sack of potatoes tell your "girlfriend" to stop crying like a baby because its her fault this happened in the first place, so she needs to suck it up.

"You don't even deserve the title of manure let alone friend" he said with dishust as he hung up.

"You know what I don't care!" I yelled to no one in general and slammed my phone onto the floor in anger.

"I can't believe you Cece, I don't even know why Rocky was your friend for all these years." He said while shaking his head in disgust. He left which is good because I didn't need him here anyways.

"I can't believe you insulted my brother and you treated Rocky that way." She walked out who invited her in the first place! No it was only Flynn and Deuce and that's all I need anyways.

"Yea I should go"

"No stay"

"Even I have to admit what you said was low." He said while walking towards the door, his remark hurt the most.

"You know I don't need you anyways. I sat down on the couch trying to control my anger. Flynn had finished playing his videogame.

"At least your still here, Flynn" I said to my only companion.

"Don't flatter yourself the only reason I'm still here is because I live here."

"Gee thanks"

"What you did was wrong." He said walking to his room.

"Well what do you know anyways?" I went to get my phone when I remembered I smashed it. So I just sat there trying to forget everything and ended up falling asleep.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

It turns out Chris was right our relationship skyrocketed us into stardom overnight. Every agency, ad, and designer wanted us. All because we had the real love and tension that other people models couldn't replicate. The first few days of our "relationship" but we got past that. I was leaving the dream Rocky being my "girlfriend." I saw her every minute of every day and I loved it. I got to hold her hand which made me finally notice something, that I like Rocky. It was a running joke that every time paparazzi came we did something cute. We even worked our room arrangement we alternate between bed and couch (even though Chris "forgot" to tell us it was the couples suite). We have done more shoots than we can count and a few commercials. Everything was going great because everyone bought our love story, so we were living in luxury. It was great until Cece called just now. I tell you I don't even know why Rocky considers her a friend she was horrible. Rocky and I couldn't tell anyone the truth about our "love". It was our oath to Chris and it has been biting Rocky in the back of her mind. But now Cece had crushed Rocky by saying there no longer friends. I swear Cece gets me so mad because no one should treat Rocky like that she's the sweetest girl I know. And know she was crying into my shoulder while being curled up into a tight ball. All I could do was stroke her hair, and tell her soothing words. But there was no coming back from just happened she cried uncontrollably until she cried herself out and fell asleep. I never let her go, I couldn't bear to see her this way tomorrow I was going to do something to cheer her up. Though I don't know exactly what it is yet. I held her tight and looked out past the French doors and balcony to see a full moon. Finally I began to sleep.

Uhh I wake up and yawn only to see that Rocky isn't beside me.

"Rocky!"

No one answered. Where the hell is Rocky, there's no way she could leave this hotel without the paparazzi noticing. And by the looks of it there were still waiting outside for us to come out. I started panic, Where is Rocky?

**Sorry if I get a lot of errors I was in a hurry because I have work tomorrow and it's really late. So I hope I didn't screw it up for you guys.**


	9. Complete Silence

**I know some of you guys, are upset with the fact that Cece and Rocky fought but I needed to do this so that Rocky and Gunther get a chance to grow together. Everything I do is for a purpose, and with that I hope you like this chapter though it's short, I promise to make it up in the next one. **

**Gunther's P.O.V**

I was running around the hotel room like a crazy man, until I heard the hissing of the shower. O she's in the shower, wow I need to relax. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and relaxed. Since I had time to kill I called Tinka via Skype. We talked about what happened last night, and we apologized to each other for not telling the other that we've been dating. Then I brought up the fact that we have changed. Tinka said it's because were finally growing up and I guess that is true. This trip has been an eye opener into the adult world. After that we shared a few laughs and we said bye. Next I ordered room service, and then decided it's about time I go take a shower. But when I went to the bathroom, I still heard the water hissing. There is no way Rocky was still in the shower, it's been 2 hours.

"Rocky!" there was no reply I started to get nervous. I started banging on the door "Rocky if your there answer!" I waited silently for a reply. That's when I knocked the door off its hinges. I opened the glass door of the shower to find Rocky sitting in her underwear letting the water hit her. She looked dead, her hands were wrinkly she had been there for a long time. I immediately turned off the shower and grabbed her a towel.

"Rocky are you ok" I asked her gently even though I knew the answer. She didn't answer her mind wasn't here right now. I wrapped her up in the towel and picked her up towards the bed. I sat her on the bed. She stared at the ground.

"Talk to me" I begged while grasping her shoulders and looking to her chocolate brown eyes that had lost the spark and just looked like the barren desert. I can't believe Cece did this to her. I waited patiently but we had to leave soon.

"Look I'm going to take a shower, because remember we have the shoot today" I said as gentle as possible I knew this was not the time to bring it up but I had to Chris wanted us to be downstairs in half an hour. I let her go though I didn't trust her alone. When I came back I was surprised to find her dressed. She wore a Beatles tee, tucked into a lace maxi skirt with flip flops. Right now she was lifelessly combing her hair. It killed me to see her this way. She didn't even bother leaving the room while I changed I'm pretty sure her mind wasn't on this planet anymore. I dressed too accordingly to her the publicity loved that. I wore my Beatles shirt with a grey plaid shirt and a black beanie. After I finished dressing I sat next to her "Rocky whenever you need to talk, you know I'm here for you." At that she stared at me, I don't know what she's thinking but she was staring at me up and down. Chris knocked on the door, "It's time to go". Rocky stood up and I followed her. Right before we stopped out of the lobby, Rocky slipped her fingers into mine and planted her head on my shoulder. She smiled at me; her eyes were still dead she was just keeping with the act. I smiled back at her, even though I just wanted the old Rocky back. Then the paparazzi started snapping away as we stepped into the Lamborghini.

We did the shoot that day but it just didn't feel that same way. The photographers said we did great but I still sensed the coldness under her sunny exterior. But I think I was the only one who did because Chris told us we were doing great today. We got back to the hotel room late because we went out for dinner. The second we got back she went back to being lifeless, she went to take a shower. I didn't trust her since this mornings' fiasco but since there was no longer a door I could easily get to her if something went wrong. The second she entered, I pulled out my phone and dialed Cece's number. We needed to talk and we needed to talk now. But her phone said something about no longer operating. So I called her house 5 times until finally someone picked up.

"Hello" it's Flynn.

"Hey, its Gunther do you think you can put Cece on the phone."

"No can do, she hasn't talked all day."

"Just put her on, I'm sure she'll talk."

"Ok man." After a bit of shuffling, there was complete silence.

"Hello" I said making sure; Flynn didn't hang up on me.

"Told you man she hasn't said anything since last night. I'm starting to think she's dead." So Cece was going through the same thing Rocky was. I needed them to become friends again. I heard the shower turn off.

"Ok thanks Flynn, I gotta go."

"Bye." Then I heard the phone click, so how am I going to get them to become friends again if none of them are going speaking. Rocky stepped out in her pajamas. So I went to shower, then changed into my pjs. I went to go sleep on the couch even though it was my turn for the bed, but I think she needed it more than I did.

"Stay with me" she whispered, right when I was about to slip out. I turned back those were the first words she said to me all day. I was so glad to hear her voice again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I went and lied next to her. She cuddled up next to me. She really did fit perfectly next to me as if this is how it was meant to be, not just some lie but for real.

"Rocky please talk to me."

"I'm sorry, it's just that she's been my best friend since I was five."

"I know so you need to talk to her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk anymore?"

"Don't worry, she will." Then I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" Even in the dark I could see that she had the slightest smile on her lips.

"For what"

"For understanding" I really do love the sound of her voice.

"No problem" Then she slowly drifted to sleep, while I thought about how I would bring her and Cece together. Then I got the perfect idea, I slid out of bed quietly and started making a few calls.


	10. Gunther's Little Suprise

**Thank you to all the people who read my story and review. You guys are the reason that I keep on writing, also at GYUNderestimated sure you can do a commercial to my story. Now I hope you guys like this Chapter!**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I woke up to find myself in Gunther's arms and frankly I would love to wake up next to him every day, but I would never tell him that. Being next to him made me feel happier even though I've been so depressed lately. I can't believe Cece no longer wanted to be my friend we've known each other since we were kids. She's practically my other half and I thought I was hers but apparently not. It's all my fault anyways I should have never lied to her, but what she did was so uncalled for. But it's still eating me inside, I should have never lied to Cece. Gunther started to move, until his eyes finally fluttered open. He smiled at me, "Good morning, Bay-bee"** (Yea I decided to bring that back, come on I can't change everything about him.) **I laughed, I decided to put my bravest face on for Gunther, and I knew it was killing him when I didn't talk to him yesterday.

"Good morning, Gunther"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" I lied.

He looked me in the eyes and hugged me tight, "I know you're not"

I smiled he knows me so well I can't hide anything from him apparently. To think Gunther has become my best friend. If you told me that a month ago I would have laughed my head off. Also if you told me I'd be falling in love with him then I would have done a spit take and called you crazy. But now I don't know how I've lived so long without him.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked seeing how Chris gave us Saturdays off.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Really" I said wondering what he could possibly have for me.

"Yes, that's why we have to get ready" he said getting up. I didn't want him to leave my side.

"It's right now" I asked.

"Yes we have somewhere to be really soon, o and wear something nice." I didn't feel like going anywhere since the fiasco. As if he read my mind, he started dragging me out of bed and into the bathroom.

"No time for feeling bad for yourself, you have to get ready." I groaned but after an hour we were ready and we got on to the street and bombarded by the paparazzi. Gunther decided that we should go for a walk and he kept looking at his watch.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked even I wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was hiding something.

"Nothing"

"Then why do you-"

"Did I tell you look beautiful, today?"

"Yes about a million times" Which was true because he hasn't stopped complementing me since we left the hotel.

"Just making sure" he smiled. I don't know what he was talking about all I was wearing was a black and white striped romper, red suede wedges, and a red beret. Since he told me to dress up I put on some red lipstick and eyeliner, I even curled my hair. But I seriously don't think I looked that great, he must be up to something.

"Well you look good to, but can you tell me where your bringing me" I said which wasn't a lie. He was wearing his black jeans, white button down, red tie, black vest, and red Supras.

"I know I do, "He joked "But can't you just enjoy this walk."

"Ok" Paris really is a beautiful city with its cobblestone streets and stone buildings, even though its' architecture was no compare to London's'. But here it felt as if the whole city had love in the air, I watched the couples stroll by. I intertwined my fingers with Gunther's. I'm in the city of Love I have to lighten up and I'm here with a great guy. I smiled at Gunther and he smiled back.

"What got into you?"

"Nothing, I just noticed I'm in a great city, with a great guy I should be having fun."

"So I'm great know"

"Shutup" I laughed. I decided to put Cece in the back of my mind at least for right now. Then the rest of the walk was great. He twirled me around.

"We're here"

"Wow it's beautiful!" I didn't even notice we walked all the way to the Eifel Tower and let me tell you none of the pictures give it any justice. This was the one place we haven't visited yet surprisingly. This must have been his surprise, to cheer me up and it did cheer me up.

"Well lets go up." It took us a while because of the line but we made it to the top. The view was amazing you could see every single street and corner of Paris it was breathtaking. But after a while we went to the second level it was really windy up there. I was holding on to the ledge while the sunset over the city. Gunther snuck behind me hugging me.

"Thank you for bringing me here its' the best surprise ever" I smiled.

"Its not over yet" he whispered into my ear. I looked up at him what more could he possibly have planned. Then he let go of me and I turned around. There she stood with her fiery hair. No Way he brought Cece to Paris. My mouth dropped as I looked at him and Cece.

"Don't worry, you can thank me later but I think you have someone talk to right now." He walked away. Cece and I ran to each other.

"I'm so sorry!" we yelled in unison. For the next 10 minutes we apologized to each other, forgave each other and eventually I told her the truth about Gunther and I.

"What it's all an act?" Cece said at the confession.

"Yeah, Chris put us up to it." I thought she was going to be mad but she didn't sound it.

"Look I may not get Math, English, Science, History, or P.E but I know what you guys got is the real deal."

"What are you talking about, Cece" I said shaking my head.

"Are you telling me, you don't like Gunther not one bit because then you deserve an Oscar."

"Uhhh… ok maybe I have a little crush on him." Then she looked at me skeptically she knew me so well.

"Ok maybe I have a huge crush on him, but I don't think he likes me." I squealed.

"Please he's crazy about you."

"And how would you know that?" Now Cece must have gone loco.

"He wouldn't have brought everyone to Paris to make you feel better."

"Wait everybody's here?"

"Yes even your mom." Cece pointed I hadn't seen them but now that I did I ran to them. Oh wow he even brought Flynn. He must have spent all his money just to bring them here. I hugged everyone I can't believe Gunther did this all for me. He was sitting next to Tinka( who has undergone a huge makeover)

As I hugged my mom, I whispered "Thank you."

"No Problem."

Turns out he bought everyone tickets so that they could stay for 2 days, until him and I departed to Spain. So we had the time of our lives, Gunther and I showed everyone all the sights they even got to go to one of our shoots. Cece and I went shopping like daily. Deuce made me pluck his eyebrows. Flynn loved the paparazzi that stalked us every know and then. Ty and Tinka went on dates. But sadly those 2 days went by so quickly. We were at the airport where I said goodbye to everyone, for the second time this summer.

"See you soon" I told Cece as I hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you, but you better have your first kiss by the time you come back." I rolled my eyes.

"You're crazy"

"Tell me all about it when it happens." She winked and then left to her terminal with everyone else.

"When what happens?" Gunther asked. I turned around to find him right behind me he was saying bye to everyone as well.

"When we eat tacos in Spain." Wow I am a horrible liar.

"Cece is so strange."

"You bought that- I mean yea she is." Jeez I need to think before I talk. Gunther just looked at me strangely. Then I just hugged him tightly.

"This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you for everything." I looked at him our lips were so close. Maybe Cece is right maybe he does like me, I leaned in. No I'm crazy for listening to Cece there's no way Gunther was going to like me. I let go of him. **(Yes I know I'm evil for not letting them kiss but I want their kiss to be perfect, don't worry its coming soon.)**

"Like I said no problem" Gunther said while scratching his head awkwardly. Great I just made everything awkward between us.


	11. Berets, Cherubs, Noses, and Fairytales

**Yes I know I haven't updated for a long time but I just didn't know what to write, so I was looking for some inspiration and I was busy trying out for Make Your Mark. Also I know this is going to sound like I'm a hypocrite but you guys really need to update your stories because I'm dying to read the next chapters. And you guys should check out the trailer TheGirlYouUnderestimated made I love it. It's on , Unexpected Unofficial Trailer you guys should go check it out. And thank you to everyone who reviews you guys are the reason I keep on writing or else I would have gave up a long time ago. One more thing, people we have to write more Runther stories because we're losing out to Gece and I don't like it. Now for the epic kiss you guys have all been waiting for! **

**Cece's P.O.V**

Paris was amazing Gunther and Rocky are the luckiest people ever. I totally blew her dating Gunther out of proportion especially since there not really dating… yet. I mean even I can't deny there chemistry and how much closer they have gotten. But nobody else knows there not actually dating so I need to keep my lips zipped. Anyways since Paris I have apologized to everyone and they have forgiven me so I'm back on good terms with them. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it MOM!" Flynn yelled as usual I can't believe he hasn't taken that beret off since Paris. He opened the door and in walked Deuce I've been hanging out with him 24/7 since Paris. I loved every minute of it.

"Hey Deuce" Flynn said.

"Hey little French dude, don't you think it's time to take of that beret." Deuce said about to remove his hat. Until Flynn slapped his hand off.

"Oww"

"Look headphones, not that you would know but the chicks dig the beret."

"Listen little dude I know all about the ladies, and highly doubt that hat is going to get you any." Deuce chuckled feeling as if he just outsmarted the 10 year old. I just shook my head and what does Flynn now about girls.

"Oh really that's why I have a date every night this week where as you have had nothing for over a month."

"I could get girls if I wanted to, wait every night this week." Deuce stated clearly impressed.

"Yea buddy and you have how many, zero." Flynn said while making his hand into the zero into an 0.

Deuce hated the fact that he was losing out to a ten year old so he desperately searched the room then his eyes came to rest on me.

"No I have a date for tonight" Deuce said trying to regain his cool.

"You do I thought we were going to hang out tonight" I whined and who could he possibly have a date with. Deuce walked up to me, pulled his jacket collar then wrapped his hand over me.

"Don't be silly, Red your my date for tonight." He pleaded me with his eyes.

"O… yeah stupid me I totally forgot." I said in monotone. Flynn walked up to us with his arms wrapped up not buying I word I said.

"Cece you like Deuce?" Flynn asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yea, what's not to like?" I said while pulling Deuce's cheek trying to sound convincing.

"And Deuce you like Cece?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course I mean look at her she's hot."

"Aww you think I'm hot, well I think your cute." I was flattered; did he really think I'm hot?

Flynn baby barfed, "Well I guess I'll see you at Alinea, tonight"

"How the heck did you get a reservation to the most elite restaurant in town?" I asked.

"I told you people dig the beret." I gotta say I'm impressed if he got into Alinea because of that dumb beret. There was a knock at the door. This time it was a very pretty little girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Flynn" she giggled.

"Hey Ashley" No way this was Flynn's date; I walked up to him and gave him a high five," Nice job, bro."

"It's all in the beret." He said as he wrapped a red scarf around him and that's when I noticed that Flynn was wearing a striped white and black shirt with a black vest. Aww he looked so cute.

"So I'll see you and Deuce there."

"Yea you will." Deuce said trying to maintain the cool he didn't have. Which I thought was so cute. Flynn left with his girl on his arm.

As soon as the door closed I yelled, "You owe me big time for this and how are you going to get us into Alinea!"

"Look babe, I know a guy who could get us in"

"Don't call me babe, and really?"

"Yea now go get ready"

"Ok but what about you" I said pointing to his outfit.

"I always come prepared" he said pulling out an outfit from inside his jacket.

"Wait you planned on going out to Alinea with me."

"No, I also have my swim trunks in here" he smiled showing me his swim trunks. I shook my head I didn't want to get into the puzzle that is Deuce. I needed to find an outfit and quick. As I was digging through my closet until I laid my eyes on the dress Rocky got me. It was a bit to girly for my taste but it fit the occasion. It was a sleeveless red dress. The bottom was made of tulle making me sorta look like a princess and the top was red lace. I wanted to wear heels but for Deuce's sake wore leather flats. I decided to put my hair into a slick high bun. Now I looked like a ballerina, I finished it off with smoky eyes. (**Sorry I'm descriptive with the clothes, I just love clothes and I like painting pictures in people's heads.)** I stepped out because Deuce must have been waiting for me.

"I'm ready lets go."

"Ok…" His mouth had dropped open.

"Deuce what's wrong?"

"Nothing you look beautiful." He said while snapping back into reality. I blushed silently thanking Rocky for this dress.

"You look good to Deuce." I wasn't even saying it to be nice he really did look good. He had gelled his hair to the side **(the way he had it for the rock and roll it up episode) **with a white v neck and skinny dress up pants. He also had a black jacket with a single red rose. Actually he looked pretty hot, wait what am I thinking this is my best friend Deuce.

"Thanks"

"Well then lets get our eat on" I yelled as we left, wow Deuce even arranged for us to get a ride there instead of take the subway.

"OMG I can't believe were at Alinea's" I squealed.

"I know, right!" Deuce said even though I'm pretty sure he can come here whenever he wanted to. But questioning Deuce would just be hard work.

"Your table awaits"

"OMG" I squealed. Deuce and I followed the concierge guy to our table which happened to be right next to Flynn and Ashley. I mean this place all sorts of nice with it's plush white seats, high ceilings, glass tables, and the epic fountain in the middle made this place star worthy.

"I gotta say I'm impressed Deuce, you got a girl and you got into the hottest restaurant in town on short notice." Flynn said.

"Don't underestimate the man" Deuce gloated while Flynn rolled his eyes.

"Cece, you on the other hand I'm disappointed you could do better." I shrugged.

"Hurtful" Deuce squealed. I flashed him a smile.

"Anyways Flynn how did you get here?"

"Oh Ashley's parents gave us a ride, there sitting over there." I looked back and there was a couple sitting there watching Flynn like a hawk.

"Did you tell mom you're going on a date?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"No, did you tell me mom you're going on a date?" How come he always had one on me.

"I won't tell if you don't,"

"Deal" Flynn turned back to Ashley. So I turned back to Deuce, uhh he looks so hot today. We ended having so much fun and I was so stuffed like I ate everything on the menu. Then Deuce and I ended up spitting paper balls at people, it was so fun.

"We should go." Deuce said seeing how Flynn had already left and I did have to babysit him.

"Ok" I whined.

"I'll pay the bill, you can grab our coats." I nodded and walked to across to the fountain where the coat room is. I stopped to admire the fountain it was big like I mean I could swim in it. There was cherubs all around the edges spewing water into the fountain. There was an angel in the center water spouting from her hands which were high above her head. I finally took off my bun it was to tight for me. Ewww split ends, I whispered to myself.

"Cece!" I turned around to see Tinka and Ty walking in. I didn't know they were dating, well I knew they were dating I just didn't know it was official. Tinka looked beautiful in aqua blue dress with an embellished collar **(like the one she wore for glitter magazine but in a short version.)** Wait how did they get into Alinea, oh you have got to be kidding me Ty is wearing a beret.

"Hey, Tinka" I waved until a waiter passing by knocked me into the fountain, my nose hitting a cherub on the way down. OMG this water is freezing, I tried to get up but the jet pools were to strong pushing me further into the middle of the fountain. Did I mention this water is freezing, I bet I looked like an idiot with my arms splashing everywhere. I couldn't really say anything, seeing how I was getting a mouth full of water and I couldn't see much since my eyes were also getting pounded with water. I felt a hand around me, then all of sudden I was lifted out of the water. It took me awhile to open my eyes, but when I did I was surprised to find out Deuce was the one carrying me. I laid my head against his chest he was surprisingly warm. Finally he got me out of the fountain and set me on the floor. I tried to stand up but my legs were wobbly, so Deuce held me up. Everyone in the whole restaurant was looking at us I mean everyone.

"Are you ok?" Tinka asked. I opened my mouth when a lot of water fell from my mouth.

"I'm fine, it's nice to see you here." I laughed nervously.

"Are you sure because you're bleeding from your nose." Ty said. My hand went directly to my nose which hurt badly. Then I noticed I probably looked horrible, my makeup must have oozed all over my face, and blood was trickling down my nose (stupid cherub), and not to mention my hair and clothes. Everybody stared and my heart was pounding it was like trying out for Shake it Up all over again. I ran as quickly as I could even though my legs felt like jello. I made it to the end of the street until I tripped on a rock. That's when I noticed I didn't have shoes on. Of course this would all happen to me on my first date. Well it was a fake date but whatever. My legs gave out and I just sat in the corner sobbing.

"Cece" I heard Deuce whisper in relief while he was out of breath.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your night, it's just that everyone-"

"It's ok, that restaurants' for chumps anyways."He chuckled. I finally looked at him he was kneeling in front of me.

"It's just that everyone was looking at me and I felt so stupid."

"Everyone was looking at you because you're beautiful." He muttered under his breath lowly. That's when I noticed he had my shoes and his jacket.

"Yea right I look like Bloody Mary's child." How could he possibly look beautiful when my face looked like smeared paint.

He started putting on my flat until he stared right into my eyes and smiled, "Well you'll always be my Cinderella." Then for the first time Deuce didn't look like my hairy-eyed best friend anymore. It's like he transformed from Beast to Prince Charming. The space between us closed, I smiled as our lips finally touched and my eyes closed. It felt like magic like what all those fairytales were made of, I can't believe out of everyone Deuce was my Prince Charming. The kiss was short because we both pulled away to hold our throbbing noses (Deuce hit a cherub too).

"Best first date ever!" I yelled. My teeth were chattering because the air was a bit nippy. Deuce was chuckling but he put his jacket over me. We started walking to the car.

"Tell me why it seems that whenever I'm around you your all wet." He laughed while wrapping his arm around me, reminding me of when Ty threw a bucket of water on me.

I smiled," I don't know."

**Tricked you, you see the problem is that I have no idea what to write for Rocky and Gunther. Like I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to start off. But I'm starting to get an idea, I promise I'll update sooner next time. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter even if it was only Dece. Also guys come on did you really think I would spoil the surprise and tell you about the kiss before it happens.**


	12. Love and Dancing

**Ok people I worked superhard on this chapter, like I mean it took me 5 nights (I only write at night) and I snuck past my bedtime which is midnight to upload this so I hope you guys like. O and I forgot to mention this chapter is very OOC and it will probably be like that for the rest of the story.**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

Rocky's Diary

Ever since we arrived in Spain things have been bad. Gunther has turned into his old self and I don't know why. When no one is around he resorts to using his accent and sleeps with flashy pajamas. Every single time I do something he makes a snide remark. I tried to talk to him but he won't listen to me so I just decided maybe going back to how things were it would be better that way. I finally realized that there wasn't a chance in hell Gunther liked me. Especially since we met…. Alejandra. She is the epitome of beauty I mean she has the curves of a guitar, the face of angel, and emerald eyes. I'm not the only one who's noticed she's beautiful either. Gunther has had her eyes on her since we got here. The only thing stopping him from jumping on her was the fact that we're still a "couple". Oh I gotta go Gunther just got back from his jog.

"How was your jog?" I said trying to be nice.

"How do you think it was stretch?" he said with his weird accent.

"Listen just because you decided to break our truce doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it."

"I do not know what you speak of." He said turning around. I walked up to him with my arms crossed.

"Yes, you do I don't understand what happened between us." At that point he turned around with his face stone cold.

"You do not know what happened." His voice was deadly but it cracked at the end.

"No, because you don't want to tell me." I said whispering. He stared into my eyes, with those magnificent blue eyes of his. He gently grabbed my face if I knew any better I would think he was going to kiss me. His eyes seemed to be searching for something as he slowly leaned in. I could smell his cool breath. I closed my eyes tightly why is he being so cruel to me making me think that he likes. That's when he pulled away and muttered so quietly underneath his breath, "You happened."

"What did you say?" I asked what did I do to him.

"I said I'm going to take a shower, we have a shoot in a few." He walked away into the bathroom ending our conversation. What was he talking about, I happened, I haven't done anything to him. Gunther is so confusing. I started to get dressed seeing how we did need to be downstairs in 20 minutes. As I finished, I twirled around while looking in the mirror. I guess I looked nice.

"You look beautiful." I turned around to hear Gunther utter.

"Really?" I said maybe Gunther could be restored back to normal.

"No, you work that dress about as horribly as Cece rocks her bangs." He cackled. Nope he was still an ass.

"Go change." I sighed.

"What you do not like my riply abs." he said while raising his eyebrows.

"I like your abs about as much as I like your ego, which is not at all!"

"Sure, bay-bee" I left the room he was getting annoying. Soon we were in the lobby with Chris who we barely see know a days because he's been booking us like crazy. When we got inside the limo he pulled out his tablet and he did not look happy.

"Can someone explain this to me!" He showed us the tablet it was a picture of Gunther holding Alejandra by the waist. They looked as if they were about to kiss. Then there was a picture of me walking down the street by myself. The headline was "Runther officially over!" No way Gunther kissed Alejandra but…

"Well what do you have to say for yourselves?" I froze, I couldn't look at Gunther he was supposed to kiss me not her.

**I know you guys are like what happened, why is Gunther an ass, and who the fuck is Alejandra. Guys how mean would I be if I ended the story right there. But I'm not mean so hold in there because this is going to be a jam packed chapter.**

**Gunther's P.O.V**

"I don't see the big deal." I said to Chris.

"You don't see the big deal" Chris said while a vein popped out of his head.

"No"

"The big deal! Is that you guys are suppose to be a couple, so start acting like it!"

"Personally I'm sick of the act, why would I ever want to date her." I said pointing to Rocky who was now looking at the window.

"Look Gunther, I don't know if you think you're a hot shot now but if you don't get your act together…"

"You'll do what?" I said taunting him.

"I'll send you guys back home." I thought about this he had to be bluffing.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." Chris smirked having the upper hand. But I wasn't prepared to lose this battle yet.

"No you wouldn't because every agency and designer wants us and you wouldn't miss out on a deal that big." I said smiling, he knew I had called his bluff.

"How sure are you?" he said leaning in looking at me intently.

"100%" I said also leaning in. Chris leaned back chuckling.

"You do know I only need one of you right?" I stayed silent he had to be lying.

"And with your sudden change in attitude what makes you think I'll choose you." His brown eyes suddenly were mischievous.

"I'm ok with going home." Rocky uttered. Both Chris and my heads snapped to Rocky that was the first thing she's spoke since we entered the limo. Her face was still facing towards the window.

"What?" Chris said.

"I said I'm ok with going home." She said finally facing us while whipping a tear of her face.

"Are you ok?" Chris said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why" I said, I wanted to know because it killed me to see her sad.

"Because I came here to have fun, not to be tortured." Then she turned back to the window. Is she trying to turn me into the bad guy, she hurt me first.

"Are you sure, you want to leave?" Chris asked Rocky while glaring at me.

"Yes" But she can't leave… me. I am such an idiot I should have never mistreated her.

"Well I guess I'll arrange for you to take a plane to America next week, do you think you can keep up with the act until then." Rocky just nodded her head all the while keeping her head pointed to the window. The rest of the ride was silent until we finally arrived. Rocky was the first to jump out of the limo. I walked out and so did Chris until he stopped me.

"What do you want now?" I asked because right know I'm not in the mood for questions.

"You have one week."

"One week for what?"

"To get her to stay."

"What makes you think I want her to?"

"Because I've seen you with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look I may not pay attention to a lot of things, but I'm not blind I know what love is. And I know you love Rocky so stop being a dick and act like it." After that he walked away, leaving me stunned. I don't love Rocky what is Chris talking about. The only reason I was being a dick was because I knew she'll never like me back, especially after what happened at the airport. I was going to kiss her and she pulled away. What am I not good enough for her, and the same thing when I was going to kiss her in the hotel room. I could tell she didn't want it to happen, that's why I became my old self. The person who doesn't care what others think and others sadness give me joy. Just then I caught a glimpse of Rocky walking to the shore. **(the shoot is outside on the beach.)** Who was I kidding, Rocky would never go for someone like me. And it pained me to know that. A few seconds later me phone rang it was Tinka.

**Phonecall**

"Gunther whats wrong?"

"Nothing, what are you talking about."

"Stop lying, all week I've been feeling sad and I keep turning into my old self." I forgot that Tinka and I were so connected that if we feel an emotion strong enough that the other would feel it to.

"It's nothing."

"Gunther" she said sympathetically.

"Ok.. I like someone."

"Rocky"

"How do you know?"

"Vision"

"What?"

"You know if you feel something, strong enough I could see things through your eyes."

"You haven't had a vision since I broke my leg in 2nd grade, and what does that have to do with Rocky."

"It means you love her"

"No I don't why does everyone keep on saying that today."

"Gunther if you want to stop hurting if you have to tell yourself the truth." Oh Tinka why is it that she is the only person who knows what is best for me. Then I saw Rocky getting her hair done, she was so beautiful. It killed me to know that she'll never be mine, my chest literally hurt.

"Gunther, you love her or else I wouldn't be feeling this pain."

"So what if I do, she doesn't like me back."

"Have you even told her yet?"

"No… but-"

"Sometimes I swear you are dumber than a yak, tell her how you feel."

"But, she's leaving at the end of the week."

"All the more reason to tell her, idiot"

"But what if… she doesn't like me back" I hated feeling exposed but it's Tinka and I tell her everything.

"Gunther, how would you know if you haven't even tried yet."

"Gunther they need you on set." Alejandra said. I showed her my index finger indicating one second.

"I gotta go Tinka."

"Remember, you have to tell her."

"Yeah, yeah I got it bye, and Tinka"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for calling me." Honestly I love my sister she always knows how to make me feel better.

"No problem" I smiled as the call ended. I'm going to finally tell Rocky how I feel.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Alejandra playfully with her deep Spanish accent.

"My sister."

"What were you talking about?" Her grey eyes looking exited.

"Nothing we were just catching up."

"Oh that's nice."

"Well anyways I have to go to set."

"I'll accompany you."

"Ok" We walked towards the styling team. Alejandra is one of the backup models and part time stylist. I wouldn't deny that she was pretty, but I just wasn't into her. She was nice so I spent time with her to distract myself from Rocky. I never even kissed her I helped her with her acting role where I had to play her "lover". For some reason on our way back Alejandra started laughing and leaning on my shoulder. It must be a weird tradition in Spain or something.

"Gunther, you're hilarious!"

"But I have not said anything." She just laughed it off she was acting strange.

"Well I have to go." I ran off seeing how she was starting to scare me. I took a seat next to Rocky.

"So what are we doing today?" I smirked at her playfully. She gave me a look of confusion.

"I think you need medication."

"For what?"

"Because you're obviously bipolar." They had just finished her makeup and hair so she left. I was going to go after her but the prep team sat me back down. After 10 minutes of trying to decide which direction which way to put my hair, they finally decided on putting it down to the side. Then they sent me to wardrobe, where they put me in white pants and a white button down. They told me I was going barefoot I nodded seeing how I was at the beach. Finally they let me and step on the shoot and then I saw Rocky. She looked beautiful her hair was all curled and she had this big white flower tucked into her ear. She was wearing a white bikini top with a white fishnet sweater on top and a white maxi skirt. I've never seen her look more beautiful and I loved the fact that they decided not to cake her face with 10 pounds of makeup. She was walking towards me.

"What are you smiling about?" I hadn't noticed I was smiling but I couldn't help it looking at her was like looking at an angel.

"You look beautiful" I answered without noticing the words coming out of my mouth like back in the hotel.

"Rea- ha I'm not falling for that again."

"No I mean it, I was just being a jerk earlier." She eyed me skeptically.

"Why were you acting like a jerk, then?"

"Be-"The photographer called us over it was time to start modeling. So for the next hour Rocky and I frolicked through the shore like the happy couple that we are. I twirled her around, and chased her through the ocean. At one point I even picked her up and nearly kissed her…again. The last shot was in the water while the sun setted, and Rocky and I stared into each other's eyes. I swear these shoots were purposely made to torture me because you don't know how I much I wanted everything we did today to be real, not some publicity stunt.

"That was a fun shoot today"

"Yeah it was" She was still eyeing me skeptically and I don't blame her I've been a jerk the past week. I gave her an assuring smile.

"So are you going to tell me, why you've been acting like a jerk."

"It's be-"Chris told us to get in the limo, will I ever get to tell her. I got it I'll tell her when we get to the hotel. But I never got the chance too because after dinner she fell asleep and I had to put her in bed. She looked so peaceful, but I left the room and went to sleep on the couch. I thought I would be able to tell her the next day, but Chris had booked us 3-4 photo shoots per day. I think it was because he wanted to put Rocky into as many shoots as possible before she left. So the next time we had free time was the day before Rocky leaves. I walked into the hotel room I had to tell her know or never. When I walked into the room she was twirling in front of the mirror she was wearing a skin tight gold dress. I had to say I loved it because it had sequins **(It's the dress she wears in fashion is my kryptonite when she's singing)** and she straightened her hair but pinned back the front.

"Where are you going?" Did I forget to mention that Rocky sort of trusts me now.

"Alejandra invited us to the opening of this club for dinner, didn't she tell you?" She said while putting on some black wedges.

"No"

"Well that's strange?" I really didn't want to go seeing how Alejandra has been acting very strange lately she constantly hugged me and didn't let go. I would have to push her off.

"Do we have to go?" I said laying on the bed.

"Well I want to go, seeing how we've been working like crazy lately."

"Uhhh" I really didn't want to go I was dirt tired.

"Wait why don't you want to go, Alejandra is going to be there." She said looking at me confusingly.

"So I'm tired."

"Mmmm" She said like she was contemplating something.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Ok…"

"Well Chris said he wants us to go, because of the publicity."

"Ok fine I'll get ready." I got up and went to the closet, I throw on a gold tan v-neck with dark jeans and gold sneakers. Then I put on my leather jacket. I didn't bother with my hair.

"Ok lets go." I said seeing how Rocky was in the living room waiting for me. Is it me or does she look more beautiful every time I see her. She smiled; I swear Rocky turns me into one of them sappy lovesick guys.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

Why is it that Gunther looks hot without even trying? When we finally arrived at the club there was a carpet entry. Gunther and I smiled for the paparazzi seeing how we're so use to it. Gunther had is arm wrapped around my waist the entire time. Then I saw Alejandra she was wearing a skintight (like not breathable) red strapless dress with sky high stilettos and red lips. And suddenly she I felt like trash standing next to her.

"Hey Gunther" she purred. Instinctively I intertwined fingers with Gunther.

"Heyyy" he said awkwardly why was he acting weird around her for godsake he has a crush on her.

"So, this club looks cool." A lot of people were dancing and there was a big stage. Then there was a bunch of tables and seats on the sides.

"Yeah it is, let's go get a table. "Her thick accent dripping, Gunther and I followed her until she got us seats close to the stage.

"What would you like to drink?" said a waiter.

"I'll take a sex on the beach, how about you." Alejandra said while practically undressing Gunther with her eyes. Gunther wasn't even looking at her he was looking at the dance scene behind me.

"I'll take a water, how about you Gunther?"

"Sprite"

"Oh I forgot that you two don't drink, perhaps you guys should try it sometime" Why is that her accent make everything sound so much sexier.

"No thanks, we live above the influence" Gunther stated, I never knew he didn't drink.

"You're missing out." Alejandra said. Gunther just shrugged it off. Then for the next hour we listened to Alejandra talk about her adventurous life. She made me want to gag. Until finally she shut up when some guy stepped on stage and started speaking Spanish.

"What's he saying?" I asked.

"He's saying, in honor of opening night they will be having a belly dancing competition."

"Oh"

"I'm going to compete." Alejandra said while smirking at Gunther.

"Rocky you should do it!" Gunther said, has he lost his marbles.

"Naah, that's not me."

"Don't worry, I don't think you would be able to handle it." She smiled evily. She was getting on my nerves.

"You know what I will do it." I said standing up while Gunther clapped. Alejandra and I stepped towards the stage. They showed us to the backstage.

"Wait, we have to change?" I said glancing at the other dancers who were all dressed in traditional belly dancing clothes.

"Is that a problem?" Alejandra asked.

"No I was just wondering." What was I getting myself into. After I got dressed I requested for them to put a English song. Then they let us go on stage and boy where the lights bright.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

I started clapping when I saw Rocky walk out on stage, I don't know what is going on with her I was kidding when I said she should compete. Obviously she looked hot in the costume, but can she even belly dance? My question was answered shortly after Beautiful Liar started playing. I think my jaw dropped she was amazing. It's like she put me in a trance I didn't even bother looking at the other contestants. When the song stopped, I noticed that only 5 people made it to the next round including Rocky and Alejandra. No Hips don't Lie started playing, and ironically Rocky shook her hips like they didn't lie and she did make me want to speak Spanish. Imagine Shakira but like 10 times better. When the round was over the crowd couldn't choose between Rocky or Alejandra. So Alejandra demanded a tie breaker. The guy muttered something in Spanish.

"Gunther!" She said motioning my hand so that I can come towards her.

"What?" I said when I reached her.

"Your my dance partner, for the next round."

"What!"

"Come on please" she said with puppy eyes.

"Uhh ok, but what are we dancing?"

"Salsa"

"Isn't that the dance where I like twirl you around and throw you all over the place."

"Yeah"

"Then I don't want to do it, what if I like drop you?"

"You won't drop me , Gunther"

"How do you know"

"Because I know, now go change."

"Tu vein aqui" Alejandra said grabbing a random guy to backstage. I was wondering why this club had so many costumes until Rocky told me to get in a dressing room. She really wanted to win this thing, and I don't even know why. But Rocky and I came out dressed in orange and Alejandra was dressed in yellow. This time instead of dancing on stage they wanted us to dance on the dance floor.

"Remember don't hold back, give them everything you got"

"If you say so" The music started and Alejandra went first, I have to say she was good considering she probably danced all the time. But in the finale the guy dropped her. Alejandra was pissed.

"Remember don't drop me and we'll win." Rocky said viciously.

"Ok" I said. It was our turn the music started and we were off. Rocky was yet again great. She twisted and turned. Then it was my turn to throw her around my shoulder and bring her back again, after that we twirled some more and I slid under my legs.

"Ok time for the big finale, show me what you got." She said grabbing on to me.

"Alrighty then." This time I through her into the air where she spun around. I caught her then we both kneeled to the ground and stared at each other. I was so out of breath and so was Rocky but we were smiling like idiots. I was smiling mostly because I didn't drop Rocky. Now the crowd was cheering for us.

"Entonces los ganadores son Rocky y Gunther!" then Rocky let out the most high pitched scream ever. Then she composed herself, "I mean it's no big deal."

"What did we even win?"

"Free drinks for the rest of the night" Alejandra stated evily.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said.

"Who cares we won." Rocky sang.

"Well I'm going to change."

"Yeah me too." Rocky stated. After awhile we stepped out dressed the way we came in to the club. But know the club was crowded and for some reason I felt like partying! But I wasn't the only one. I got up on stage, "Everyone Free Drinks on me and Rocky!" After someone translated, everyone chanted our names. It was awesome, Rocky even jumped into the crowd and they carried her along. Of course I jumped too. Then we ended up dancing the night away. The club was closing down when we decided to leave. When we got in the car, Rocky instantly fell asleep… on my shoulder. Then I carried her up to the hotel room and layed her in bed like I have many times before. But just before I exited the room she whispered, "Thanks for dancing with me." I smiled knowing that she was already sound asleep. I closed the doors, changed into my pjs and fell asleep on the couch.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I woke up to my cellphone ringing, it was Chris.

"Hello"

"Excuse me sleepyhead but you got a plane to catch."

"Chris the flight's at 5:30"

"And what time do you think it is?" I looked at the clock it was 5:12 and it takes 10 minutes to get to the airport.

"Omg I'll be right down." I hung up the phone I was still wearing the dress from last night. I slipped on some pajama pants and my bunny slippers. It looks like Chris had my luggage taken out last night so I ran out, but I stopped when I saw Gunther sleeping. Could I really just leave him without saying goodbye. It's not like he'll miss me and I can't stay because I don't know if he'll decide to go back into his moody self. Even though we did have a lot of fun last night. But ultimately no I have to leave and get over the fact that he'll never like me back. So I wrote him a quick note and I slammed the door and left.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

I woke up to the door slamming. I got up to see a note stuck on to my arm.

I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person. But I had fun, it was an adventure that I'll never forget. So thank you for that and goodbye. Love, Rocky.

Wait what Rocky left, what time is it? .It was 5:18 no way. I had to get to the airport fast before she boards that plane. I ran down to the streets. Why is it that it's always raining when I'm in my pajamas. I hailed a cab and told him to go Rapido! But to my luck there was traffic and it was 5:23. At least I know where the airport is since I jogged past it so many times. I paid the driver and ran through the pouring rain. I was so out of breath but I found her getting out of the limo in her bunny slippers, she must have rain into traffic as well.

"Rocky!" I yelled running to her.

"What are you doing here" She said while standing in the heavy rain.

"I came" Wait a minute let me catch my breath. "I came to tell you can't leave"

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to stay."

"Really it didn't seem that way, last week." Her hair was soaked and she looked so cute.

"That's because I was being a jerk."

"You got that right"

"I was jerk because I was mad at you." Great now the water form my hair was dripping. I pushed it back.

"What did I do to you?"

"It doesn't matter because it was stupid." I said staring into her chocolate brown eyes that had just slightest hint of green.

"Well duh." She said wrapping her arms in front of her.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that I like-"

"Alejandra, yes already know this, now can I go." She started walking away. I grabbed her and both my hands on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about, I don't like Alejandra"

"Really then why where you all over her in that picture?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"That was to help her with an acting role."

"O, wait then who do you like?"

"I like this incredibly beautiful and intelligent girl." I smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her then" She responded sadly.

"Rocky, I like you."

"Me, why would you like me?"

"Because every time I see you, you light up my day."

"But I'm no nearly as pretty, you could have so much better-" She started rambling until I cut her off with my lips. I grabbed her face gently an electric shock went through me but I pulled back when noticed what I had done. It's just that her lips looked so plump.

Her face right now was frozen I had just stolen her first kiss. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it."

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I can't believe he kissed me and know Gunther was rambling on about he was sorry, he started turning around. But I grabbed him and then my lips met his soft ones for the second time. I felt an electric shock. But this kiss was different his hands were in my hair and mine were in his. Then our tounges met and it was like 5000 watts of electricity pulsed through me and I liked it. The space between us had closed and I don't know how long we were there but the whole time I felt an electric charge. I don't know how long we were there but we finally stopped because we needed air.

"Wow" We said simultaneously and then heard someone clapping. We turned to see that it was Chris.

"Finally" he said.

"What do you mean, finally?" I asked.

"Come on everyone knew you guys liked each other, except you guys." Gunther and I looked at each other and silently blushed.

"So I'm guessing you're staying Rocky"

"Yes I am." I said staring at Gunther he smiled. His eyes make me melt every single time.

"Ok now get in the car, before you guys get a cold." Gunther and I laughed and finally let go of each other, only to intertwine our fingers. I can't believe Gunther was officially my boyfriend for real!

**Happy I gave you guys the kissed and the longest chapter in history, but that's because I'm leaving for 10 days and I won't be able to write. Also I'm sorry if this chapter was to long but I wanted their relationship to develop more also I feel like the dancing scene was pointless but then again I love dancing so I just had to put it in. Anyways I know you guys don't like Alejandra but that's the point she'll make a huge comeback later on in the series. Yes I just confirmed that there will be a series I don't know if you guys are going to like it because it involves some risky ideas. Heck you probably won't like the ending to this story either because I have big plans for this story MUAHAHAHA anyways the series will be more Mystery/Drama/Adventure type more like Shudder (I freaking love that story!). I don't wanna give to much away Also tell me if you liked the Tinka and Gunther connection, or have I been watching too much Vampire Diaries. I talk too much so I'll just say one last thing I hope this will last you for like the next 2 weeks! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	13. Fireworks!

**Ok since some people think I talk too much I'll keep it short. I was just wondering if you guys are ok with this story heading into an action/adventure/mystery/drama story. Also I'm glad to say that I have come up ideas for other stories. Also why do you guys want to know how old I am? One more thing to the person who said my airport thing was unrealistic I know I have road many plans but this is a fictional story that may contain fictional elements to keep the story running smoothly.**

**Tinka's P.O.V**

I just felt an adrenaline rush surge through me. I smiled must have been Gunther because I had no reason to feel an adrenaline rush, I was just sitting and brushing my hair. He must have kissed Rocky. I squealed at the thought, I'd have to call him later. I wouldn't want to interrupt them, I snickered to myself while brushing my hair. That reminds me of the first time I got kissed.

**Flashback**

It's been 2 weeks of Ty and I dating and he has yet to kiss me. Like I mean seriously wasn't he known for being a player am I not pretty enough. I thought all of this while I gathered all of my stuff, getting ready to leave Shake It Up Chicago rehearsal. When Brian strolled over to me with an air of confidence, he's a backup dancer on the show.

"Hey, Tinka"

"Hey Brian" I said trying to be nice, Brian had this tendency to drool over me but at the same time be a jerk.

"So you have any plans for tonight?"

"No, should I?"

"Well it's July 4th people tend to have plans?"

"Oh I forgot, today is your country's national independence day?" I felt a pair of eyes, only to see that it was Ty watching me from a distance, he quickly turned when I spotted him.

"uhh… yeah" Brian was looking at me like I was some freak, oh I forgot I can't act like I a foreigner around her people seem to think it's really weird. I blushed from my embarrassment.

"So I was just wondering if you wanted…. To go out with me tonight" he hesitated not because he was shy but because he was wondering if he'd regret going out with me. I started softly tugging my hair which I did when I was nervous which has been happening a lot since I've changed. It's because I didn't have my sparkly armor and I no longer held up the façade that I was strong and invincible. Which has left me very vulnerable and I really didn't want go out with a jerk but then again I had nothing else to do.

"So…" Brian said tapping his foot getting impatient.

"Umm-"

"Actually Tinka does have plans tonight" Ty said smoothly.

"She does?"

"I do?" I asked I was just as dumbstruck as Brian.

"Yes you do remember?" He said slightly winking at me. Oh he's getting me out of dating Brian, he must have seen me struggling.

"Oh yea" I must have over sold it because Brian wasn't buying it.

"Really with who?" He said wrapping his arms in front of his chest.

"With-" I stalled.

"Me." Ty smiled putting his arm around me and I absolutely wished he'd leave it there forever.

"With him?" Brian retorted looking for me to answer him this time.

"Yes with him." I smiled at Ty and giving him a squeeze.

"Fine, you weren't worth the time of day anyways" Brian spat and walked away.

"You'll regret saying that" Ty was boiling with anger and ready to charge. But I was grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Ty it's ok, but thanks for doing that for me."

"It was no problem." Ty smiled. Then I noticed I was still holding his hand and dropped it.

"Sorry" I blushed, I wish I hadn't let go.

"It's ok." I looked at my feet I just made everything so awkward I pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Well anyways I was wondering if you would like to… follow up on that 2nd date, I mean 3rd date." I looked back up at him and smiled.

"I would love that."

"So where are we going?" I asked I can't believe he finally asked me on a second date I've been waiting a while. But he didn't reply, he seemed to be another world right now. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello?"

"Huh what?"

"What were you thinking about nothing?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok, so before you zoned out I asked you where are we going?"

"Oh, I was planning on taking you to the fireworks."

"Oh you mean those beautiful sparkly colors, that you guys burst into they sky for celebratory reasons on this day."

"Yes Tinka, those." He laughed. I just noticed I that was an abnormal thing to say but Ty didn't mind at all.

"oh, I can't wait!" I've always wanted to see the lights up close.

"Me neither I'll pick you up at 7"

"Ok." Then he walked me to a cab, and I saw him fade into the crowd of pedestrians while he took the subway. The whole ride I thought about what could happen on our 2nd or whatever 3rd date. I was floating on air the whole way home. But it all stopped when I came face to face with my closet. What does one wear to see fireworks? I thought I have to keep the look very American. After hours of looking my closet I finally found an outfit. After I took a shower, I realized I didn't know what to do to my hair. I was sitting on my chair sitting in my bathrobe pulling at my wet hair. When I heard the sound of a yak, meaning someone rang the doorbell. I went to answer the door since my parents were working at the butcher shop till late. I opened the door to find a very handsome Ty at the door in a navy blue button down and white shorts paired with navy blue converses. To finish it all of he had a red tie with a matching red rose at hand.

"You look beautiful." He rushed.

"Ty I haven't even got dressed yet and what are you doing here you said you'll be here a 7." I laughed.

"Tinka it is 7."

"Oh in that class sit down I'll be out in just a second." I ran to my room. 7:00 where did the time past. I quickly put lotion on then changed into my high-waisted American flag shorts with my white button down tied at the bottom with red toms to accessorize I put on some navy hoops. I totally looked American. But what am I supposed to do to my hair. I had no time I just tied it up into a high ponytail and put some red lipstick on and eyeliner. I ran out quickly to find Ty looking at a picture of Gunther and I as kids playing with our betwinklers.

I smiled, "I remember that day."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah because I ended up betwinkling his nose."

"I knew you were the mean one." He laughed, I playfully shoved him.

"You two are close aren't you?"

"Yeah he's my best friend, aren't you and Rocky close?"

"Yeah but not like this, sometimes I feel like I'm a horrible brother." I was shocked at his confession I thought he was a great brother.

"You're an amazing brother, and you can prove it to her even more when she gets back."

"Yeah I can" he laughed but this time he picked up another picture. It was picture of Gunther in the hospital crying and I was crying next to him.

"What happened here?"

"Gunther broke his leg and the pain was so strong I felt it."

"For real, that's so cool."

"yeah it happens whenever he feels something strongly, but it hasn't happened in awhile."

"So wait he's never felt your feelings before."

"Now that I think about that, no."

"Oh that's freaky but cool" he said while putting the picture down. "But we should get going" he said spinning around to face me. His mouth dropped.

"Wow…you…you…look amazing." Thanks I blushed while yanking him out the door and taking the rose, if it was up to him he would have stood there all night. We ended up taking the subway to a lake just out of town. We arrived when the sun just started setting, there was a bonfire. He brought me to a party and suddenly I felt nervous and my hair wasn't down so I couldn't tug on it. But Ty just introduced me to everyone and they seemed pretty cool as the Americans say. First we chatted but then they cranked up the music and we started dancing. It was fun I've never been to a party before let alone a fun one. But then someone yelled the fireworks are about to start. Ty and I sat down in front of the bonfire on a log. Someone passed us marshmallows to roast.

"tinka your going to burn your marshmallow." Ty laughed. When I noticed I yanked it out and sighed but then started to giggle when I noticed it was still light. Ty helped me blow it out.

"You can have mine." He said passing me his marshmallow.

"Thanks, so what do I do know?"

"Well know you put marshmallow between crackers and chocolate." He passed me the crackers chocolate. I put the marshmallow in and so did he, we both took a bite. It was gooey and choclatey and good.

"Wow this good." I laughed because my marshmallow was dripping I noticed Ty was laughing to.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You have something right there." He said pointing to my face. I wiped.

"Did I get it?"

"No" He chuckled. I tried again.

"Here let me get it?" He said taking my face in his warm hands his face was illuminated by the bonfire. Ugh he was going to make my heart melt if he didn't kiss me now. He wiped the spot.

"Got it" he whispered our face was inches from each other and I had stopped laughing.

"Look the fireworks!" I turned around to see beautiful colors spark through the starlight sky. I squealed these fireworks were amazing.

"I know a way you can see them closer." Ty whispered getting up. Of course I followed him. We walked around the edge of the lake for a while until there was a boulder in front of us. He helped me climb up. This view was a hundred times better. It's were the sky touched the water and the stars sparkled like diamonds while the fireworks sparked on and on I've never seen something so beautiful. With every burst I got happier, it's like this is where I was meant to be.

"It's like someone betwinkled the skies." I heard Ty chuckle.

"What?" I said turning around.

"Nothing, it looks exactly like someone betwinkled the sky." He smiled wryly I knew he was teasing me.

"Do you have a better way to explain it then?"

"It's like I'm staring at 2 of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, and mother nature was capable of making a piece of art far more breathtaking than any Van Gogh or Davinci." I gasped I've never heard something so brilliant and beautiful especially from Ty.

"Yeah contrary to popular belief I do not only think about girls." He smiled.

"Wait but you said 2 things what created the other?"

"I suggest asking your parents." I giggled when I looked back up at him again to find him right next to me.

"You're talking about me?"

"Yes." Then Ty scratched the back of his neck as if he didn't know what to do next.

"Just kiss me already" I said stepping towards him. Then finally he caressed my face and our lips crashed. I felt like one of the fireworks bursting over and over again while the kiss got more passionate. When we finally pulled away I bite my lip. Ty had red lipstick smeared all over his face.

"Best American Holiday Ever" I smiled.

**Flashback Ended**

It gave me goosebumps to think about it, I definitely have to call Gunther soon and continued to brush my hair.

**Yeah this is just a filler chapter until I figure how to plot out the rest of the story. I decided since I wrote the Runther and Dece kisses. I had to write one for Tynka now which kiss did you guys like most.**


	14. Quick Stop, India

**Well none you guys barely answered my questions, but I appreciate your comments nonetheless please keep writing them! I was wondering if I should post a picture of myself? Well now on to the story.**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I can't believe where doing this. This is crazy it's reckless of us no this is seriously dangerous. But Gunther insisted and I felt I owed him since he is the sweetest guy ever, stupid me. I'm so nervous I don't even know what to do, do we just jump into it right away. He kisses me, "Rocky don't worry it's going to be ok this is my first time doing this too."

Well I screamed the whole time fear creeping in my heart. But at the same time I felt this adrenaline rush it was exhilarating, I found myself wanting more. Gunther were both panting as we looked in each other's eyes.

"So what did you think?" Gunther panted with a sly smile on his face.

"I…I think I want… to do it again!" A sneaky smile coming across my lips.

"Is it wrong that I'm a little turned on?" He snickered, I laughed.

"So when can we do it again?" Maybe I sounded a little to eager I'm the goody two shoes not the risk taker. But Gunther always brought out a side of me I never knew I had.

"Hold your horses, first we have to get back up again." He chuckled.

"How long does that take?" I whined.

"I don't know my little belly dancer." Then he bent in and kissed me, I loved it when he kissed me it was like my own little adrenaline rush. When we pulled away I started laughing I just noticed my hair must look hilarious.

"What are you laughing at?"

"My hair it must be a mess"

"Yeah it is" he snickered.

"Your hair isn't looking that great either." His hair was sticking in all the directions. Soon we were pulled up but I was feeling nauseous so we didn't go for a next try. When we were standing again, we were meted by Chris.

"So how was the bungee jump you crazy kids?" Chris thought we were delirious for doing this. **(Hahaha I trolled you so bad!)**

"It was great, you should try it sometime" Gunther replied slyly.

"Yeah I will, when pigs fly." Gunther and I laughed.

"Now get in the car, were catching a quick flight to India" We stepped inside the car.

"Wait India isn't on the list of countries were going to, not that I'm complaining." I've always wanted to go to India ever since that cheetah girls movie.

"Well I just booked you guys a music video."

"No way, with who Justin Beiber?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Gunther it will never be Justin Beiber!" I said shaking my head.

"Actually it's someone just as big" You could hear the eagerness on Chris's voice so this must be the top notch deal, now I really wanted to know who it is.

"Well!" Gunther yelped.

"It's… Rihanna!"

"Oh my god, no way, no way, no way!" Rihanna I love that girl she looks good in everything even garbage.

"Yes way" Chris said in the spur of the moment then he tightened his tie resuming back to adult. Gunther was doing a little touch down dance.

"So what song is it?"

"What are our roles?"

"Do we get to meet her?"

"Slow down guys, unfortunately you don't get to meet her she's in between schedules filming a new movie and her summer tour. That's why you guys get the lead roles because she can't film them herself and the song is Where Have You Been."**(I know there's a video already pretend it doesn't exist.)**

"Well that sucks" Gunther whined, I rolled my eyes at him.

"But it's still an honor to do this." I smiled at Chris.

"It better be because I pulled a lot of strings for you to get this."

"And we can't thank you enough." I said since Gunther was being Gunther.

"Ok so listen up we will only be there for 3 days, so no exploring you have to learn multiple dances, that means early wake up calls."

"It usually takes us a week to learn a dance" Gunther finally spoke.

"Well you're going to have to step up your game."

"Ok but you still haven't told us the roles."

"Well Rocky you play the rebel girl and Gunther plays Prince Charming you run into each other in the street and then you know the rest."

"Aww" I squealed.

"Well I do look like a Prince Charming?" Gunther said while taming his eyebrow with a grin on his face.

"You don't look like one." I said and Gunther instantly fell.

"You are one, your my prince charming" I smiled he would have kissed me if Chris wasn't there right now so instead he pulled into him and kissed my forehead.

"You bet I am." I know Chris wanted to gag but he maintained his posture, I wonder if he had someone in his life.

"Also small detail, Alejandra Del Rio will be accompanying us."

"Mmm..." Gunther and I said simultaneously we were both lost in each other's eyes. Chris gave up seeing how we were in our lovey dovey stage right now.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

Wow India is beautiful it's too bad we won't get to explore it, matter of fact were going to rehearse right know. We had to learn a dance by today and nail it because there are 3 major dance routines and the other 2 are for the other days. The people here are so kind and I know Rocky is loving it because she is big fan of Gandhi. I love seeing her so excited. I'm so glad she decided to come on this trip. I wouldn't wanna be here with anyone else. Don't get me wrong I love Tinka but I would have never fallen in love Rocky. Wait I'm not love with her, I… I adore her yeah that's it. It's too soon for love way to soon. Is it weird that I dreamt about marrying her, because I am pretty sure that isn't normal? Uhhh but who are we kidding when it comes to Rocky who wouldn't?

"What are you thinking about?" Rocky laughed I guess she's been waving her hand in front of me for a while know. I wonder if she knows that her love is infectious.

"That I'm glad you choose to come on this trip with me,"

"Me too, honestly I have had the time of my life." She smiled looking up at me. She quickly kissed me on the lips but even then she gave me a shock. Then she fell asleep on my chest and I wanted her to stay there forever. But sadly no time, couldn't freeze right then with Rocky cradled into me looking so serene and I know all is good in the world. I was smiling down on her until I lay my head against hers. Because next thing you know Alejandra walks into our car, she must have boarded the train just now. Oh yeah we had to take a train after the flight because this was there was no direct flight and the connections take to long. Anyways back to what I was saying, Alejandra just walked dressed in something to scandalous for public as always.

"What are you doing here, Alejandra?" I practically sneered but I guess she either didn't catch my anger or ignored it.

"Well I'm here for the same reason as you Blondie" She winked and and her accent oozing in every word.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm here to be in the music video."

"Oh, you are?" I said feigning interest.

"Yes, I am a dancer also what do you call it, oh an understudy for Rocky" She grinned.

"Really well no one told me this."

"Oh I thought Chris told you."

"Nope" I said, her nose crinkled at this info. We sat there in silence for a while."

"You know you don't have to do it anymore?"

"Do what?" I asked what the hell, is Alejandra talking about.

"Pretend to be her girlfriend."

"What?!"

"Come on I know you guys aren't really dating, your obviously doing this to try to get me jealous." She smirked as if it wasn't working.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, Rocky is my girlfriend and not for your benefit." Alejandra has completely lost it I've never liked her she's not even my type. Alejandra's about 5'5 and looks like a missing Kardashian but with grey eyes. Most of all she isn't Rocky.

"Sure" she purred. Oh I get it she was acting weird the past few weeks because she likes me!

"I'm sorry Alejandra but you're not my type." I shrugged slightly. She lost her catty smile and clenched her teeth.

"Then what is your type?" she grunted through her teeth and with her accent it sounded like she was chanting witchcraft or something.

"Rocky."

**I'm sleepy so I'm cutting this chapter short. Also if I have repeated myself within the story, I am sorry because sometimes I don't recall my chapters and I hate reading them because I personally think I'm a horrible writer. Peace out untik next time I'll make the next one longer promise.**


	15. Where Have You BeenIn a closet

**For starters, I guess everyone has forgotten about my story besides lolgirl, That's me, and serena. And I'll take that cupcake lol. But anyways it's great news to hear that Shudder has been updated, where as everyone else has fallen of the face of the earth. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you must live under a rock. No seriously check out Shudder if you haven't. Also thank you guys 90 reviews that's amazing!**

The rest of the train ride was so silent you can hear nothing but the ticking of Gunther's watch and the occasional soft snores of Rocky. But the tension was undeniable, Alejandra was boiling in anger, desperation, and envy but kept her expression solid. She occasionally peeped over her shoulder to find Gunther caressing strands of the brunette's hair who was now laying on his lap. Every single time Alejandra glanced at them she regretted it, she then would glare at the scenery passing by them. Until she attempted glancing again this cycle replayed itself over and over again that is until Chris finally walked in. Chris slid in next to Alejandra but he wasn't much company because his eyes never left his blackberry. He punched a million buttons per second and was oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Yes!" Chris screamed breaking the code of silence that somehow everyone had secretly vowed also waking up the sleeping beauty. Who in turn knocked her head into Gunther's chin causing them both to yelp from the pain. This mishap finally bringing Alejandra to showcase any expression, that expression being a sly smile.

"So Chris what was so great that you felt the sudden urge to scream." Rocky said through her teeth, while rubbing her head.

"Well I'll let you know, that I just booked Gunther to be on the cover of GQ Australia." Chris's smile was wider than the Mississippi River. But Gunther's is growing by the second when he finally realized what Chris said.

"Me" Gunther barely choked out.

"Yeah, they want you kid and they want to know what life is like for Gunther Hessenheffer."

Gunther for once in his life was at lost for words, so instead his mouth just hung open in shock.

"OMG Gunther this amazing news, it's your big break." Rocky squealed she was so proud of him. Even Alejandra, who was mad at him, couldn't deny that this was amazing news.

"We must celebrate in honor of Gunther's achievement." Proclaimed Alejandra caught up in the moment.

"Also to thank Chris for being the best agent ever!" Gunther spoke. Chris tried to hide his excitement but he felt like he just won the lottery. He already envisioned Gunther a rising star he couldn't wait till September when fashion week would give him major cred. But he had big plans for Rocky too she was going to be the next Karlie Kloss/Lily Collins.

"Yes we have to celebrate because this is just the beginning." Chris was now on his feet and so was everyone else.

"We'll do it right after rehearsal and shooting." Little did they know that shooting would finish at midnight.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

"I am so beat, my arms fee like jello." I've never worked so hard in my life those dances were so tough. **(they learned all 3 dances but only performed one.) **Then on top of that wardrobe was crazy because they didn't know what to dress us in. After hours they finally decided that they would dress me up in typical prince attire minus the crown and they put Rocky in billowy pants and a headscarf. Then it was like another hour for makeup on Rocky and imagine how long her hair took. **(Basically she was dressed like Rihanna in the part where she dances in the desert with all the guys.) **But the waiting wasn't the hard part it was the part where we had to dance in restricting clothes with makeup check every five seconds. We performed the dance 20 times because we had to be perfect, we ended up sweating through our clothes because of the heat and we filmed outside.

"Well I'm tripping over on my own feet but we still have to go to dinner." I groaned I definitely wanted to take a cold shower and sleep until the next blue moon but Rocky was right she's always right.

"Okay" I said pulling myself together. Somehow Rocky and I managed to make it to the restaurant which was very high end but with a Bollywood theme. We even managed to get dressed though I highly doubt I look great because I don't even know what I put on. I'm pretty sure I was wearing a belt as a tie and vice versa. But Rocky looked amazing as always she wore a cutout baby pink romper with white combat boots.

"You guys made it." Chris said, I was surprised to find Alejandra sitting right next to him. But she didn't even look like she danced all day, in fact it she looks like she's been well rested.

"Of course we did, we wouldn't miss it." Rocky said. We chatted for a while until the food came, well they chatted, and Rocky and I listened. When the food came my head was inches away from falling into the soup until Rocky pulled me back. Eventually we ended dinner around 2 am. Chris wanted to go dancing but Rocky and I caught a rain check and made it to our hotel only to pass out on the floor as soon as we walked into the room.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

"Mmmm.." I yawned. I rolled over on my side to hit my head smack into a wall.

"Oww… that is the second time in 2 days." I rubbed my head only to find it hurting more. Gunther finally woke up when he hit his head against a mop. Wait a mop why is there a mop in our room. I finally opened my eyes to find out that we were in a janitor's closet and not the penthouse.

"Where are we?" Gunther asked.

"In a closet, we didn't make it to our room I guess."

"oh wow, what time is it?" I pull out my Sidekick 4g **(That's my Phone!) **and check the time.

"It's 10." I yawned.

"Rocky it's 10!" Gunther said like I missed something.

"Yeah I know!"

"We were supposed to be at rehearsals by 8"

"OMG, OMG!" We got up, tripped, got up again, tripped on some more stuff then finally got to the door. Only to find out that it was locked. Gunther and I stared at each other simultaneously then started banging on the door like crazy. After an hour we decided to give up and slumped on to the floor.

"Chris is going to kill us, you know that." I told Gunther who was banging the back of his head against the door.

"Yeah, wait call him and try to explain." He said with just a slight sense of hope in his voice.

"There's no signal." Then he resumed to banging his head and I thought about joining him.

"So what do you think is going to happen?"

"Well besides Chris being pissed, our understudies will probably take over and we lose the video." Now he stopped banging his head and started playing with my hand which soothed me.

"And on top of all of that, no one will ever know that were stuck in a closet." I laughed only because it was either that or cry.

"Yeah I guess so Cheers to the end of our careers." He chuckled then he brought me in and kissed me. Then our head got hit by the door. Somebody had opened the door, we got up quickly.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." Then Gunther took my hand and we ran all the way to the set which fortunately was only 3 blocks away. But in 3 blocks in India might as well be 200, Gunther and I are dying of thirst and we once again sweated through our clothes.

"You guys are late." Yelled Chris who was the first one to spot us.

"We know and we're so sorry." Chris wasn't happy you could tell by the way he taped his foot.

"Where were you?"

"Trapped in a closet." Gunther said with an innocent smile.

"What?" Then we started to explain until he cut us off.

"Look just get to wardrobe and we'll talk about this later." He said passing his hand through his hair I had a feeling we were going to give him grey hair soon.

"We're so so so sorry." Gunther and I said in unison.

"Go!" Then Gunther and I ran off to wardrobe. Only to find our understudies in our costumes.

"Alejandra, I'm sorry but I'm going to need my costume." Unlike me, Gunther demanded the guy to take of his costume immediately, the guy coughed it up immediately, I giggled classic Gunther.

"Oh, Rocky you made it." She said trying to feign sincerity I knew she had no problem taking over for me.

"Yeah and I need to change know, so can you please hurry up"

"Sure" She smiled but I could tell it was a demonic smile. She took off the studded leather bralet and black high-waisted lace pants that were far too tight on her right in front everyone, leaving her in the panties and no bra. All the guys stared in awe, and I suddenly felt very flat chested.

"Happy, I took them off." She said feeling a sense of pride, until she got hit smack in the head with a towel.

"Do you have no respect for yourself, put some clothes on." Gunther said with his hand covering his eyes and just like that her pride went away and she was more embarrassed than me and my flat chest. Ahhh did I mention I love my boyfriend; I grabbed my clothes and ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. After I finished getting dressed I noticed that this outfit was highly inappropriate. My entire midriff was exposed and the bralet was strapless and was squeezing my chest like crazy, at least I was wearing pants. I had to tell myself at least hundred times that it isn't that big of a deal to get out of the dressing room. Oh I forgot they made me wear some killer strappy red platforms that had a dragon wrapping around the heel. I don't know how they expected me to dance in these. As soon as I stepped out it, makeup and hair were waiting for me. When they finished with me I couldn't recognize myself. The stylists curled and poofed my hair to the extreme and my eye makeup was a work of art, my lips were a bright red.** (Basically she has the hair and makeup that had in I'm into you except with red lip and gold eyes.)**

**Gunther's P.O.V**

Whoa! Rocky looked so hot, I couldn't take my eyes off of her more than usual. I kinda felt like a perv, but it's not my fault she looked that hot. Something… unexpected happened when we were dancing but then I just thought of Alejandra and I got the whole situation under control. This happened 2 days in a row though because today the last scene we had to shoot was the marriage scene where she wore a white crop top with a breezy white skirt and a pretty headpiece, she looked beautiful. But then we did the scene where we she comes out of the water and she was wearing leather pants with a bra that wrapped around her arms. I don't even know but my jaw dropped when she came out of the water. Then the last scene was where we disappear into the water together and kiss. Let's just say it was a pleasure to do this video with her.

"Gunther, I'm ready let's go." She said taking my hand, when I noticed her hair was still huge and curly.

"Ok, wait your keeping hair like that."

"Yeah I like it, is something wrong with it?"

"No if it's up to me, you could keep the outfits too."

"You'd like that wouldn't you."

"Oh so much."

"Come on, Chris is waiting to take us to the airport." She giggled.

"Australia here we come."

**So I was going to write more but once again I'm tired and I really just want to wrap up the story to it's epic finale. (you guys aren't going to like it but just keep in mind everything I do is so that you guys have a great story to read, also I am currently plotting a sequel) So I think there's like 3-5 more chapters left in this story. Oh and I finally decided to upload my a pic of myself, also sorry if you guys got a bit uncomfortable with Gunther's part. Anyways until next time.**


	16. Author's Note: Bad News

**Author's Note: Alright guys I got bad news my story will be on hiatus my mom sold my laptop, with all my stories and pics. (W/O my permission!) Anyways without a laptop can't write anything (right now I'm at school). So my story will be postponed. But in the meantime I will be writing out my stories so I can update them faster and i will be working on some new stories. Once, again sorry!**


	17. Living the Dream

**Finally got another laptop ok Guys I'm back!**

**Gunther's P.O.V**

Austrailia has been beautiful these past few days. Rocky and I go to the beach everyday just to see the crystal blue ocean waves crash on to the shore at sunset and sunrise you cant get that kind of view in Chicago. We've explored the city as well we went to the Sydney Opera house it was a great evening even though I'm not the biggest fan of Opera. I don't know it feels like I've been living a dream the past several weeks, it's all to good to be true. I can't help but think that eventually it'll end and I'll wake up to reality. But I need to stop thinking like that, I need to enjoy this moment. Rocky was at the moment sitting in between my legs while watching the sunset. I sniffed her hair that smells just like peaches and held her closer while she squished her toes in the sand. She tucked her head into the curve of my neck we fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. I snapped a picture of us with my camera, I have taken so many pictures this entire trip I'm going to have a lot of scrapbooking to do when I get home.

"What are you thinking about?" Rocky asked quietly like she has many times before.

"How I want to live in this moment, forever?" I said pecking her on the forehead.

"I know, I'm living the dream," She kissed me.

"But know we have to get to the hotel you know how Chris gets." She said getting up and holding out her hand to help me.

"Come on 5 more minutes," I whined.

"I'll race you there" as she said it she started running.

"There is no way your going to beat me!" I said accepting her challenge and I highly doubt she was going to beat me in that dress. In a few seconds I surpassed her.

"Oh no, you didn't" She screamed.

"Oh yes I did" I yelled back to her, laughing to myself until she tackled me to the ground.

"I win" She laughed.

"Really?" Then I started to tickle her,and she tickled me back. Both of us laughing. Then she kissed me and my body buzzed electrically. I was wired our kiss got more hot and I tackled her to the floor. It turned into a full makeout session until both of us ended up gasping for air.

"Now I'm living the dream" I snickered. She rolled her eyes but leaned in, and we would have started making out if I didn't notice that something caught her eye.

"What?" Then I saw the shadow casted on us. I turned around to find who else but... Alejandra. In yet another slutty creation she wore the tiniest leopard bikini that if I had to guess was made of string. She paired it with ruby red lips like who wears lipstick to the beach. On top of that I'm pretty sure she curled her hair she obviously had no intention of swimming. But besides the point what the hell was Alejandra was doing here, she know definitley killed the mood.

"Dream officially ruined." I muttered to Rocky.

"Agreed" she whispered.

"So Alejandra what are you doing here?" I said while Rocky and I straightened out from our positons.

"Well you know how you got the GQ shoot tommorow," She paused for unecessary dramatic buildup.

"Yeah..." I said as I got up and pulled Rocky up.

"Well they want me to model with you" She tried to act like it was no big deal.

"Wait why you and not me?" Rocky said her eyebrows furrowing. Then I thought yeah why Alejandra and not Rocky I much rather worrk with Rocky.

"I don't know they probably want someone who can do sexy."

"Hey! I can do sexy"

"Suree you can sweetheart."

"Don't talk to Rocky like that she can definitely do sexy" I said standing up for my woman.

"Whatever, I just came down to tell you guys that Chris wants you now."

"Well get there" Finally she walked away.

"Uhh she gets on my last nerves!"

"It's ok darling, she's obviously envious" I said in a random british accent.

"Your so wierd."

"As if you didn't know that" I contiued she rolled her eyes.

"Now love, would you like to frolick all the way home."

"Why yes I shall" She said in her own accent and her arm wrapped around mine. We skipped all the way to the hotel upshore and cracked at how stupid we are.

"Top of the morning to yah" We said in unison to Chris.

"I will never understand you kids but anyways I have amazing news."

"Really what?" I said what more news could he possibly have he's already booked me for GQ and got us video.

"Let me see well I don't know but I think it goes along the lines of I got you guys on Austrailian talk show, where you'll be promoting Where Have You Been."

"OMG-"

"I'm not done yet, I got you guys doing the Calvein Klein campaign, you guys just got invited to the Italian Music Awards, in Japan you will be doing a fashion show and many designers will be watching I'm talking Fashion Week, oh did I forget to mention that I just booked you the Cover of Vogue Italia."

An ear splitting scream echoed throughout the entire hotel, I couldn't contain my excitement. Rocky started to do her happy dance and I joined her while we started chanting. " Oh were big time stars" over and over again. Even Chris joined the dance.

"Oh wait I forgot one more thing Emma Watson and Jennifer Lawrence are working on a new movie with director Christopher Nolan."

"And" Rocky said seeing how that had nothing to do with us.

"Well there looking for fresh faces, and there considering you guys to costar alongside them. Now who's the best representative ever?"

"You are!" We squealed well mostly but whatever. I've never seen my future look so bright I have to tell Mama and Papa. Chris was so amped on excitement that he actually took off his bluetooth. Only for a second until he realized he needed it in his ear in case they called for the movie deal. Just like that he started talking on his bluetooth but not about the movie deal.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

"I'm gonna be on the cover of Vogue Italia!" I screamed to Ty who has taken the habit of calling me everyday. He told me he wanted to be a better brother, and couldn't wait until I got back.

"Wait a sec," There was some noise, a thud, and then a knock. Then I heard him yell Rocky's going to be on the cover of some magazine!"

"OMG no way!" Cece yelled into the phone.

"YES way! yelled Gunther,and I simultaneously. Gunther was having the exact same convo with his sister. We talked for 2 hours catching up on everything. Then Gunther and I fell asleep, tommorrow was a big day for Gunther.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

I arrived for the shoot early it was on any old street. Rocky was there to support me the whole time. They dressed me up in a maroon velvet jacket with a royal blue tie and pants. They gave me a briefcase as a prop. I absolutely loved the shoot I noticed that Rocky was doing something the entire time. Then Alejandra came into the shot, well after they changed me again this time I was wearing a tweed vest and pants. Basically all they wanted from Alejandra to sit next to me along with some other model on a bench. So much for getting the job for being sexy. In the another shot they put me in a blue v-neck and dark jeans. In the end they asked Rocky to be in one photo it was me giving her a piggyback ride while I was wearing a navy blue sweater and a red hankerchief to match with my red sneakers. They gave Rocky the same shoes and put her in a white sweater and jean shorts. I was a bit stressed throughout the entire shoot but Rocky reassured me that I was doing great. Then I sat down for my interview. Which I ended quicker then I thought it would.

"So what where you drawing at the shoot today?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes"

"Okay" she took flipped through her drawing pad and showed me a drawing of me walking down the street in my velvet suit and it was amazing it was like lifelike.

"You never told me you could draw?"

"You never asked." She never ceased to amaze me.

**No one's P.O.V**

As Rocky and Gunther were discovering each other's hidden talent like Gunther's fashion designs, photos and Rocky's paintings and drawings. They had no idea someone was plotting out there revenge on them this very second. They also didn't know that though there future appears luminous they will be heading down a very dark path and once it has begun there will be no going back. So let them enjoy there happiness for now.


	18. The Hangover

**Almost 100 Reviews, thank you everyone! At Romancefanficnerd you crack me up :)**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

The next hour Gunther and I just showed each other our artwork. Gunther is going to be an amazing fashion designer he showed me the prettiest dresses and I was suprised to know that most of them didn't glow in the dark. He showed me his photos this creep has been taking way to many pictures of me just kidding. He told me my drawings were amazing he insisted that I give him the one I drew of him walking down the street. Everything was all good and fun until Alejandra called.

**Phonecall**

"Hello, Alejandra"

"Hello, Rocky"

"So.. what do you want?" I asked trying my best not to sound blunt.

"Well I was thinking we should go celebrate in honor of Gunther and the interview we have tomorrow."

"We"

"I mean you guys"

"Oh well let me ask Gunther"

"Babe do you wanna go out tonight?" I said knowing it would grind Alejandra's ears.

"I don't know depends where are we going?"

"Alejandra where are we going?"

"To an elite party"

"Well darling, apparently where going to an elite party" I said in my british accent.

"An elite party you say, then I rather not." He said responding in british then both of us cracking up.

"But I heard Beiber is going to be there!" Alejandra screamed. Gunther abruptly stopped laughing and yanked the phone from my hand.

"Wait, what?"

"They said Beiber is going to be there."

"Rocky we gotta go the Biebs is going to be there, you know I've always wanted to meet him!" Right know he was jumping around like one of those 12 year-old obssesed beliebers. I shook my head only Gunther.

"Okay we'll go!" I laughed.

"Sucess" He through his fist into the air.

"Alejandra we're going"

"Great pick you up in an hour"

**Phonecall over**

"An hour, that means I have to look bieberlicious in an hour!"

"I can not believe you just said that."

"You mean beliebe" he snickered.

"Go change" I said. Pointing towards the closet he lowered his head and couldn't help but giggle. Aww my little man child. the second he walked into the closet he went crazy looking for an outfit beiber worthy. I just put on a grey blouse and dark skinny jeans.

30 minutes later...

"I'm ready Bah-beee" Gunther came out decked out in purple supras and a button down. Paired with white baggy skinnies and a white jean vest that was a contraption of zippers and studs. He wore studded raybans that were a bit to large for his face. He went the extra mile and gelled his hair into Justin's new hairstyle.

"Gunther, you do realize you look just like Justin Beiber."

"You really think so."

"Yes, don't you think people will mistake you for him."

"No" Then Gunther looked at me.

"Babe, what are you wearing!"

"Clothes..."

"No, no this outfit is all wrong you gotta dress like the new Selena not the old one. You gotta wear sexy tight haute couture. Wait a second." He ran into the closet, I can't believe him he's making such a big deal. He came out with a strapless white burnout knee length dress **( I'll post a pic of the dress if you want)**.

"Wow I didn't even know we had that dress."

"It was in the Calvin Klein section."

"Wait we have a Calvin Klien section?"

"Yeah right before the Chanel section"

"We have a Chanel section!"

"Rocky have you ever even entered our closet?"

"To be honest I've never passed the first section of our closet.

"The first section are only the clothes you've bought while we've been traveling."

"Ohhh" Gunther smacked his forehead and shook his head.

"Nevermind put this on with this pumps." They were purple steel toed pumps.

"oooo there pretty" I said getting up to go change. Gunther smacked my butt, "Come on hurry up she'll be here in 25 minutes." I ran to go change Gunther is way to excited but I have to admit so was I.

"Are you going to do my hair and makeup too?" I said joking around.

"Of course I am" He sat me down in my makeup counter. His hands were quick I didn't what he was doing but 10 minutes later he spun me around. AND I looked amazing if I do say so myself. My skin look poreless and a bit bronzed. He gave me a purple cat eye and glossy lips. But my hair was beautiful he braided the front on both sides only to bring it back into an small intricate bun while he waved the rest of my hair leaving it down. I stood up to get the full affect.

"WOW, I look amazing!"

"No babe you look HOT! The dress enhanced all my features so he was right.

"Omg thank you Gunther" I said hugging him and kissing him over and over again.

"Maybe I should dress you more often." He snickered.

"Oh shutup" I said kissing him one more time, when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Alejandra" I was a bit shocked not to see her in anything tight, restrictins, plunging, not even cutouts. She was actually wearing black pants that covered all of her legs and a blue graphic peplum top and blue flats. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she had no makeup on. It sorta looked like something I would wear.

"Alejandra you look very pretty."

"Uhh thanks you look pretty too."

"Okay lets go meet Beibs!" Gunther grabbed my hand, hs camera in the other and dragged me out the door.

We stepped out the carpet to step out onto the carpet leading to the glass house on the shore. Then the paparazzi bombarded us and then someone shrieked OMG Justin Beiber! I'm pretty sure Gunther's head cracked just to find him. Only to see that Justin Beiber wasn't there or anywhere. I have to admit I looked for him too. But when we finally entered the house only to hear word that Justin Beiber was in the house. So you can only guess what Gunther did next. He yanked Alejandra and I and made us search the entire house only to come out empty handed.

"Just face it Gunther he's not here."

"Then why is everyone saying that he is" That's when some 15 year old girl probably a local celebrity came up to Gunther and I.

"Omg Selena and Justin can I get you autographs."

"What?" This girl actually thought I was Selena and he was Justin. Gunther and I looked at each other finally understanding what's going on, we obviously have to tell her that were not.

"Why of course we can, anything for our fans."

"What are you doing?" I muttered through the plastered smile on my face.

"Having fun" He muttered back as he signed the girls arm and passing me the sharpie. I gave him the look and then he silently pleaded me to just do it.

"Fine" I took the sharpie and wrote down Selena Gomez.

"Oh by the way I love the new tan, Selena." Some people suprise me with there stupidity. I look nothing like Selena. Soon alot of people started for autographs and I started having fun them thinking that I was Selena and Gunther was Justin. Alejandra was especially nice she kept on offering us some really great lemonade. I don't know I felt free so "Justin" and I started dancing. Until the DJ asked us to sing for the crowd. Suprisingly I agreed on the spot.

"Oo what song should I sing?"

"I'm thinking As Long As You Love Me since we do have a dance for that, and what song should I sing."

"Omg your so right that's such a great song, and you can sing Hit The Lights!"

"Yeah" Then "Justin" and I stepped on stage he was going to sing first. I took my shoes off so that I could dance. "Justin" took the mic and the music began to play.

"As Long as you love me" he started and then we began to dance. I'd say we were phenomenal I was so caught up in the moment I even rapped.

"Wait a minute, you never told me you can sing." I whispered to Gunther. "You never asked, now good luck." Oh yeah it was my turn to sing now.

"It's the boy you never told I like you, it's the girl you let get away" I'm pretty sure my voice was a few octaves higher but the crowd was loving it. In the end I rocked out and got off stage only to find Alejandra with some more off that great lemonade. After that I blacked out.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

It's hot in here. Then I felt someone Rocky next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. She smelled like choclate and strawberries. It was sorta intoxicating so I cuddled up close to her only to feel her bare skin against mine. Wait a minute, Rocky doesn't smell like choclate and strawberries she smells like peaches and sunshine. And why am I feeling her bare skin, I opened my eyes to find my worst nightmare Alejandra right next to me. She smiled sadistically. I screamed and jumped out of the bed. Only to find myself in thenude. I grabbed the blanket and covered myself with the blanket. Alejandra giggled she was completely naked. I covered my eyes, this can't be happening.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come on Gunther I think it's pretty obvious."

"No if your trying to imply what I think your trying to imply, your wrong"

"Come on, Gunther don't act like you don't remember what happenend last night" I thought hard the last thing I remember was Rocky singing.

"OMG Rocky!"

"Yeah I know she'll be so disappointed in you, tisk tisk."

"I did not sleep with you!"

"You can't deny what happened." She said. I left the room there is no way I would do the nasty with her. I have already sworn to the Sacred Goat God at home that I will not do such thing until after marriage. I especially wouldn't do it with Alejandra. I gotta find Rocky. I looked around for the first time only to notice that I'm not in my hotel.

"Where am I?" I yelled as I start putting on my clothes.

"I don't know." I grabbed my phone and ran out of there. I called Rocky like 500 times she wasn't picking up her phone. I gpsed my location only to find out that I was 30 minutes out of Sydney. I called Chris, he was angry but he picked me up anyways.

"Where's Rocky?!"

"About that I have no idea we have to find her."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"I mean I woke up in someone's house sleeping next to Alejandra and I can't remember a single thing from last night."

"What do you mean you woke up next to Alejandra!"

"I didn't sleep with her I couldn't have." I was starting to doubt myself seeing how I don't remember a single thing from last night.

"Did you sleep with her or not?"

"I don't know!" We had finally arrived at the hotel hoping to find Rocky. I searched everywhere even the Calvin Klein Section of the Closet.

"Where are you ROCKY!" I screamed while collapsing onto my knees.


	19. Have you Seen this Girl?

**Seeing how I have no school today because of Hurricane Sandy, I decided I will post a new chapter.**

**Gunther's P.O.V**

"Get off the floor and go shower and change" screamed Chris.

"What about Rocky?" I whispered.

"We are going to find her, but I need you to shower and change we gotta be at the talk show by 3." I didn't move at first. That is until Chris dragged me into the shower and turned the water on.

"Make sure you brush your teeth because you smell like pure liquor" Chris said walking out. And it was there with the steaming water hitting my throbbing head that I had a hangover. Wait a minute I have an hangover. But doesn't that mean I would have to drink alchol. Wait a minute flashback.

"Oh guys you should really try this lemonade" Alejandra purred.

"Ok" Then Rocky and I drank all the lemonade it kinda burned my throat but it left a good tingly sensation.

Wait a minute, that lemonade was spiked and Rocky and I kept on drinking more and more. That means Alejandra obviously gave us that lemonade because she wanted us evil little witch that means I probably didn't even sleep with her it probabaly all a trick. Or I was so drunk I actually did sleep with her, no I don't want to think about this right know. I need to retrace my steps. Meaning I need to find Rocky right know. I jumped out the shower and changed into the cobalt button down with dark jeans and black boots.

"Chris we have got to go that party we were last night, like now!" I screamed as soon as I was dressed we jumped in the car. When we got there I basically jumped out the car. I stepped toward the house that hosted the party that may have or may have not screwed me up my entire relatonship. In the front door lied a guy that was totally wasted. But seeing how he looked like the only person in this place I shook him until he woke up. He woke up with mumblng some nonsense.

"Hey have you seen a girl about this tall, brown hair, with brown eyes with a hint of green."

"Nah dude but check this out, Selena and Justin signed my butt." He said before I could stop him from showing me his butt. And sure enough that was mine and Rocky's handwriting. Why would we sign this guys buttocks we must have been so dunk.

"Wait so when was the last time you saw Selena?"

"Well the last time, wait why should I tell you, what are you going to do for me," That's it I grabbed that little grimy bastard by his collar.

"Look tell me where was the last time Selena before I make you regret the day you were born!"

"Chill dude, last time I checked she was going to this night club called On the Rocks"

"Alright Chris lets go" I said as I pushed the hair out of my face and I tugged my leather jacket.

"Kid, calm down" Chris told me.

"Look I ain't calming down until I find Rocky."

"Well then get in the car." We ran to the car and raced to the club.

**Noone's P.O.V**

Gunther was slowly losing his patience and his throbbing head didn't help him think clearly. When they arrived at the club, Gunther just grabbed the bar tender and pulled him over the counter. That is until Chris pushed Gunther off of him.

"Sorry about that, we were just wondering if you saw this girl last night." He said while showing him a pic of Rocky. "Oh you mean Selena, yeah she was here around 3 in the morning."

"Do you happen to know where she left to?"

"Yea someone said that her and Justin were going to the boathouse."

"Thank you sir, sorry about the mishap." The bartender sneared at Gunther who was chewing on some celery to stabilize the throbbing his head. But when he spotted the snear he responded by throwing the celery at him and walking away. Losing Rocky was showcasing an ugly side to Gunther that he didn't know he had. When Chris and him both met up in the car again Chris wasn't so happy.

"From now on let me handle the talking"

"Whatever" Gunther responded. Right now there was one thing on his mind and she wasn't alongside him. When they arrived at the boat house it was silent, no one there to question. Gunther didn't find one remanant signifying that Rocky was there. Then he spotted his nikon digital camera. He screamed from the rage he felt inside he was angry at the world but mostly he was angry at himself. He walked out of the boathouse giving up hope that he'll ever find Rocky. Sydney had her hostage now. As Gunther walked across the street slowly tearing himself apart piece by piece.

"OMG Justin, yo last night was totally crazy" Gunther didn't pay attention to annoying voice clouding his thoughts as he sat on the curb hoping a car would hit him. He dangled the camera in front of him until something the strange guy said caught his attention.

"Wait did you say about Selena?"

"Man are you paying attention to me at all, I said where did you and Selena end up going too after the boathouse, she said that she wanted to go to her favorite place in the world."

"Favorite place in the world" Gunther mumbled to himself. For the first time he smirked and kissed this guy on this face and ran to the car.

"I know where Rocky is!" Gunther yelled to Chris who was banging his head on the steering wheel not wanting to make the call to Rocky's mom. To hear Gunther say these words were great.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the beach's library, she gets to be around her 2 favorite things." Chris drove away so fast you'd think he's in a street race. They arrived at the beach's library to find the bookeeper dusting off the tabletops.

"Excuse me but have you seen this girl?" Gunther and Chris asked hoping that this would be the last time that they would have to ask that question today. Pointing to Gunther's cellphone.

"Yes" He said walking away and guiding them to the back room that had an enormous window that was a perfect view of the waves crashing the shore which is one of the Rocky's favorite things. In the corner there was laid Rocky in hammock looking like an angel. Chris and Gunther let out along sigh of relief.

"She was here when I opened up this morning, I found her lying in the midst of a bunch a books."

"Leave it to Rocky, to go to a library when she's hungover." Gunther chuckled.

"I'll let you wake her up," Chris said as he and the bookeeper walked out. Gunther took a few seconds to admire Rocky in her sleep.

"Wake up, my little bellydancer" Gunther whispered into her hair.

"Shhh go back to bed bay-bee" Gunther chuckled seeing how the pressure has been lifted of his shoulders.

"Rocky we've got to get to the interview in 20 minutes."

"Fine carry me to the closet."She said with her eyes still closed. He kissed her on the lips not being able to wait for when she woke up. Rocky's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Okay I'll get up." She laughed while getting up.

"Wait why are we?"

"Let's just say it's a long story." He said pulling her in closer and kissing her forehead never wanting to let her go, but it in the back of his brain there was a little voice telling him that he's going to have to tell Rocky what happened.


	20. The Truth Will Set You Free

**First off I must apologize for the hiatus but I've been extremely busy. From applying to colleges, to working on my senior project, to applying for jobs and internships, to planning a Winter Ball. So I'm really** **sorry but I have good news well for me anyways I won BEST DRESSED! Sorry I just had to say this but moving on I rough drafted the sequel and its looking good, also I got into Johnson and Wales (although I did not apply). But enough about me and back onto the story:**

**Gunther's P.O.V**

I have yet to tell Rocky of my indiscretion and it's killing me inside but I have decided I will tell after the interview. Right know she's getting dressed in the bathroom of the room they have provided us with. When she steps out she looks absolutely stunning, she's wearing a velvet orange cutout dress not orange like a pumpkin, but orange like a flame. She twirled around and it looked as if the dress had come alive but my eyes were playing tricks on me. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore polka dot ankle high combat boots. Leave it to Rocky to wear boots with a dress and pull it off.

"What do you think?" She said turning to the full length mirror to see how the dress looked on her.

"Stunning as always" I said joining her in the mirror. There we stood her as bright as a flame in her orange, me as cool as water in my cobalt. That's when I see that my water tames her flame and we look amazing together. But I can't help thinking that in a few hours times we will probably no longer be together. I slip my hand into hers, perfect she's the missing piece to my puzzle. For a second I contemplate not telling her but if I don't someone else will and that will only escalate the problem. Either way this will not turn out good, why did I have to sleep with her? No that's not even the problem the problem is that I don't know if I did or not.

"What's wrong, Gunther?" She says turning to stare at me with that beautiful face of hers.

"Nothing" I say caressing her face and looking into her brown eyes that have the slightest green in them. She puts her hand on top of mine and looks at m searching for a real answer. Then I kiss her slowly and passionate. Cherishing the moment and trying to remember everything from the feeling of her lips, to the smell of peaches, to the taste of her tounge even to the little moan she lets escape from her lips. I need all my senses active to keep this moment alive.

"Excuse me, but you guys are on" Then we broke away even though I yearned for more and Rocky couldn't stop staring into my eyes wondering what that kiss meant. But I turned away from her gaze and said ok. I grabbed her hand as the stage manager ushered us out. We climbed up a little flight up stairs and he led us to a door. The whole time he's playing with his cellphone.

"When the music starts to play, that means your on" Then he left.

"What was that about?" Rocky whispered to me.

"What?" I whispered as if I didn't know what she was talking about, when I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"That kiss" she whispered.

"Rocky have you lost your mind I kiss you all the time" I was just buying time. Then luckily the music started playing. Rocky grimaced at me but then she put on a dazzling smile as did I and walked out on to the stage. Everybody was screaming and there were people holding up signs that read Runther Rules! I guess people must take models very seriously here in Austrailia. We shook ours hands with the host who looked as if he had been in the sun a bit to long and he had extremely bleached teeth. After shaking his hand Rocky and I sat down in the loveseat across from his desk. The crowd finally died down.

"Well we have an eager crowd today don't we." The crowd screamed in response.

"So Rocky, Gunther or shall I say Runther how's it feel to have a such a huge fan base." He asked in his deep austrailian accent.

"We have a huge fan base?" We simultaneously. Then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Wait you guys don't know you have a large fan base?"

"Well this is the first I hear about it" Rocky says shrugging.

"Yea me too" I say.

"You guys are the most searched thing on google after Megan Fox."

"Really" I say in disbelief.

"Get the website up, Roy." Then behind us the big screen lights up with a website and the first thing you see is a gif of us kissing, then it says This is the kind of love I want. The more you scrolled down the more pictures you would find of us.

"Wait isn't that from today?" Rocky says. Then I come to the realization that the gif is, it's the kiss we shared a few minutes ago.

"Yeah it is, wait what kind of sorcery is this?" I say shocked that was a private moment. The crowd burst out laughing believing that I was joking, but I was not. Soon I realized I should just laugh along with the crowd.

"These are one of the many websites dedicated to you guys"

"Not uh" Rocky squealed. I was giddy with joy. The crowd laughed to her reaction.

"Yes ah, so now how do you feel knowing that you guys have such a huge fan base" The talk show host said.

"Well I find it amazing and cool that people like us so much that they make websites for us."

"And you, Gunther?"

"Well I have a question, why do they like us so much?"

"Yea why do you like us so much?" Rocky this girl jumped up and down with her hand raised as if this were a classroom.

"Okay, you in the betwinkled shirt." I said pointing towards her. She squealed at the fact that I hae acknowledged her. But regained control as someone handed her a microphone.

"First off we don't like you guys, we love you guys! And the reason we love you is because we want a love just like yours, a love that consumes you. You guys are our Romeo and Juliet."

"That is absolutely beautiful." Rocky said while holding her hands up to her chest and leaning into me. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Wow" Is all I can manage to get out. To know that people who don't even know us feel that strongly about is moving. But doesn't Romeo and Juliet end tragically and that is the path our relationship will be taking soon once I tell Rocky the truth. But what I find most ironic is that they love our love but we have yet to say we love each other, if only they knew they would go nuts.

"Don't you just love, love. Anyways let's talk about why your hear today, how was it shooting Where Have You Been?" I could tell he was trying to hurry us along because we weren't going to be here all day. Rocky and I glance at each other and laugh thinking about our 3 days in India.

"Well it was great experience but it was excruciating work" Rocky started

"We had to learn 3 dances within 3 days"

"In ridiculously crazy heat"

"We had to change so many times because"

"we would sweat through all our clothes"

"One time"

"We even got locked in a closet." We finished simultaneously after completing each other scentences.

"Wait you guys got locked in a closet?"

"Yeah" Rocky answered.

"How?"

"Do you want to say it?" I ask Rocky.

"No you say it, your better at telling stories."

"Ok, well the first day we got to India they put us to work. And they worked us to the bone, by the time we got out we were dirt tired but our manager wanted to go celebrate on getting this huge oppurtunity and we just couldn't say no. Afterwards we practically slept walk to the hotel, we went inside our room and passed out on the floor. When Rocky and I woke up we realized that were locked in a closet, and that we must have chose any room and fell asleep. We ended up banging on the door but no one came. And just when we gave up hope the janitor opened the door and we ran to the studio." It took me a pretty long time to finish telling the story since Rocky and I kept on laughing but the talk show host laughed along with us.

"Did you guys get in trouble?"

"Let's just say Chris was not happy." Rocky giggled.

"good thing this only happened once"

"Oh no things like this happen to us all the time" I say remembering the time we ran to our shoot in the rain and the time we were in the dancing competetion.

"Yea it's been an adventure."

"It sure has" we say looking at each other smiles on our face and if the whole studio weren't there I'd steal a kiss. Aw screw it I think, giving her a peck on the lips. The crowd goes insane and Rocky and I just laugh.

"Oh stop being adorable you too, but it's time to watch the World Premiere Of Where Have You Been!" Rocky and I turn around to face the screen and it begins. Rocky emerging from the water looking sexy as ever. The next shot is her dancing with a group in a public square, and that's were we set eyes on each others, I enter the dance so I can get close to her but she vanishes leaving a note in her wake. That night I meet her in the cave she realizes I'm the prince and tries to run away but I pull her back into a tight grasp. In another shot were dancing, then the next shot is the wedding and then we kiss. Once again the crowd goes wild. In the next shot you see me throwing my crown. The last shot is me shirtless and Rocky in like some bra contraption were were dancing in the pond. But then I grab her by the butt (the director demanded it) and pull her into me as we disappear slowly into the water. The end. The fans are going crazy screaming and clapping.

"Well that was amazing but sadly it's time for Runther to go." We wave goodbye and leave.

**At the Hotel**

Back in our hotel room, Rocky screams "That was awesome!"

"I know" I said not fully enthused because I was thinking whether now is a good time to tell her what happened. I didn't want to ruin her happiness though, but I know if I don't tell her know I'll never tell her.

"Gunther tell me whats wrong, you look like your at war with your self." Maybe because I am, but I took a deep breath now is the time to come clean. First I ushered us to the bathroom.

"Now tell me why your acting so wierd?"

"Look, Rocky I may or may not have did something that will make you loathe me. But I understand if you do because I loathe myself for it. I apologize for what I have done and what I'm about to say." Rocky stood still and motionless waiting for the tornado to hit. I swallowed hard, "Today... I woke up in bed... naked with Alejandra." I stood with my eyes closed waiting for her to say something. But she doesn't I open my eyes to see her gazing at me as if the world was crumbling. "What?" escapes from her mouth as a mangled cry. This is the worst scenario I perfer she beat me, instead of seeing her cry.

"Please Rocky don't cry, I'm so sorry, I don't remember anything that happened last night I think because Alejandra might have drugged us with those drinks." I want to comfort her but I'm afraid if I touch her she'll be repulsed. She winced at the sound of her name, "So you don't know if you slept with her or not although the signs are pretty clear!"

"Yes maybe it was a setup, but I understand if you want us to be over because I don't deserve you I'm more worthless than dirt." I noticed my voice has started to quake, I probably sound so pathetic with these excuses.

"I'm glad you understand, because we are over!" She said covering her mouth and that's when I felt my heart shatter. I could feel th drop inside of me, and it crashing making what was once whole into millions of tiny shards. I left the room only to slide down the door and bang my pathetic head against it. I notice that tears have left my eyes. Who ever said the truth will set you free was an idiot, I don't feel free I feel confined to the chains of my indiscretions never to be forgiven. I'm hoping that if I bang my head hard enough it could just all end right here. Why, tell me why I just had to ruin the one thing that actually matters.


	21. You are my Forever

**Okay so I really need to quit with the inconsistency of my updates and truly I have no excuse besides my extreme laziness (I'm starting to think it's a disease) and my temporary writing blocks. So I am sorry and it would be great if you guys followed my tumblr: .com and my instagram and twitter: imorelia because I am a sore loser but that would be great thank you.**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

A few days have passed since Gunther has told me the truth. Nothing has changed and everything has changed at the same time. Although Chris understands that we are no longer in a relationship we still have to maintain the façade of our compelling love. Especially now more than ever because of the fan base that seemed to have grown overnight. Also the fact that we have to audition for the big movie deal and we also have the cover of Vogue Italia to pull off as well. So in many ways nothings has changed, Gunther and I still hold hands and smile at each other, we still sleep in the same room, we still amaze people at fashion shoots, we also still have conversations. But what's different is that every time I smile and looked into his eyes it's as if I'm looking into a world, pain and hurt and I know my eyes are just a mirror of his. When we hold hands it's not firmly but lightly because there is a cold between us and were just holding on to the love we wish we still had. We do sleep in the same room but we once again alternate our turns between the couch and the bed and this time I don't ever mess up the schedule. We still do deliver outstanding photos because it's our job and we know it's just business but what people can't tell is that were secretly dying to finish as soon as possible but yet we want to stay because it's the only time we do get to interact with each other. But the only reason we have conversations is because now Chris insists on us all having dinner together, he even turns off his phone to show that he's putting in effort. But lately I haven't had much of an appetite and lost 5 pounds but I do put in effort like at today's dinner.

"So how was your day?" Chris asked sounding enthused and starting to bite into the meal that he cooked for us.

"It was great," I lied. "I went for a jog around Venice and its absolutely beautiful here, then we took a gondola ride." I hope they didn't notice that my voice quaked a little when I said we. It was our love stunt for the day. To keep myself occupied I bit into the vegetable lasagna that Chris was actually quite delicious to bad I couldn't keep anything down, I thought it was sweet that he remembered I was a vegetarian.

"I know too bad we have to leave for Rome tomorrow, but how was that gondola ride?" He asked casually but Gunther and I knew this was just him trying to get us to talk to each other, but we weren't budging.

"It was…"

"tranquil" Gunther finished. I glimpsed at him only to see him look down at his food which he had barely started.

"Well I'm getting some wine to drown the awkwardness in this room." Chris left only to come back with what looked like a very expensive wine. He popped the bottle and offered us some.

"We don't drink" Gunther and I said simultaneously only to regret it the second we did leaving us in another awkward state.

"Suit yourself" He said pouring himself a glass. The more questions he asked, the more the silence consumed us, and the faster he would pour the wine. I don't think Chris is used to dealing with these kinds of things. At one point he gave up pouring and just started drinking straight from the bottle. Eventually we finished our dinner and then Chris gave one last effort and asked if we were up for desert. So trying to salvage Chris's efforts, I said that would be great. He then came in with a silver platter and set it on the table. He then took off the top and underneath was this decadent big brownie with ice cream on top with drizzled with caramel and fudge.

"G- he's allergic to chocolate." I said ever so silently it was thing most people didn't know about G-, him because he thought would find him strange if they knew so you can't blame Chris for not knowing. But Christ through the top onto the floor and grabbed his bottle of wine.

"I give up" he uttered before he left the room. I then got up because no matter how delicious it looked I had no appetite in fact I felt as if I was going to throw up from eating so much. I ran out of the room only to puke in the toilet, I didn't feel much better afterwards. I sat on the floor of the bathroom next to the toilet thinking. As much as I wanted to avoid thinking about Gunther it was the only thing I thought about, I haven't called Cece since our breakup and she must probably be worried but I don't want to tell her. It's like when Gunther told me the truth; I didn't know what to do. I know he didn't like Alejandra but maybe his subconscious does because I can't lie to myself Alejandra is what most guys fantasize of. So maybe under the influence of alcohol Gunther's subconscious took control him and did the things he secretly dreamed of doing. Knowing that, that was probably the case I don't think I would be able to forgive him even if it was his subconscious and alcohol. Because that means somewhere deep inside of him he chose her over me and what repulsed me the most is that he entered her, that… that… that bitch. Who knows maybe it was all some sick twisted prank by Alejandra to finally wisp him away from me. But I can't take those chances and to me it sounds more believable that his subconscious took over him and maybe I would believe him if he knew it was a trap but the fact is he doesn't. So right know I'm just feeling lost, confused, and angry and most of all hurt. It took me a while to notice that I was shaking and heaving, also that I was drenched in sweat. So I took a shower to clear my mind and sweat. I thought hard about thinking nothing and that is what I kept on doing until I finally fell asleep on the bed it was my turn for the bed tonight.

**Deuce's P.O.V**

So the other day I was hanging out with Tinka. Lately in the past few week we have become friends, I'm glad we have because Tinka is actually a very cool person. Cece and Ty were working on a new dance for Shake it Up that didn't include Tinka. So I decided that we should hang out until there practice was over my shift for Crusty's wasn't until later and then Cece and I were supposed to watch some chick flick at her house. We were walking around aimlessly through the streets of Chicago when it happened. The streets were quite empty that night maybe because it was a bit nippy but it's always nippy in Chicago. She was telling me about how she was excited that Gunther was coming back in like a week or 2. When she collapsed, luckily I caught her in time before she hit the ground. I called her name but she didn't reply her eyes looked as if she were seeing a different world. Instantly fear shot through me thinking she that she might have died. I check her pulse and I hear it barely but it's there. Luckily the hospital was a block away, I picked her up and began to run there. But that's when she started convulsing and crying. She was silently saying "Why?" repeatedly. Her eyes were still in another world and I knew she wasn't talking to me. When I got to the ER they took her immediately but before they took her away she grabbed my hand and glared at me with such sadness, and said "Why did I ruin everything?" It scared me the way she looked at me it was eerie and hollow as if there was no hope. I sat down in the waiting room until I could go see her, I was truly scared I've never seen Tinka like that before and I wanted to know what happened to her. After 3 and 45 minutes I got to see her. Apparently she had just woken up from being sedated which was apparently the only solution they had for what happened to her. I was thinking I was going to find her a wreck but I walk in to find her laughing her head off to some cartoons as if nothing happened. I sat down next to her, I didn't probe her but after a while I decided I should ask her the question that's been bothering me all night or else she wouldn't tell me.

"So would you like to explain what the hell happened back there?"

"Relax it was no big deal Deuce" she giggled.

"Relax! I thought you died back there, you almost gave me a heart attack." At this point I was a bit angry because she didn't find anything that happened serious. I glared at the TV screen even though I hated the cartoon that was on.

"I'm sorry Deuce, your right it was a big deal." I faced her to see that she really did look sorry.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you but can you please tell me what happened back there." She hesitated contemplating something.

"As long as you swear to me that you will not mention this to anyone."

"Not even Cece."

"Especially not Cece." I don't know I don't like to keep secrets from Cece seeing how she is my girlfriend now, but I just had to know.

"Ok my lips are sealed." She stared me in the eye and decided I was telling the truth.

"Okay well I sometimes I get visions or feel things that Gunther feels."

"What?" I was lost.

"Look I guess since were twins every time he feels anything strongly like very strongly I feel it or see it."

"Well what does that have to do with the fact that you practically died out there?"

"I think he went through something horrible that made him feel that way."

"Like what?"

"I think he might have broken up with Rocky."

"What!"

"I know it's bad but I need to find out what's happening to him because I'm feeling really depressed right now as if I did something wrong and I'm pretty sure it's because of Gunther."

"So your telling me if Gunther feels anything strong enough, you can feel it too?"

"Yeah I know that's a bit hard to believe."

"No I believe you but why haven't you told Ty" And I did believe her after witnessing what I've just seen.

"Oh I did but I don't think he believed me probably thought I was being crazy or something."

"Wait why don't you want people to know?"

"Because it's odd and I find it quite personal, the only reason I told you is because you witnessed it."

"Does it usually happen this bad?"

"No but I guess this had to hurt really bad or he's lost all control of his emotions completely."

"oh" Everything was clicking back into place.

"So when are we leaving this place?" I asked prepared to stay until she was admitted leave.

"It's nice that you would stay but my parents are coming to pick me up in a little while."

"Oh okay I'm already late for my shift at Crusty's." As I was getting up to grab my jacket, Tinka did something she's never done to me before. She hugged me and whispered, "Thanks for not thinking I'm out of my mind and remember don't tell anyone." The hug was nice and I smiled back at her assuring her I wouldn't tell anyone. (**Okay so I know Tinka being let out of the hospital that easy is unrealistic but just go with the flow.)**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I heard the bullet before I saw the body hit the ground. I didn't have to check his pulse to see if he was dead I knew. But then I saw him the guy who killed this man. He stared at and I swore those grey eyes were familiar. I knew he wanted me to be his next victim I ran, screaming for my life. If I made a scene people would help me right. So I screamed and ran what seemed like forever until I was too tired and couldn't catch my breath and just started crying and silently yelling help although no one was there to help me.That's when I woke up drenched in sweat once again. Thank god it was only my dreams I thought. Then I noticed that Gunther at my bedside he must have been soothing me or something. Did I really scream? Then I get out of the bed and tell him to get out.

"I was just worried" he said and I can tell in his eyes that he was deeply worried.

"I know but I just can't right now."

"Can we just talk about it?"

"Talk about what, the fact that my heart aches knowing the truth and I want you to comfort me until I remember, you're the reason why my heart aches." I yelp. He takes me into his arms; I push and punch in retaliation. But he keeps on enclosing, I pound my arms again his hollow chest angry at me, angry at him, angry at the world, until the tears come out. By this time, I gave up my fight and his arms, big strong arms, envelop me. I gave up because I know in my heart that's where I wanted to be, it's where I belonged right there in his arms. I could hear his heart pound against his chest. It soothed me in a way I don't think I'll ever comprehend, that's when I noticed my arms were slowly wrapping around him. I allowed myself this moment, to feel the radiation of each other's passion that we must both deny. I don't know how long I stood there could have been a century could have been a second but I felt infinite. We didn't speak we just listened to both our heartbeats join as one. I started drifting off back into sleep, when Gunther realized this he tucked me into bed. I asked to sing for me he began to quietly sing Boats and Birds by Gregory the Hawk into my ear and it was beautiful. He got up to leave thinking I was asleep until I murmured one last thing.

"Do you see us in the future?" I was so far into my sleep I barely caught what he said but I think it was.

"You are my forever"


	22. Eventually

**Oh so I meant to write my tumblr which is .com, but anyways I'm letting you guys know that there are only 2 chapters until the finale. Also I would like to thank everyone who leaves me reviews and follows and favorites and reads my story because everytime I get an email my eyes light up thank you. **

**Warning: This chapter is extra long and might get boring.**

**Gunther's P.O.V**

As I looked in the mirror I noticed that I had deep bags underneath my eyes, looking as if I haven't slept in days which I haven't. But this is bad because today we have the shoot for vogue Italia today and they will not find this acceptable. At the same time I really didn't care because everything right know was so pointless. I left the mirror because the more I stared the more I could see, the poisonous monster inside of me. I went to the sofa where I had "slept" last night and found that my phone had several missed calls and even one from Deuce. I planned on ignoring all of Tinka's calls although I'm pretty sure she's feeling the same thing as me which isn't good at all. But the fact that Deuce of all people called me made me wonder. So I called him back even though it must be midnight over there. But reluctantly he picked up, "Gunther you called!"  
"Yea why did you call me?"  
"Maybe because your sister has been to the hospital this week more than I've been to the bathroom."  
"Oh my goat what's wrong with her?"  
"we were hoping that maybe you would tell us since you're the one who caused her this pain." instantly I felt horrible I never for one second thought about how this had been affecting Tinka, I'm such a horrible brother, I ruining my sister's life, I should just add that to the list of things I've ruined so far.  
"Look-"  
there was a muddling noise, some whispering, "Gunther what is going on!"  
It was Tinka, and I know even though she was angry, that sentence had left her winded.  
"Tinka are you okay, how many times have you been to the hospital?"  
"I'm fine now tell me what happened?"  
"Tinka how many times have you been to the hospital?" a bit more gravely.  
"...A few times, it's nothing to worry about."  
"Damn it how many times!?"  
"I've been here 8 times, Gunther 8 freaking times do you feel better now!" she was gasping for air now. My insides shattered more and I banged my head against my fist. I need to stop hurting the people I love. My eyes were wet from anger and the hatred I had for myself.  
"Gunther I'm sorry, but stop what you're doing you're hurting me." her voice was weak to the point barely heard her.  
"I'm so sorry, I've never meant for this to happen."  
"I know just tell me what happened."  
"I've ruined everything."  
"Look your sister's weak right now so she told me to put you on speakerphone, so I can speak for her. What do you mean, how did you mess everything up?" although I understood why deuce had to listen, I still didn't feel comfortable but I've been dying to tell someone before I went insane. so I told them everything from the time we started "dating" in London and not once did they interrupt me, I was starting to think that they may have fell asleep on me.  
"Oh man I would not want to be in your shoes right now." typical Deuce, I then heard an ow.  
"I meant to say how do you plan on fixing this?"  
"I don't know, I was planning you guys could help me out on that part." and for the first time in like a week I chuckled signifying that there is some type of life inside of me.

"Well my personal advice would be that you find out the truth as to what really did happen." And for the first time I felt as if Deuce is onto something. This whole time I've been stressing what happened without actually knowing what happened.

"That's genius Deuce."

"Why thank you, your sister seems to agree as well."

"But what happens if I don't find out the truth."

"You beg for forgiveness." Deuce said blankly because even he knew that would be my only option.

"Alright."

"Oh do you have anything else you wanna say to your sister the anesthesia is starting to kick in again."

"Tinka I'm sorry for everything, and I love you." I felt like I should tell her this before I never get the chance too.

"It's ok, I love you too." The last part sorta sounded muffled but I could tell that the anesthesia had taken control of her already.

"Deuce thanks for taking of my sister, when I can't"

"No problem man, she can't wait till you get back though."

"I can't wait either,"

"But yeah about your problem, just find a way to be happy."

"Thanks, well I'm going to call my parents, and I'm serious thank you for taking care of my sister."

"Like I said no problem good luck." He hung up who knew Deuce of all people would have something good to say. My mind has been hectic lately especially around Rocky I can't really think straight.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I heard Gunther in the next room and figured that he was talking to Tinka, and decided that it's time I call Cece and my mom too I haven't talked to her in a while. I wonder if they're awake, then start dialing Cece's number. it felt like it rang forever but just when I was about to give up she picked her up phone.  
"who is calling me at this time of night?"  
"your best friend"  
"Rocky! how come you haven't picked up any of mg calls." she said snapping out of her drowsiness instantly.  
"do you want the truth?"  
"no a lie, of course I want the truth"  
"well Gunther and I broke up"  
"What?!, how, when, your lying I saw a picture of you guys like 3 hours ago on a romantic gondola ride."  
"it was staged, I'm not lying, a few days ago, face to face, and its over." I said while answering her questions backwards.  
"Why you guys were so cute together, what did he do?"  
"the question is what did he not do?"  
"what's that supposed to mean?" I sighed and told her what happened.  
"So what do you think I should?"  
"Well I don't think you're going to like my answer, well since he told you the truth right away, and he seems to be dying inside, I would eventually forgive him."  
"your right I don't like your answer" she seriously wants me to forgive him.  
"Look your possibly blaming him for something he might not have done."  
"no I'm blaming him for something he might have done."  
"Come on Rocky its Gunther were talking about, a guy who makes sock puppets and doesn't know how to pick up girls, do you honestly think he did this." I walked up to the sliding doors and look through the slight gap to see him sitting there, and for one second his blank expression twisted into his radiant smile ,"Mama, Papa I swear I am fine, just save me some golassto for when I get home." his smile quickly disappeared.  
"He picked me up." I said while walking back to the bed.  
"yeah miraculously."  
"maybe I've finally lost, but I think you may be right." and think I have lost it because Cece rarely ever makes sense. but she's right do I honestly think Gunther of all people could be capable of that, and I decided I will eventually forgive him.  
"no I am right." I rolled my eyes.  
"thanks Cece I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"you're welcome, I don't know what I'd do without you either, now let's me go back to sleep woman."  
"goodnight Cece." I said shaking my head. then I called my mom who happened to be up with Ty watching Sleepless in Seattle again. I lied and told them how much fun I'm having and that everything's great and I can't wait to go home and see them. that last part was true as much I loved traveling the world I still missed home, 1 week and half left. I told them I love them and hung up I felt so much better after talking to them. I grabbed my carry on, we were heading for Rome which is where the shoot would take place and our audition. I stepped out of the room to find Gunther already done with his phone calls and he also had his carry on. and of course he looked amazing as usual, but today he wore a muted purple jacket and white bowtie with light jeans and cheetahs print vans and a print beanie to match, typical Gunther.

**Gunther's P.O.V**  
of course we accidentally matched, Rocky was wearing a cheetahs print crop top with the cheetahs print gloves to go with it. she was also wearing a yellow maxi skirt with flats and a Jean jacket and of course she looked amazing. (I know the outfit descriptions are unnecessary but I love doing them).  
"you look nice." the words slipped out before I could stop them. she stared at me for a second then said thanks. these were the first words we've said to each other well besides last night. She talked to me! maybe she's thinking of forgiving me, oh who am I kidding we're never ever getting back together. wait I can't like that I have to remember what deuce said I need to be happy, so I must think there's a chance. I'd be okay with just being friends as long as she talked to me again. I exhaled and noticed that I was walking back and forth like a lunatic and that Rocky was eyeballing like I was crazy. maybe I am crazy, no I'm not crazy, yes I am. I'm crazy for her, how could I do this to her, to us. I'm losing it, okay I'm officially crazy. be happy, be happy, be happy. I said smiling to myself, what else did Deuce tell me to do. OMG, OMG I forgot! "I forgot!" I said smacking myself on the head.  
"forgot what?" wait did I talk out loud or was she reading my mind. maybe Rocky really is a witch and she put me under her spell. yup that's what happened she is a witch, wait that's ludicrous, no I'm ludicrous. wait I'm getting off track what did Deuce tell me to do, what did he tell me to do. did he tell me to eat a baby Ruth? no he told me to find out the truth. okay truth, truth, wait how do I find out the truth. how do I find out the truth!you talk to Alejandra duh. phew, that's what I have to do talk to Alejandra and she lives where? "wait where does Alejandra live?"  
"what?!" oh shit she's reading my mind again.  
"stop reading my mind!" she then looked hurt and confused. no, no I'm hurting her feelings, I feel horrible, no I can't feel horrible because then Tinka feels horrible. be happy, be happy, be happy. then I looked at her face again and I felt horrible all over again. I got my knees, "I'm sorry you can read my mind whenever you want, I'm so sorry for everything." Rocky then touched my face instantly it soothed. " Gunther I don't know what's wrong with you but remember we go to Rome, and we can't miss the flight." she was talking to me cautiously and quietly.  
I got up and she grabbed my bag and shoes me to the door.  
"yea we have to go to Rome." I said, thinking about something.  
"Yes we do." Rome, Rome, Rome, that's were Alejandra lives! Rome = talking to Alejandra = the truth=happiness. eww but then that means talking to Alejandra=happiness. no stay focused Gunther, "Rome=happiness"  
"yes, yes it does Gunther." by this time we were already stepping out on to the streets and I knew the routine, we stepped out, slide our glasses on, held hands and laughed as if I just told Rocky some amazing joke.  
**(just wanted to show you how Gunther' s state of mind has been slowly degrading okay maybe a little more than slowly. my laziness is telling me to end it right here. but I'm fighting it the story will go on!")  
**

I was afraid wouldn't be able to pretend today since he has lost his mine but he performed like any other day and sold everyone on believing that we were still together. but what happened back at the hotel was crazy it was like he was lost and thinking to many things at the same time almost like he was at war with himself, he's destroying himself and I feel horrible because he's feeling all of that because of me. why can't I just forgive him already, oh yeah because the subconscious thing is still biting me in the butt. eventually forgive and forget I thought repeatedly. but that didn't make me feel any better about how Gunther state of mind. I thought all of this as we walked arm in arm to the shoot.  
"I'm sorry." it took him awhile but he realized that I was not pretending right now.  
"it's not your fault, and it never was."  
"but you're going insane." I whispered.  
he laughed only making me think he was more insane.  
"the only reason I'm going insane, is because I ruined everything."  
"you didn't ruin everything, Alejandra did." he then turned to me grabbed my shoulders and stared at me, I couldn't tell if he either went completely psychotic or if he regained his sanity.  
"I got us into this mess, I will get us out." after a second he kissed my forehead and we resumed pretending. apparently we had made it to the studio. there was a woman with blonde hair pointing in every direction with sky high Orange contraptions for shoes, Orange eye shadow, and yellow lipstick. but what was even brighter than her lipstick was her dress it was the brightest yellow imaginable and it was made of sequins so when the sun hit it, it sparkled and nearly blinded us, but even her dress couldn't compare to her megawatt smile. she squealed at our presence.  
"I am such a big fan of you guys, Runther forever!  
"well it's nice to meet you to..." I said waiting for her name. Gunther seemed distracted by her sparkly dress.  
"Oh my name's Sunshine." at that Gunther and I both laughed.  
"well your parents gave you the perfect name."  
"thanks I get that a lot, anyways I'm here to show you to your dressing rooms." I noticed she was really short because even in her sky high heels she didn't reach my shoulder. Gunther was still distracted by her dress, I knew sparkles had that effect on him.  
"where did you get this dress, I have to buy one for my sister?"  
"I made it but you can give this one to your sister."  
"Really?"  
"yes" she squealed and he hugged her and she squealed even more.  
"my sister would love it and we must discuss technique some time." she nodded she was absolutely thrilled and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. which I shouldn't seeing how we're not dating oh but we are, you know what I mean. anyways she finally led us to the dressing rooms and from there on its been a whirl. sunshine helped me change through my clothes. at the beginning they had us both in tuxedos mine was red and his was navy they were both velvet. first they interviewed us, and then the photo shoot began, first it was in front of a hedge. then we changed into what looked like grease outfits. I wore hot pink high waisted pants with pointy toed heels and a checkered bralet. they made my hair big with a gigantic bow. they coiffed his hair and gave him a leather jacket with spikes and motorcycle boots, this time they made us shoot on top of a vintage red car. then we changed once again but this time they gave us hippie looks, a tiered dandelion dress with a brown fringe vest and a wreath made of flowers on my head with a peace necklace, Gunther wore a white turtle neck tucked into sky blue jeans and some huge glasses, this time we ran through a meadow that happened to be just a little walk away from the studio. For the sixties they put me in a shift dress and made me look like twiggy and Gunther got to wear a white tuxedo with a bowtie, thankfully we did that in a plain back drop. We did 1920s inside the studio which they had a part decorated to look real extravagant they gave me the flapper treatment, and put Gunther in a 3 piece tuxedo. For the 80s they put me in a pink dress that puffed out at the bottom with an off the shoulder blue shirt and purple tights with blue heels and they hairsprayed the crap out of my hair. Gunther got to wear harem pants and a jean jacket with white high tops. They had us pose in front of the bare wall. The next shoot was me in high waisted jeans, suspenders, ruffled bralet, and converses. Gunther wore a flannel top with Levi's and . This time we got to spray paint a wall and I had to say it was the most fun one yet. The last one didn't make sense since it didn't really have a decade but the photographer insisted. Did I mention that Sunshine has been cheering us on the whole time. They put me in the most beautiful dress ever, it weighed tons but it didn't even bother me because when I looked in the mirror I felt like Cinderella. This dress was huge they gave me a half updo and I couldn't stop twirling. Gunther looked stunning in a black double breasted jacket and a black bowtie. It was turning dark outside and this one was shot outside on the streets. Basically it was me and Gunther running towards each other except this job was extremely difficult. One because my dress weighed about as much as a car, and the director wanted us to feel this he wanted it to be perfect. He kept saying, "Pretend as if the world is ending and the last thing we wanted is to be in each other's arms. We did it so many times my heel broke in the process. While they were gluing it back together, Gunther came to me.

"What else do they want from us?"

"I don't think he'll be satisfied until we cry." I said joking around.

"Maybe your right"

"What"

"look we have to be in the audition in 30 minutes so we need to cry in the next scene." Fine I thought to myself I'll cry, shit I'll scream just to get finished with this. I was way to tired. Gunther got in his position as they strapped my shoe on. How Hard could it be to cry, easy I thought just think about all the crap that's happened to me recently. The photographer gave us our cue and in that second Gunther and I ran screaming each other's name, and the tears came. I even let go of one part of my dress and reached out for him while he reached for me. Finally we reach others and I didn't know he was this strong but picked me and the like the 300 ton dress and twirled us around, and then we embraced each other crying with smiles on our faces. Then finally the photographer yelled "We got it!"

"Finally" yelled Chris. Oh did I forgot to mention that Chris arrived sometime around the sixties.

Gunther and I began to laugh it sounded weird us laughing together for real. We ran up to Chris, and asked how him how much time we have left. Even though we were both in a very awkward phase right now we both wanted a chance to be in a movie.

"I've got good news guys, that was the audition and you guys did great."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you see, Sunshine over there is the director of the movie you guys are auditioning for."

"What?"

"Yup I am the director, I was pretending to be a slightly crazed fan." Sunshine said coming over to us. I was completely surprised because I always expected a director to I don't know wear black and lots of berets. She was the complete opposite.

"So did we get the job?" Gunther asked.

"I don't know yet I have to head back to New York and show the producer, but I'll promise you'll hear word soon but you guys were phenomenal."

"Thank you" we said. At that she left, know I can only hope that our performance was good enough, but she said we were phenomenal. That's all I could think about until I fell asleep only an hour later.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

I sneaked out after I was sure Rocky fell asleep, and took a taxi here. Now I'm banging on the door that I secretly didn't want to be answered. The door was awfully big but was I truly surprised the house also pretty big. I dreaded for the person to open the door but kept on knocking. I should just leave, no I have to stay to find out the truth. Truth, truth, truth that is why I'm here. I can't afford to go crazy right know, focus. Then the door creaked open and a whore slid out.

"Gunther, what are you doing here couldn't stay away from me could you?" she smiled I wanted to puke but swallowed hard.

"Look you know why I'm here."

"Cause your madly in love with me."

"You wish."

"Then I don't know why you're here." She said closing the door until I stopped it with my foot.

"Look cut the crap Alejandra, you know what I want." I growled.

"No I don't." she smiled.

"I want the truth and I want it now."

"okay"

"Really?" She caught me off guard I didn't expect her to give up that quickly.

"On one condition." I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"What?"

"Kiss me like you meant it and I swear I'll tell you the truth." She said she'll tell me the truth. The truth that's what I've been looking for. Truth=happiness.

"So your telling me if I kiss you like I mean it, you'll tell me nothing but the truth?" I said leaning in.

"Nothing but the truth." All of a sudden kissing her didn't sound like such a bad idea.

**Honestly I think this is the worst chapter I've ever written but I'm too tired to rewrite this again so enjoy.**


	23. The Rude Awakening

**Sorry it's taken me so long but this is the second to last chapter, the next chapter will be the conclusion to Unexpected. And I'm sorry but I have decided I will not post if I don't have 190 reviews what can I say I love reviews.**

**Gunther's P.O.V**

It sounded like a terrible idea. Never would I ever kiss Alejandra she repulsed me ever since I found out she was crazy. I put my lips very close to her ears to make sure she heard what I had to say.

"I would rather live every day for the rest of my life without knowing the truth, then to have to kiss you. Your lunacy sickens me and your sluttiness even more, so if I were you I'd give up." I took a step back to see that she was wiping tears from her face. I know it was harsh but even though she won't give me the truth, I had to speak it. Then I heard a rambling noise inside the house as if animal had been set loose. At that moment Alejandra glanced back through the creek in the door, from which she had slid out. In a seconds time her head snapped back and she was no longer sad but scared.

"Gunther get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Gunther get out of here now!" At this moment she was pushing me of the steps. I had no sense of what was going on but I left because it's not like I wanted to stay here anyways. I hailed the closest cab and arrived at hotel within the hour. It was a bit hard to sneak past Rocky, seeing how she was sleeping on the sofa. But I'm pretty sure I remained undetected. As I slid into bed I thought, what the hell happened at Alejandra's?

**Rocky's P.O.V**

It was 9 in the morning when I finally woke up, but I knew Gunther had snuck out because he woke me up on his way back inside. I want to know where he sneaked out to even though it was none of my business. What could Gunther possibly be hiding from me? Oh my god here I go making big deals out of nothing again. But was it really nothing if he needed to sneak out to do it. My chest was starting to ache which seems to be happening a lot. I decided I should go get some fresh air and just clear my mind. I stepped out and it was glorious outside. Rome looked even more magnificent from here you could see all of it and more, I felt like I stepped right into Lizzie McGuire the Movie. But right now Gunther was being more of a Paolo then a Gordo and I did not like it one bit. That's when I turned around and saw Gunther sleeping through the door that led to his room. He looked angelic and at peace with himself unlike yesterday when he was going nuts. I couldn't help it I walked into the room ever so silently and sat on the ledge of the bed. He looked so tranquil and I wanted to experience whatever he was dreaming of because it seemed like heaven. I caressed his face and I swear I saw him smile. I stepped back for a second to see if he was still asleep, luckily he was. I miss sleeping next to him with his arms around me, protecting me from any harm, I miss us.

"Why did you have to ruin everything Gunther?" I said while slowly sliding into the bed.

"No why did I have to ruin everything?" I asked the air.

"Why did anything have to get ruined?" My eyes resting on Gunther again as he let out a little snore.

"Gunther you have no idea how much I miss you, it's like as if someone took school away from me, or you without your betwinkler." I chuckled as I noticed my eyes were tearing up.

"But it's so much more than that, it's like night without day. You make me feel like as if we were infinite and I know why you make me feel that way because you complete me." This time the tears had come rolling down my face and I realized something.

"Gunther, I'm going to fix all of this." I said wiping the tears of my face, and getting off the bed all the while getting my sneakers and sweater. As I was about to leave, I kissed forehead.

"I promise."

**Gunther's P.O.V**

I woke up to the warm breeze coming through the door that leads to the balcony. I fell like today is going to be a good day because I had just had the most amazing dream where Rocky and I got back together. So that must mean something right? Wait; speaking of Rocky where is she, noticing the couch was empty. I ran to the couch not wanting a repeat of what happened last time I couldn't find her. There was a note, that simply said "Out for a Jog". Although it was brief it was enough to relax me. I decided I might as well start getting ready we have a shoot for Calvin Klein scheduled at 12.

**No one's P.O.V**

Rocky banged loudly on the door it took her a while to get here considering SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THE hell it was located but she arrived even though it's 10:30. The door swung open and Rocky's face became rigid at the sight of her. It somehow turned ice cold all the warmth that usually surrounded Rocky seemed to be suck from the atmosphere. With only an icy sensation left to replace it.

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" Alejandra's accent dripped with a mixture of attitude, surprise, and maybe even a pang of guilt and jealousy. But Rocky wasn't there to respond because Alejandra was no longer speaking to Rocky she was speaking to something more frightening. Rocky pushed the door wide open with such force it startled Alejandra. Rocky strolled into an armchair and smiled. But this smile was so twisted it was like watching the devil grin. Alejandra did not dare take the armchair next to her.

"Well sit down, silly" she cackled while patting the armchair next to her.

"No thank you, I am good." Alejandra responded reluctantly. As soon as those words were said Rocky's smile disappeared and what was left in its wake was terrifying. Her face had lost emotion and the fire from the fireplace reflected across her face in such mannerisms it would bring any person fear.

"I said sit" she growled. Alejandra didn't refuse this time and took the seat assigned to her.

"Now we're gonna have a little chat" she giggled. A gulp was the only response she received.

"You're going to tell me the truth of what happened that night." But Alejandra wasn't going to play chicken anymore she straightened her back, inhaled, and crossed her legs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rocky turned to face her, even in her pajamas she looked, menacing.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Alejandra grinned.

"Oh you mean the night we made love." A slap echoed through the room as Alejandra held her burning cheek.

"How dare you, lie to me" Alejandra smiled as Rocky got up.

"What you don't like hearing the truth, that Gunther kissed me"

"Shutup!"

"That he picked me up, and led me to the bed."

"Quiet!"

"That he started to undress me." With this she was not me with a slap she was met with a punch to her gut, leading Alejandra to start choking.

"That never happened."

"Why didn't it happen huh, because you don't want to believe it?" Alejandra said through grunts.

"No," Rocky said kneeling in front of her "it didn't happen because, Gunther doesn't love you. He's absolutely repulsed by the thought of you, he loves me."

"that's not true."

Rocky leaned in her ear and whispered, "Oh but it is and you know it to, you know in your heart that he's disgusted by you in every way possible. He wants me and only me, the only thing I regret is that it took me this long to figure it out."

When Rocky pulled away you could see the tears glistening down her face, Alejandra the lone warrior was broken. Rocky left while Alejandra crumbled into pieces. As Rocky was leaving she didn't realize where she was walking just letting the sun hit her and thinking about how she wasn't looking for the truth from Alejandra she was looking for the truth from herself. But she got a rude awakening when she heard a shot echo. She ran behind a dumpster, she had enough space behind the dumpster to see what was happening. There lied a man dead, she covered her mouth to stop from screaming. There were 2 men leaning over the body and just like that the man pulled out a gun and shot the other man. Rocky couldn't stop the screech escape from her mouth. The murderer looked up and she saw his eyes which shone against his skin they looked familiar yet so strange. She ran for her life yelling for help the whole time but the man didn't run after her because he would remember her. Oh he remembered as if he was still staring at her. After a while Rocky noticed that the man was no longer chasing but the fear in her chest was still very much fresh. She was hyperventilating with tears streaming down her face. She hailed a cab and convinced herself the whole time that she hadn't seen what she did. That it was all a figment of her imagination, that none of it was real.


	24. Unexpected: The End

**Are you guys ready for the finale?! Because this is it! Also feel free to pm me whenever you like and I hope this holds you for a while and stay tuned for the sequel which revolves around Deuce. It's been a great ride and I have enjoyed writing this story for you guys. Prepare yourself for my longest chapter yet and I hope you guys liked I worked really hard on this **

**Rated T for some raunchy scenes.**

**Gunther's POV:**

Where is Rocky? Its 11:45 and she's not back yet. How long does it take her to jog? We need to be at the shoot at 12; Chris is going to kill us. Wait what if something happened to her, no she's fine. But it has been too long and she left her phone so what if something is wrong with her, she could be in trouble? Or maybe I'm overthinking this a little too much; no I'm not overthinking this at all. She must be in danger. I ran to the door and yanked it open to find Rocky.

"Rocky! where have you been?" I said yanking her into a tight hug until I remembered things are still awkward between us. I let go of her, until she stopped midway and pulled my arms back to her and she didn't let go of me. I don't know what caused her to do this but I took advantage of it and brought her in tighter and even got a whiff of her hair. When I noticed she was breathing a little too hard. Reminding me that she had been missing all morning.

"Where have you been?"

"Long story…"

"What do you mean?" She looked at me strange as she was about to explain, but then yelled Chris "Time to Go!"

"What! I'm not even dressed!"

"Don't care" he said back dragging us down the hallway.

"Here just wear my shirt" I said taking off my which happened to be purple. I left my white crewneck on. She quickly took of her hoodie and put my shirt on which looked like a dress on her. So she took of her pajama pants and asked me if she looked ok. I gave her my black belt and she cinched it around her waist. Then she tied her hair up in a high bun, and she looked like as if she had planned her whole outfit. Then we grabbed hands and smiled on our way to the car. When we arrived to the shoot it happened to be packed with numerous people. Usually it's like 5 or more people but this shoot had like a good 25. They ushered us to makeup and wardrobe quickly. Honestly I was ready in 5 minutes they put me in a pair of jeans and left my hair exactly the same. It got a little awkward when they were rubbing oil on my abs so that they shine.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

Thank god, I have this to keep me occupied with instead of having to relive what happened. I mean what am I talking about nothing happened. They put me in some sky high sandals and some brown animal print jumper. My hair was a mess of curls that fell to one side and I had heavy black eye shadow on. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't see myself I saw a feline that belonged running in the wild. The back of my jumper was backless, adding even more wildness. But I couldn't stop thinking about those strange but familiar eyes. I shuddered inside when Gunther touched me. He felt it but I smiled at him so he wouldn't start any questions. Gunther was already going crazy I wasn't going to tell him. Also I'm sure if I told anyone that man would definitely find me and kill me. Kill me! Oh my god I just realized he could kill me!

"What's wrong?" I must have started hyperventilating.

"Oh nothing just a little nervous there is so many people here" I smiled nervously.

"Are you sure?" Damn it Gunther knows me to well.

"Yes, now can you relax your making me even more nervous?"

"Ok" he said not fully buying it.

"You guys are on right now." Said an assistant.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

Rocky was acting very strange indeed and I will get to the bottom of it as soon as were finished with the shoot. When we walked on to the shoot is when I realized that Rocky was looking ridiculously sexy. Especially seeing how the shoot was to be in a bedroom. As soon as we got there we started posing until the photographer yelled "Stop".

"I want sexy "

"I'm sorry what?" I said.

"I want raw, pure, sexual tension." Rocky and I stared at each other and gulped this was about to get awkward.

"Well kiss her" he said and everyone waiting for us to follow orders. Then Take You Down by Chris Brown started to play out of nowhere. We stared at each other for a while that is until Rocky kissed me with such enthusiasm. That I kissed her back I ended up picking her up and putting her on top of the dresser and continued. Until she pulled back and looked at me evilly. I've never seen Rocky like this but I liked it. She got up and pushed me on to the bed. Then she crawled on top of me and I was mesmerized. She started biting her bottom lip and she was driving me crazy, my heart was beating like crazy and I could hear hers racing too. When I flipped her and kissed her from her neck to her lips.

"That's a wrap!" Everyone was clapping and just like that everything was over as quickly as it had started. Rocky and I were out of breath but I was ok going for a next round. Rocky and I got up when I noticed she was giggling.

"What?" She pointed downwards when I noticed why she was giggling, and I jetted towards the dressing room.

Really great, now everyone knows I have blue balls, which by the way hurts. I got a little too carried away in there, it's like I totally forgot everyone was there and her lips were just so red. Wait thinking about this right know is not going to help, but I really shouldn't have let it go that far.

"Ugh" I said grasping my parts.

"Is it that bad?" someone giggled I could tell it was Rocky.

"It's getting better"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" I said while she sat next to me. There she sat still in the print romper looking fearlessly sexy.

"I lied it is your fault." I said trying to avert my eyes from her which was very hard for me to do.

"What?"

"Well look at you, how do you expect me not to get turned on!" At that she laughed and then she got close to me and whispered, "It's because I'm an animal" her voice melted in my ear like honey.

"Now you're just teasing me"

"I guess I am" she said biting her lip, sitting on top of me.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Ever stop to think maybe your turning me on to" At that I just stared at her, of course I would love to make out with Rocky right now but something's not right, Rocky doesn't do this. Also I thought we were in an awkward stage right now. But I guess I can play along for now, you know I'm still a guy.

"Oh I noticed when you were checking me out earlier."

"Well can't deny the fact that you are looking hot" she said while feeling my abs. I grabbed her by the butt and pushed her back against a wall. She huffed from the surprise push but she liked it.

"Oh I know, but you wanna know what I don't know?"

"What?" She said with hunger.

"Why you're acting like this, and where you were this morning?" I said dropping her. As much as I wanted to have my way with her, and trust me I did. I wanted to know why she was acting like this even more.

"What do you mean?" She said turning back away from me.

"You know what I mean" I said turning her to face me.

"I just wanted a distraction" She said like she far away.

"A distraction from what?"

"My thoughts" she was still distant.

"What are you thinking about?" there was a little pause, "if we got the role or not"

"Really you're acting like this because of the roles?"

"Yes, I really want to know." Her sincerity seemed very questionable.

"Ok then where were you this morning?"

"I told you I went for a jog." She explained with just a tad of hostility.

"You know you're not the best liar Rocky"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled all innocent like, I didn't believe her for one second.

"It's great that you guys are talking again but they want us back on the floor." Chris said while ushering us out back onto the set.

"This conversation is not over." I whispered to her.

When we stepped on to the set everyone clapped for us, matter of fact they applauded for us. And I just couldn't help my inner Gunther, I took a bow of course they loved me. Rocky on the other hand was asking why people were applauding for us under her breath. Chris muttered that he had no idea.

"It's because we were amazing." It was pretty obvious that's why they were clapping. Even my pet goat could tell you that.

"Congratulations," said some small lady with a wide grin.

"On what? "asked Rocky.

"Well Calvin Klein, just went over the editorials and he absolutely loved them!"

"That's great" explained Rocky. I still don't understand how he saw them so fast must be some other kind of sorcery.

"He loved them so much, he wants you guys to open and close his fall show in New York!" Then someone screamed in utter joy and it wasn't me, or Rocky, but Chris. I just happened to be jumping up and down while Rocky's mouth dropped to like East Guam. Then the next 30 minutes were hectic, every intern wanted to take pictures with us and a lot wanted to touch my abs. Who was I to deny them my riply abs? Then Rocky and I had to get out of wardrobe, and then we finally got in the limo to go home.

"Kids this is going to open the doors, once you open one show everyone wants you. 3 months from now you will probably be the face of Chanel, Dior, or McQueen. The sky is the limit here; your whole future is ahead of you."

"As long as my future involves school, I'm good." Rocky said. I rolled my eyes only Rocky but I was still ecstatic; it's true we have our whole future ahead of us.

"Now remember the Italian Movie Awards are tonight and you have to be on the best dressed list for publicity. But since you guys have been doing so great I'm going to let you choose your ensembles for tonight, think Oscars."

"Yes!" Rocky said.

"I'm not done; you kids scored a spread in Vogue Japan."

"Things just keep on getting better for us." I said to myself. Just as I said that Chris tapped onto his headset as we were stepping out of the limo, for lunch.

"What!"

Rocky and I were about to enter the restaurant used to Chris's usual chatter. Until he signaled us to stop.

"Thank you for the news." Chris looked like he was about to choke so Rocky started patting his back.

"What happened," I asked Chris.

"You guys got the part!"

"We got the PART?!" I yelled.

"We got THE PART!" screamed Rocky.

"YOU GUYS GOT THE PART!" We were all screaming our heads off jumping up and down. We were all so ecstatic it's like the world was putting everything in our favor.

"Chris, thank you so much." I said.

"Without you none of this would have been possible your like our own fairy godmother." Rocky yelped.

"No thank you guys, it's been a pleasure working with such genuine and talented people." Then we got into a group hug, I will always be grateful for Chris Walkens he gave me everything I have no and much more.

**No one's P.O.V**

Little did Gunther know things were nothing as they appeared to be. Back in the hotel, Rocky and Gunther (after they took showers) were in there closet dreaming up ideas of what to wear tonight. They were having their own mini fashion show, it's like all the problems they have had never even toke place. Of course they have but for the moment they are so joyous all the problems just faded away. Gunther didn't really know why that was. But both Rocky and Gunther were so consumed and filled happiness they forgot everything. Rocky even managed to forget what she witnessed this morning.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I have tried on almost every gown in this closet yet Gunther didn't love any of them.

"Well what do you want me to wear?" Gunther didn't answer right away it was like he was thinking hard.

"I want you to wear something as beautiful as you." He whispered. It's moments like this I realize why I fell for Gunther in the first place not because he said that, but because he meant it. I was going to hug him when I saw something catch my eye. It was on Gunther's side of the closet something glistened while touching the floor.

"What's that?" I said going towards it. I pulled it out from its secluded hiding place. The dress touched the floor and it was magnificent. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Gunther who made this dress and why is it on your side of the closet?" He sighed walking next to me.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Why not?"

"Because I made it"

"You did! For who?"

"For you" He said looking me straight in the eyes with his magnetic ocean blue eyes.

"Really" It's like him looking at me knocked the wind out of me.

"Yeah but I knew you wouldn't like it so I didn't show it you." He seemed embarrassed because I could see his cheeks turning red.

"Like it, I LOVE IT!" I screamed.

"You do?" he choked out.

"Of course I do it's absolutely beautiful; please let me wear it tonight." I begged him.

"I would be honored if you wore it." I hugged him tight.

"Yaaay!" I ran to try it on.

**No one's P.O.V**

When Rocky stepped out on in the gown and twirled in front of the mirror. The dress showed it's true beauty, it had a sweetheart neckline and criss crossed sleeves, it was tight in all the right places. The top was made of little blue and silver crystals, and towards the end the dress started to cascade onto the floor with layered chiffon. When Rocky twirled the crystals looked as if they were dancing, each crystal illuminating Rocky making her look like a diamond. Gunther hadn't spoken since she stepped out because he had yet to catch a breath. It was a dress that was truly equivalent to the unmatched beauty dawning the gown.

"What do you think?" Rocky asked. Gunther still hadn't found words but Rocky could tell from his expression that he loved it as much as her. She ran up to him "Thank you so much for this dress, it's absolutely stunning!" Gunther still remained on cloud nine. A few hours later, though they had chosen Gunther's ensemble which included a classic tux not in black but in blue (not a dorky powder blue but a royal blue with a muted silver bowtie). Rocky got her hair and makeup done.

Chris knocked on their door, "Your limo awaits" he started to say. But began to clap when he noticed Rocky and Gunther, even he realized how great they looked. Rocky had long curls all pulled to the side and blue eye shadow, they kind of looked like the royal Ice King and Queen.

"Boy, am I glad I let you guys dress yourself."

'Well thank you!" replied Rocky and Gunther in unison, only to laugh at each other.

"Oh wait you guys remember how you tried out for those roles right?" Chris said quite randomly out of nowhere on their way downstairs.

When Rocky stepped out from the limo with Gunther at her side, people stopped whatever they were doing to get a glimpse of them. They were absolutely magnifying that they stunned everyone all into silence. Then one photo was snapped and the noise returned. Rocky and Gunther posed on the white carpet. Each photographer was anxious to get a photo of them. Once they were done posing they were bombarded with questions and fans. Many of them asking who designed the covetable dress and each time she would respond with a smile, none other than my fantastic boyfriend. Eventually they got inside to the show which was actually very entertaining, Gunther and Rocky were asked to present one of the awards at last minute because of how fabulous they looked. Everything was going great but because Rocky and Gunther had such a long day there energy was running very low. When the show ended, Rocky and Gunther told Chris they weren't staying for the after party as much as they wanted to but they were so tired they might have fell asleep while dancing. Chris volunteered to go with them but Rocky and Gunther saw how much fun he was having which barely ever happened so they said they'll make it back to their hotels themselves. Though this will be a decision they will end up regretting very soon.

**Gunther's P.O.V**

Uhhh I can't wait to go to sleep even though, I really don't want today to end it was perfect. Sorta like a dream it was a bit surreal it's like our problems disappeared and I couldn't feel any happier but I know it's probably not going to be like this tomorrow. But I still took advantage of this moment. I squeezed her hand and looked at her, everytime I looked at her it takes me awhile to catch a breath. She smiled at me as we hopped into the limo to go back to the hotel. But as soon as we got entered the limo, I felt something was wrong. That's when I noticed we weren't alone, there were 3 other guys in masks. I ran for the door with Rocky in hand. But the doors locked and the limo speeded up.

"What do you guys want!" Yes I was scared but I was irritated even more.

"Oh what your girlfriend doesn't remember me?" Remember him? That's when I noticed Rocky had turned ice cold.

"Rocky you know these people?" She didn't speak, she didn't move it was as if she were stone.

"Oh so she didn't tell you, I'm surprised people can actually keep their mouths shut nowadays." He had a slight accent so slight I could barely catch it but even with the accent he emitted fear.

"Look what do you want from us?!" My mind was on crazy mode I really had no idea what to do, and Rocky wasn't helping at all. I don't know where the hell their taking us either.

"Nothing you can offer" Then they took Rocky and that's when I started to choke someone until they held me down. Even then I tried to fight the off as they gagged Rocky with chloroform. Then they gagged me. Soon the room started to spin until it was all black the last thing I saw was Rocky hitting the floor.

I opened my eyes to blurry sight. When my memory came flushing back instantaneously it hurt my head a little.

"Rocky!" my eyes were still adjusting but yet no one answered. I tried to get up but my body couldn't sustain itself. Finally my vision cleared up and I scanned the room, when I saw a body lying in the far corner. I mustered up all my energy to crawl over to her while calling out her name. But she didn't reply which only scared me even more. I reached her and called out her name one more time.

"Gunther" she croaked I know she could hardly see right now. Oh thank the lord she's okay though. I grabbed her.

"Where are we?" she said while blinking repetitiously. That's when I took in my surroundings for the first time and noticed that were in a very small room probably about the size of a closet, except there were no doors or windows and it was very cold. We were trapped!  
"I don't know where we are" I told her. She seemed to have regained her vision because she was now surveying in the room.  
"Omg this is my entire fault" her voice was cracking and she was starting to shake. I hugged her tightly, "Rocky I need you to tell me exactly what happened this morning"  
She whispered in my ear so gravely, I knew I heard what she said but I wish I hadn't.  
" You witnessed murder?" she shook her head as the rest of her body shuddered. It took me a while to process what she had told me.  
"Rocky, why didn't you tell anybody?" she looked me in the eye and then looked away.  
"Because I thought if I didn't tell anyone then it could be like it never happened, and I realize that was stupid but you would do the same thing if you saw what I saw." her voice was so every I could tell she was reliving the incident and if I were that frightened I wouldn't want to believe it ever happened either.  
"Rocky don't think about it, it'll only scare you more" I said running my fingers through her hair. That's when a voice interrupted through some kind of speaker system we didn't notice.  
"Well as I hope you have guessed by now, this is your finale hour." Finale hour, what is this guy talking about?  
"Within in an hour's time this complete infrastructure will explode eliminating the both of you."  
That's when I desperately started searching for a way out. Yet there was no crack in the walls or vents in the ceiling.  
"Before you start searching for an exit let me tell you that there is no way out, so I hope you have had a great time because this is the end of the ride." the voice cackled and even when it finished talking I still heard the voice echoing in my head. Rocky started to shake and convulse. I grabbed he face in my hands," I need you to stay with me ok, we have to find a way out." She stared at me blankly; I needed her here if we are going to find a way out. "Ok I need you to stay with me, ok!" finally she responded and got up on her feet. I nodded at her, now I took at my phone and looked at the time. It was 5:02, so the countdown must have started at 5 meaning this place blows up at 6. "That gives us 58 minutes, to get the hell out of here!" Rocky and I started looking for any kind of opening and when we didn't find any we started searching for the soft spot in the wall but it seemed to be made out of some kind of metal. That's when we resorted to the good old banging and screaming for help.  
"I have an idea, call for help!" Rocky yelled.  
"Yes!" I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. I pulled out my phone and dialed Chris. When I noticed there was no service, it's like this man thought of everything to make sure we died here. Well of course he did Gunther his intention are to kill you not give you a warning.  
"There is no service." That's when Rocky and I slid to the floor. My mind was racing aggressively trying to find a way out but there wasn't.  
"We're going to die." I chuckled. To my surprise Rocky started laughing and then I joined her. I guess death makes you go crazy but hey we're dying who cares we can be as crazy as we want. I checked the time; we had exactly 23 minutes left.  
"You know this isn't how I pictured myself dying?"  
"Me either, I thought I'd die from cancer or something, you?"  
"I thought I'd die from old age." I did envision myself growing old, having grandkids, and now that I think about, "I also thought we would grow old together." Darn it I said that out loud didn't I, wait who cares, we're dying.  
"I thought we would grow old together too." Our fingers intertwined, and we sat there and thought about it.  
"We would have our grandkids playing in the yard." she said. "Yeah and then our kids would tell them to calm down, and get ready for lunch." I added.  
"While you and I would be in rocking chairs, watching it all." I could see it now; I actually could feel it the breeze that we would feel because we would live near the beach. The laughter of the little children playing on the lawn. Our own kids coming out of the house, my daughter having Rocky' s long outrageously curly brown hair pulled back and sparkling blue eyes as she walked with her husband. Our son being a spitting image of his father except with Rocky' s brown eyes as he walked alongside his wife. Then a van pulls up into the driveway, "Mom, Dad the rest of the family is here." Our beautiful daughter told me with such delight. Out step out Tinka and Ty, Cece and Deuce, and there kids and their toddlers as well.  
"I'm so glad to see the whole family together again." I turn around to see Rocky looking as beautiful as ever but with age. She still manages to take my breath away, and her smile made me feel like a young stallion. But then her wrinkles started to fade and her hair turned brown again, instead of joy in her eyes there was sadness and tears. I turned to see our children but we were back in the inescapable closet. A tear left my eyes because I knew that dream would never come true, that this was the end. But I know one thing Rocky had seen the same thing as me. We would never see our family not Tinka, Ty, our parents, Cece, Deuce, Flynn, Ms. Jones, and Chris.  
"You know what I find ironic?" I told Rocky not wanting tot hink about how I'll never get to hug my sister again.  
"What?"  
"That we had our whole lives in front of us now we only have a few minutes." It's true within a couple of months we would have been highly decorated supermodels, within the year we would have had a movie release but that's not what I was going to miss. Eventually Rocky and I would have got married and have kids. But I will never get the chance to pop the question, or see my first child being born. I would never get to see Rocky walk down the aisle, and I know she would have been a vision in white.  
"No amount of time would have been enough time with you." I said hugging her, and it was the complete truth no matter how long I lived with Rocky by my side it would have never been enough.  
"yes but it's my fault this is happening and it's my fault we didn't enjoy the little time we did have."  
"it is not your fault, and it's my fault with what happened between Alejandra and I am so sorry that all of that even happened, I regret it every day." She shivered I gave her my jacket.  
"No I know now you did nothing with her because you don't like her at all." I thought about its true nothing could have possibly happened seeing how I was repulsed by her I'm pretty sure even my subconscious felt the same way. I checked the time we had 8 minutes left.  
"Then how come you thought I was interested in her?"  
"Because she's absolutely perfect." She said as if I were blind.  
I laughed, " I don't like you because your perfect, I love you because, you have a tooth that sticks out when you smile, because you have such a huge grin, because you can look me in the eyes without heels, because your obsessed with school, because you don't know your beautiful. I love you because of your flaws not despite them, it makes you different, it makes you mine."  
"You said you love me?" she smiled with tears still flowing from her eyes. I grabbed her precious little face. Her lips were turning a little blue from the cold.  
"Yes I do love you, I'm pretty sure I have loved you this entire time, it just took me awhile to notice." I didn't regret a word I said, this was our final hour I might as well say what I feel.  
"I've been dying to tell you, that I love you too." To hear those words uttered from her dazzling lips was magic. Then I lips met for the last time at first it was warm and sweet, but the kiss became more urgent. An electric wave was building through my entire body pulsating through our lips, it's like we were wired together. I put my hands through her soft hair and she pulled me in closer. We kissed with so much passion trying to kiss what we couldn't speak in our final moments her tongue met mine and the electrical current turned into a storm. Tears were falling and I knew time was running out. So we closed even more, my love boiled inside of me. As much as we didn't want it to be over, we both knew this was the end so we ended it with an eternal last kiss frozen in time.

The day was beautiful, the birds sang, and the sun shined. The big oak tree leaves danced in the wind. It must have been the best weather Chicago had ever experienced which only made the day more painful. The setting being way to cheerful for the funeral that was happening below. The funeral was quite large almost everyone attended, everyone they had met along their trip was there, even the librarian who found Rocky, news reporters were there, everyone was there accept on person… Alejandra she had yet to make an appearance and everyone knew she wouldn't. Gunther and Rocky' s coffin glistened in the sun. They were a pale white and they were nailed shut because the explosion barely left them any parts for the grieving family's to bury. Although the day was so peaceful and serene the people were not at the loss of Gunther and Rocky. Many tears were being shed as Chris Walkins stepped up to the microphone, he himself didn't really want to be up there but no one could barely speak without choking with tears, but he felt Rocky and Gunther deserved a few words, he also felt responsible for their tragic end. He himself was holding back tears so on this very day he deliver a brief but beautiful speech:  
"Raquel Blue and Gunther Hessenheffer were each one of a kind. Neither of them would ever go a day without mentioning there family and friends. At first I thought they were just your average teenagers but they were much more than that, they cared for others immensely, heck they even found it in their hearts to care for me. But the love they shared for one another was a love worthy of novels. The way they looked at each other was as if they were in there own little world. But I will never forget the moments we shared as will any of you because I know each moment any of us shared with these kids were a gift and a blessing. We have all gathered here today to remember the life they lived and to cherish the moments we had with them. But we can all agree that everything that happened was just so... unexpected."


End file.
